Cosas del destino
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Estamos orientados en una ciudad. Eren Jäeger, que se ve forzado a ocultar su nombre y cambiarlo por Ethan debido a su padre, es un famoso doctor, dueño de una empresa farmacéutica. No esta interesado en mujeres, pero por cosa del destino, un día se adentra en un lugar muy peculiar BL-LEMON.
1. Camino no frecuente

**Holi 3 eh vuelto y, cómo dije antes, traigo otro fic (?)**

**No dire nada, les dejare leer pos**

* * *

Destino…

Hay muchas creencias que dicen que el destino es algo que no se puede cambiar, otras dicen que lo vamos forjando nosotros mismos, que está escrito desde el momento en el que nacimos y que va formándose y escribiéndose a medida que va avanzando el tiempo, y con él nuestra edad. Por eso, este mismo destino nos da pequeñas indicaciones cuándo encontramos personas ajenas relacionadas con nuestro mismo destino, y que pueden llegar a perjudicar o favorecer nuestra vida.

Esas cosas a las que se les llaman "corazonadas" pueden llegar a tener distintos significados, favorecedores o no. Ese tipo de impulsos o sensaciones que sentimos cuándo vemos a alguien, o algo. Entramos a algún lugar o cuándo sentimos un escalofrío recorrer la espalda con la sensación de que alguien está hablando de uno mismo. También hay variaciones mismas de lo que se le llaman "mensajes del destino". Mucha gente cree que cuándo hablan nosotros uno empieza a estornudar o siente un picor en la nariz. También, otros que dicen que cuándo ve a la persona con la cual el destino te ha unido se siente un cosquilleo en la panza, o intuitivamente sabemos el nombre de la persona con la cual nos estamos relacionando por primera vez.

El destino es lo que nos guio en el pasado, lo que nos instruirá en el futuro y lo que nos lleva en el presente.

.

.

.

Mi nombre… Mi nombre no es uno que yo pueda mencionar abiertamente en voz alta. Desde pequeño me eh acostumbrado a ocultarlo por culpa de mi padre, quién había comenzado siendo un doctor venerado, con grandes premios y reconocimientos. Pero se empezó a guiar por el camino de las drogas y operaciones baratas, lo cual lo convirtió en un completo criminal en la lista de los más buscados, por hacer operaciones con instrumentos no esterilizados, o no adecuados para la situación. Además de consumo y tráfico de drogas.

Esa persona, a la cual no debería de poder llamarse "padre" nos abandonó a mí y a mi hermanastra cuándo fue arrestado y llevado a la cárcel con una sentencia de cadena perpetua por haber causado la muerte de varias personas. Nos dejó sin nada… Nuestra madre se había suicidado cuándo yo tenía apenas 8 años por la constante presión y depresión que sufría al saber de la situación en la que estaba. Arrepintiéndose de haberse relacionado con aquel hombre, que la había llevado a una vida de ruina y miseria.

Yo todo esto lo sabía, pero no era que ella lo demostrara. En frente mío y de mi hermana siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa y con buena cara. No quería preocuparnos… yo sabía que no… ella, a pesar de nuestros problemas económicos, nunca dijo que se arrepentía de tener un hijo o de haber adoptado a una niña. Diariamente nos decía que nos amaba y que siempre lo haría por toda su vida… Es una pena que haya sido tan corta.

Fui forzado a cambiar mi nombre para no ser maltratado o algo por el estilo. Mi apellido no era necesario, porque el "famoso" asesino y doctor corrupto era conocido por su nombre, Ya que dejaron de nombrarlo por su apellido cuándo perdió sus títulos.

Mi padre se llamaba Grisha Jäeger, y mi nombre es Eren… Eren Jäeger.

Nunca olvidare mi nombre, siempre que me veo obligado a decir mi nombre falso por seguridad personal, vuelve a mi mente el original, reclamando respeto. Siempre pasaba... en voz alta decía con un tono tranquilo "Ethan" pero por dentro gritaba mi verdadero nombre.

Al pasar los años esos hechos quedaron enterrados en el pasado. Mi hermanastra, llamada Mikasa Ackermann, decidió en la adultez cambiar el apellido de mi familia por el de su padre biológico, el cual con su madre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico cuándo ella apenas tenía 6 años. Decidió, junto conmigo, estudiar en la universidad para tener un título y poder forjar una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad. Aunque por su hermosa voz y belleza, dejo su carrera para unirse a la industria musical y volverse toda una artista.

Yo, en cambio, seguí con mis estudios medicinales y me volví un gran doctor ya con un título a los 19 años, mucho más joven de lo que una persona normal lo consigue, pero gracias a mis grandes habilidades y buenas notas, logre adelantar varios años y terminar la carrera en un cuarto de lo normal. Apenas salí de la universidad, decidí buscar empleo, y luego del pasar de los años logré formar mi propia empresa, la cual se volvió una de las más grandes y monstruosas del país en cuánto a su división. Aunque me dolía…

Me dolía que cada vez que viera el título, se leyera "Ethan Jäeger"

Llegué a la cima de mi vida apenas a los 22 años. Con Mikasa, que tenía mi misma edad, nos seguíamos viendo. A veces en su casa o a veces en la mía. Si no nos encontrábamos en algún café que nos quedara a mano a los dos, y platicábamos sobre las distintas cosas que nos iban pasando día a día y nos contábamos las distintas novedades que le iban pasando al otro.

Contaba con todo lo que quería. Tenía salud y dinero, de este último ganaba tanto que generalmente lo donaba a los orfanatos u hospitales para ayudar a la gente necesitada, por lo cual además me había ganado la fama y respeto de la gente.

Lo único que me faltaba era amor. Este sentimiento lo tuve tan poco en mi vida que ya me había acostumbrado a estar sin él, pero entre en cuenta de que debía buscar pareja cuándo un día pensé en un sucesor. Pensaran "Porque se le ocurre pensar en un sucesor si apenas tiene 22 años" pero simplemente llego a mi mente luego de una cadena de pensamientos originada por las constantes proposiciones de mujeres y hombres ricos de familias importantes queriéndome esposar con sus hijas.

Muchas veces, debía pedirle a Mikasa que me ayudara con casos complicados de estos padres que si o si querían que yo me casara o emparejara con uno de sus descendientes. Ella actuaba como mi actual pareja, lo cual hacía que esas personas desistieran por un tiempo.

.

.

.

Era un día gris y nevado. Estaba caminando por una calle que yo no solía transitar… pero un pequeño impulso dentro de mí hizo que tomara ese camino que llevaba a mi residencia.

Era una calle algo deteriorada… uno de esos lugares con mala fama, por lo cual la gente se sorprendía al ver mi rostro por ahí. Era una de esas calles, llenas de tristeza, depresión y vandalismo. Uno de esos lugares que te intimidan y que te dan ganas de salir de allí. Aunque yo tenía esa sensación, desde adentro tenía un impulso que me hacía seguir. Había algo que me atraía… había algo en esa calle que yo debía descubrir, Todavía no sabía para qué.

Fui prestando atención a los distintos comercios. Algunas fruterías y verdulerías. Vi una o dos carnicerías, y pequeños carteles que anunciaban distintos comercios como tiendas de ropa y lavanderías. No sabía si todo eso era legal, probablemente no lo era, Pero la municipalidad no quería meterse con lugares así.

Me detuve en seco cuándo un cartel llamo mi atención. En este se leía "Prostíbulo". Nunca en mi vida habría pensado meterme en un lugar así. ¿Podía tener a la mujer que quisiera en mis manos y me iba a gastar dinero en una? Solo un loco que quisiera despilfarrar dinero lo haría.

Pero de nuevo sentí ese impulso… esa pequeña voz que desde dentro de mí decía "hazlo", era la misma voz que gritaba mi verdadero nombre clamando respeto. Dudé. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede parado ahí como idiota mirando atónito ese edificio viejo, con el comercio que anunciaba el cartel lleno de luces en la calle. Probablemente uno minutos. Decidiendo si hacerle caso al corazón o a la mente…

Luego recordé que esta última podía ser cambiada… era volátil, podía ser fácilmente afectada por la locura o por sustancias ajenas a nuestro cuerpo. Mi corazón me susurro "¿Por qué hacerle caso a algo que puede estar mintiendo y siendo manipulado?". Eso basto para que yo moviera mis pies de una vez por todas, dejando mis pesadas huellas y las marcas de mis botas en la nieve, subiendo por los anchos escalones llenos de hielo y escarcha.

Al entrar al edificio un olor a humedad mezclado con el aroma dulce a lujuria y sexo del ambiente inundo mi nariz. El empleado que atendía el mostrador estaba hojeando una revista porno. Y ni se molestó en levantar la vista para verme. Me acerque lentamente a este, y mire la lista de lo que serían "citas", la cual contenía el nombre de la prostituta y el precio de esta. Recorrí la lista con desgano, pero curiosidad, ya que algo me había llevado hasta allí por algo, y debía descubrirlo.

Siguiendo por la lista, leyendo los nombres uno por uno, sin molestarme en mirar el precio ya que cualquiera que eligiera podría pagarlo. Llegué a un nombre… un nombré que se grabó en mi mente, y que pronuncie con un leve susurro al momento de leerlo.

"Levi"

Ese nombre me había hechizado, me había llamado la atención de tal manera que me lo quede viendo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija. Me parecía un nombre hermoso, aunque nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida, sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho. Eso era lo que buscaba, lo supe en ese momento. Era lo que me había llevado a ese momento y lugar.

El hombre que estaba en el mostrador dejo de leer su revista y me habló, dando un comentario vago sobre la lista.

-¿Con que interesado en el pequeño Levi, Eh?

-¿Eh? Bueno, sí.

-Es uno de los nuevos, serás el primero en estrenarlo-. Soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo.

-¿Estrenarlo? ¿Es hombre? Más bien, ¿A qué se refiere con "nuevo?

Con estas preguntas que hice el hombre soltó otra pequeña carcajada un poco más sonora- ¿Es tu primera vez en un lugar como este? Simplemente porque eres joven y me caes bien te explicare cómo funciona la cosa. Básicamente, el jefe del establecimiento compra una prostituta a otro por un determinado precio. Por eso se le dice "nuevo" el pequeño de Levi, el cuál sí, es hombre, Llego apenas ayer. El jefe lo compro porque tenía bastante fama y podríamos hacer un buen dinero con él. Los más nuevos generalmente son los más caros, y a medida que va pasando el tiempo va bajando su precio hasta que ya no rinde frutos, o cumplió su cupo y lo vendemos a otro comerciante, el cual hace lo mismo.

-… es algo… horrible… los venden cómo simples objetos…

-Bueno, si lo piensas, sí. Pero esta vida es mejor para ellos de lo que tenían antes. La mayoría eran pobres, o huérfanos, o algo por el estilo. Al menos les damos algo de comer y un techo en el cuál refugiarse, obviamente a su debido precio trabajado para nosotros-. Lo dijo con una total naturalidad cómo si fuera algo obvio, y él fuera una buena persona. Me miro con curiosidad para saber de una vez por todas si iba a alquilar una prostituta o no, así que me decidí por "alquilar" ese hombre que tanto había llamado mi atención desde un principio, que me había llevado a ese lugar. El precio era mucho más barato de lo que había pensado. Y eso que el hombre lo menciono como "caro". Eso me hizo sentir más pena por este pequeño hombre, aunque decidí hacer una pregunta más.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo debe quedarse en este lugar?

-No lo se… supongo que medio año, algo así. Eso si no rinde frutos, si llega a ser útil y a la gente le agrada ,un año más o menos. Sino, hasta que se lo follen unas cien o doscientas veces-. Me dolió que hubiera tanta diferencia entre las dos cifras que menciono.- En un año lo pondremos a la venta de nuevo.

-E-Entonces lo quiero a él.

-Tienes coraje, una noche entera serán unos 1000. Ten cuidado, tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, no me sorprendería que te mordiera en algún momento-. Volvió a soltar otra sonora carcajada mientras firmaba algunas cosas y me daba la llave de una habitación, mientras me indicaba que camino debía seguir.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, dudé un poco. Pero de nuevo esa sensación de hacerlo me inundo… Ese "Hazlo" esta vez no estaba siendo susurrado, estaba gritando. Introduje la deteriorada llave en la cerradura de la puerta de madera, y al abrir, pude sentir un olor delicioso… dulce. Pero no pude ver nada, estaba todo a oscuras. Busque una llave de luz, y cuándo la encontré y la encendí, pude ver una de las escenas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

Un hermoso hombre, no muy grande ni muy alto, se estaba alzando en la cama, irguiéndose con orgullo cómo un gran cuervo negro, a pesar de su actual estado. Al darse vuelta me miro a los ojos con una mirada afilada, llena de rencor y odio. Esos ojos grises tan atractivos estaban descargando todas sus emociones en mi ser.

No supe muy bien cuánto tiempo me quede en el umbral de la puerta mirando a ese pequeño y hermoso ser mirándome fijamente, esperando algo de mí. Sentí un gran cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, no podía moverme de ese lugar… simplemente mis pies no se movían. Había descubierto lo que me había guiado hasta allí.

Decidí de una vez por todas avanzar hacia el centro de la habitación, al hacerlo, Levi me miro con una mirada, que si tuviera que describir, estaría diciendo algo cómo… "ojalá que venga el gordo recepcionista de abajo y te folle cómo una perra de las baratas"… Pero no llegó a intimidarme. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dispuse a quitar mi abrigo negro y dejarlo en la percha. Por cada acción que hacía este hermoso hombre la observaba detenidamente y amenazadoramente, cómo una pequeña presa en peligro de ser devorado por un enorme depredador. Cuándo colgué el abrigo y me gire hacia él, este soltó un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo, cómo un cachorrito poniéndose a la defensiva, aunque a mí me parecía más un minino.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, la tensión se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Me atreví a decir algo cuándo termine de quitarme todas mis prendas de invierno para quedar simplemente con camisa y pantalones.

-Con que Levi Eh…

-Sí, tú ya deberías saberlo pedazo de hijo de puta.

Con estas palabras me sorprendió… realmente demasiado… nunca en mi vida me habían insultado, ya que era un hombre con un gran título social. Pero tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, sometido a este tipo de vida…

-Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, no te detendré ni nada por el estilo. Yo también viviría amargado con un tipo de vida así-. Dichas estas palabras me acerque al borde de la cama y me senté en él. Estaba a menos de un metro de esa persona que me había cautivado desde el primer momento. Me empecé a rascar la nuca. Observaba cada pequeño movimiento de mi dedo. En un punto de mi cuello sentí un pequeño dolor, como si estuviera contracturado.- Agh… eh tenido un día agotador… lleno de pacientes y papeleo…-. Iba a seguir hablando pero él me interrumpió.

-No creas que hare "relajarte" o algo por el estilo mocoso.

-¿A qué te refieres? Hoy simplemente no tenía ganas de ir a mi casa, por lo cual decidí venir a este lugar. No es que quiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo quiero dormir. Bah, si tú quieres hacer algo a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto, pero yo no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Con estas últimas ocho palabras, logré que sus ojos grises se abrieran totalmente, y cambiara su odio y rencor por asombro. No le debía pasar muy seguido algo como esto, no sé si alguna vez le habría pasado. Dicho esto, nadie dijo nada más, él se hizo un ovillo con la sábanas a un lado de la cama King Size, y yo me recosté por encima de estas del otro lado, ya que supondría yo, estaría desnudo. En toda la noche, yo no lo toqué, y el tampoco cambio su posición. No me importo en lo absoluto. Simplemente en pensar que a esa persona… le hacían todo ese tipo de cosas faltas de moral. No dejaré que lo traten así, no dejare que lo lastimen.

Esto es lo que pensaba mientras volvía a las 10 AM de nuevo a mi casa.

.

.

.

Así siguió todas las noches. Yo iba a ese prostíbulo bien temprano, resguardando el horario para que no viniera alguien antes, y lo alquilaba. Pasaba la noche en esa habitación con ese pequeño cuervo herido, que cada vez iba dejando menos espacio entre uno y otro, durmiendo juntos.

Sin darnos cuenta ninguno de los dos, un día dormimos totalmente abrazados uno al otro.

Toda iba bien hasta un día en el que tuve una reunión sorpresa con una empresa farmacéutica. Generalmente llegaba con Levi a las 8:30 PM cuándo el prostíbulo abría sus puertas, pero esa noche llegué a las 10:15. Sin darme cuenta entre precipitadamente por las puertas, abriéndolas en par. El recepcionista de siempre levanto su mirada de su revista (porno, hay que aclarar) por tal escándalo, y al verme su semblante cambió como si ahora todo estuviera claro.

-Hey, estas retrasado hoy.

-Sí, ni me lo mencione-. Solté una pequeña risita.- Reuniones sorpresa, papeleo… Bueno, lo de siempre-. Mire la lista de citas y casi lloro de felicidad internamente cuándo veo que el precio de Levi había bajado considerablemente desde la primera vez. Además, ya habían pasado unos cuatros meses que nos veíamos. Ya hasta la gente de la calle me reconocía, y algún que otro niño me saludaba.- Bueno, supongo que esta noche elijo al mismo de siempre…

-Lo siento, pero como te dije, estás retrasado-. Soltó una risita.- Nunca te lo mencione, pero siempre viene a las 9 un hombre que quiere alquilar a Levi, pero tú siempre lo hacías media hora antes, por lo cual le decía que no estaba disponible. Llegaste 1 hora y quince minutos tarde campeón, Levi ya está alquilado por esta noche. Y no me sorprendería que se estuviera divirtiendo, este hombre no solo lo alquilo a él, también a unas 5 chicas más, y pidió prestado como 8 consoladores y mucho gel estimulante-. Todo esto lo decía con una cara y voz de gracia.

Simplemente se me heló la sangre. De pensar en Levi en esa situación tan despreciable y vergonzosa… lo que el recepcionista llama "diversión" debe ser actualmente una tortura para él…

¿O quizás… No?

Nunca se me había cruzado este pensamiento por la cabeza. ¿Y si a él le agradaba tener sexo? No creo que sea posible… por la perturbación que él tenía… pero sigue siendo una posibilidad. Quizás él estaba anhelando hacerlo… y yo simplemente ocupaba sus noches…

* * *

Dejen sus Reviews de si les parece interesante! x3

eso es todo~


	2. Rumores y complicaciones

**Holi o3o**

**Les agradezco a tod s por sus comentarios xD la verdad que no pense que este Fic tuviera tanta fama (?)**

**Bueno, perdón por el atraso, es que mi mama me estaba vigilando ;u; y quería saber que escribía, y bueno, yo no le podía responder "Nada, solo escribo historias ficticias en base de un anime, donde vuelvo a los personajes gay y hago que tengan sexo" c: No, no se puede xD**

**Bueno, les dejare leer~**

* * *

Seguí con este pensamiento en mi mente hasta llegar a mi casa. Era una casona bastante grande y que lo pienso, hace 4 meses que no duermo ahí más allá de una siesta en una hora libre que tenga, ya que siempre iba con Levi.

Estaba muy cansado, era tarde y tenía hambre. No era muy bueno cocinando, por lo cual debí pedir una Pizza. Ya se… un empresario multimillonario que puede ir a cualquier restaurant de la ciudad, pide una pizza por delivery. Pero es que las comidas demasiado caras y gourmet no me gustan, prefiero la simplicidad de una masa con salsa de tomate, queso y alguna que otra cosa más arriba.

Cuándo estaba sentado frente a la televisión, recibí un llamado de Mikasa. La última vez que nos habíamos visto fue en principios de diciembre, hace unas 2 semanas.

Descolgué el teléfono y le hable con la boca llena de Pizza.- ¡Ah, Mikasa!

-Eren, ¿estás comiendo pizza de nuevo?- Mikasa era la única persona que sabía mi nombre real, por lo cual siempre lo usaba.

Trague y le di otro mordisco a mi comida.- Si ¿por?-. Sabía cuándo le irritaba a Mikasa que yo le hablara con la boca llena, sobre todo si era Pizza, porque que era lo que mayormente comía, y ella estaba en contra de eso.

-Eren… ¿Solo lo haces para irritarme verdad?

-Me descubriste-. Le dije con un tono cantarín.- Pero igual, no se cocinar y no me gusta ir a restaurantes, así que la pizza por delivery es la mejor opción. Además de que me puedo quedar viendo televisión o estar en la computadora mientras como-. Seguí hablándole con la boca llena, tragaba, mordía y hablaba.

-Eren… ya no eres un niño, deja de hacer esas cosas. Bueno, te llamo por otra cosa. Te han visto… en un lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A que no eres un adolescente! ¡Deja de comer pizza y estar en la computadora como un vago!

-No, no me refería a eso… estoy viendo televisión, además…era lo otro –.Solté una pequeña risa, me encantaba hacer enojar a Mikasa. Claro, a larga distancia, si hubiera estado en frente de ella ya no tendría posibilidades de procrear.

-Eren, ¿has estado yendo… a lugares distintos, estos últimos tiempos?

-¿A qué te refieres con "lugares distintos"?

-Hay un rumor escandaloso que se originó de una foto que te saco un paparazzi que te seguía encubierto. Es una foto tuya, en una calle de clase baja cerca de dónde vives…-. Mientras hablaba dejaba de masticar por el temor… ¿Acaso…?.- …Entrando a un Prostíbulo.

_**Mierda.**_

-¿E-eh? ¿Cuándo sacaron esa foto?

-¿Entonces es verdad?-. Me tenía entre la espada y la pared, me conocía bien y no era una persona a la cuál le pudiera mentir…

-Bueno… Si…

-¡Eren!-. Conocía ese tono de voz… lo conocía bien… sabía que ahora vendría un regaño de su parte…- ¡Me pides siempre que te ayude fingiendo ser tu pareja para no tener que rechazar de manera cruel a alguna mujer, y te vas a un prostíbulo a pagar para follar con una!

-¡No lo entiendes, es distinto!

-¿¡Distinto!? ¿¡En qué!?

-En que es hombre… para empezar…

Con esto se quedó callada totalmente. La helé, es más, si no le provoqué un ataque cardíaco estaba rozando. ¿Qué iban a poner en los diarios? "¡Gran modelo y cantante muere de un infarto al saber que su hermanastro es gay y va a un prostíbulo todas las noches!" No quedaría muy bien…

-Eren, mañana, en tu casa, a las 3 de la tarde.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Qué vas a hac…?-. Me dejo con la palabra en la boca ya que colgó el teléfono. Mierda, mañana recibiría un gran puñetazo de su parte. Más allá de ser una modelo muy exitosa, sigue teniendo una fuerza monumental, Y si algo no le falta es coraje para golpearme.

.

.

.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien. Sentía frío, aunque estuviera cubierto de mantas. No sentía ese tipo de frío… me faltaba la calidez del cuerpo de Levi abrazándome. Solo de imaginármelo teniendo sexo con otro hombre y varias mujeres… me daba repulsión.

Me levante con desgano. No sabía bien qué hora era, sólo que era de mediodía por lo menos. Por suerte era sábado. El único día que tenía libre.

Me acerque al reloj, y vi que eran las 2:30 de la tarde. Recordé que Mikasa venía a las 3:00, así que tomé una ducha rápida, y para cuándo me estaba por empezar a vestir ella estaba tocando el timbre. Baje en calzones, anhelando de que no viniera acompañada. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, pero cuándo me vio, soltó una pequeña risita murmurando algo que alcancé a entender cómo "Tal cómo un niño…"

La invite a pasar, subí a mi habitación y volví con los pantalones puestos y la camiseta a medias, la cuál termine de acomodar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Sabes, bajar las escaleras a ciegas tapado por una camiseta es arriesgado.

-¡Mikasa! No soy un niño, no necesito que me repliques todo.

-Dices que no eres un niño, pero actúas tal cómo uno Eren…

-¡Mikasa!-. Le volví a replicar con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-Estaba bromeando…-. Soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo. Luego me uní y nos reímos juntos. Era extraño tener esos momentos a solas con ella. Cuándo uno no estaba ocupado el otro sí, y cuándo queríamos vernos en lugares públicos los paparazzi nos invadían con cámaras. Esa gente no sabe respetar el espacio personal.

Le invité a comer allí mismo, ya que yo todavía no había almorzado. Empezó a preparar la comida en mi cocina que casi nunca usaba, ya que se rehusaba a que comiera pizza una vez más.

Mientras que si yo intentaba cocinar se quemaba la cuchara, Mikasa era una gran ama de casa. Se vio forzada a serlo por nuestra agitada infancia. Y si hay algo que anhelo de ella, es que me haga de comer de nuevo esos platillos deliciosos que comíamos cuándo éramos pequeños.

Luego del almuerzo seguimos hablando de trivialidades. Desde las modelos engreídas de la revista dónde ella trabajaba actualmente hasta la tostada con chocolate arriba. Hasta que ella no pudo más y fue directo al punto. Demasiado directo para mi gusto…

-… Y por eso creo que el Pan con chocolate es delicioso si le agregas algo de dulce o fresas frescas encima…

-Eren, ¿Por qué vas a ese prostíbulo?

-PFFFTHJASHA-. Escupí todo el café que tenía en la boca hasta el momento por la sinceridad de la pregunta.- ¡Mikasa! ¡No seas tan directa así de repente!

-Responde-. La frialdad en sus ojos casi me congela…

-Bueno… pero jura que no te reirás de la explicación del cómo llegue a ese lugar, ¿Ok?

-Está bien.

Le explique todo. Lo de los impulsos, lo de la voz interna, el recepcionista, cómo funciona el mercado negro de las prostitutas, y de… Levi.

-¿Así que te volviste gay y cómo no puedes cautivar a hombres pagas para follar con uno?

-¡MIKASA! ¡Ya te eh dicho que no es así, yo solo eh dormido con él!

-¿No tuvieron sexo?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!-. Estaba chillándole, totalmente ruborizado, cómo un niño a su madre negando rotundamente alguna travesura, aunque Mikasa fuera unos meses menor que yo, siempre parecía mucho más madura y la hermana mayor. Ella seguía presionándome, joder.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO!

-¿No la metiste?

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO MIKASA, JODER, SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN!... Ah… -Me percaté de que dije eso en voz alta cuándo ella se tapó la boca y se rio por lo bajo ¿¡Realmente le causaba tanta gracia!? .- ¡M-Mikasa!-. Si antes estaba ruborizado, ahora era un tomate con ojos verdes.- ¡N-No me hagas decir esas cosas en voz alta!

-Eren, realmente sigues siendo un niño…

-¡Y-Ya basta!

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu plan? –.De nuevo la seriedad cobro su cara

-Bueno… la verdad no lo sé. Ya te explique cómo funcionaba la cantidad de tiempo que la… me hizo un nudo en la garganta al mencionar esta palabra incluyendo a Levi dentro de esta categoría.-…P-prostituta se queda en el establecimiento. Mi idea es ir todas las noches… ¡S-Sin hacer nada! Simplemente dormir con él para que su precio vaya bajando, que cumpla su cupo y poder… Comprarlo, para que pueda salir de ese estado de vida tan miserable.

-¿Y porque no lo compras de una vez y ya? Con la cantidad de dinero que tienes podrías comprarte todas las prostitutas y hasta el edificio con la calle incluida.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero no funciona así. Es como… una ley entre estos negocios. La prostituta solo se puede vender cuándo haya cumplido su cupo o un determinado tiempo en el lugar… ya que se las van pasando de establecimiento en establecimiento.

-Hmm… Jaja -. Soltó otra risa de esas tan típicas de ella. Yo en respuesta hice un puchero notable en mi mejilla derecha.

-¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que sigues pensando cómo un niño. Sueles pensar en cosas que sólo funcionarían en un mundo de fantasía, pero que al final por ser tan testarudo terminas cumpliendo. ¿Es realmente increíble, no? Bueno, buena suerte, Eren. Si necesitas algo, tú solo me dices, ¿Ok?

Mi cara se ilumino al tener la aprobación de Mikasa con tal idea descabellada, que implicara mi estado sentimental, y que sobre todo fuera un hombre, que además es prostituta. ¡Todo lo desaprobado de ella en un conjunto fue aprobado! Quién lo diría…

.

.

.

Estuve esperando toda la tarde sentado frente al reloj para que se hiciera hora de ir a ver a Levi de nuevo. Luego de pasar una noche sin él me sentía totalmente culpable.

Marcaron las 7:00, así que me fui a duchar. Mientras estaba dentro de la ducha, comencé a pensar en mi amante… en mi querido Levi… e inconscientemente mi mano se deslizo suavemente hacia mi entrepierna. Nunca había hecho algo como esto… pero con pensar en su delgada y delicada figura, irguiéndose con orgullo a pesar de la vida que lleva, cómo un gran cuervo negro herido, empecé a acariciar mi pene, el cual ya estaba erecto. Pero de pequeñas sobadas pase a masturbarlo con una fuerza, que arrancaba finos gemidos de mi garganta cada vez que subía y bajaba.

Llegué a tal punto que no pude contenerme más y eyacule. Un espeso y caliente líquido blanco salió de la cabeza de mi miembro. Esta se fue por el desagüe, y yo me enjuague las manos y mi pene que ahora yacía flácido (con cuidado de no empezar a tocarme de nuevo) para después salir de la ducha y vestirme.

Estaba ansioso, podría ver a Levi de nuevo… disculparme por no estar con él ayer… por haber tenido que quedarse con ese hombre del que me hablo el recepcionista… Sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia el prostíbulo cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

**Comentarios del autor (?) osea sho. Y también las respuestas a los review xD**

**Cómo siempre, primero los locos, ejem, Wkesh: AKjkahsdkjasdh xD Me alegro que te guste :B y nose si vas a shorar (?) pero xD hoy estaba pensando en hacer un Oneshot Angst xDD así que ponte atenta (?) Yo también te amo uwu xDD y yo también le digo Ushcale a el sucio estúpido que alquilo 8 consoladores (?)**

**Rafael-Esteban: No te mueras D:**

**Galuha: Gracias por agradecerme 3 (?)**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el 3 cap de el fic uwu y además estoy por actualizar Ayudame a salir de mi locura~ :B**

**Esten atentos owó cómo siempre, sus reviews son bienvenidos con una alfombra roja, pétalos de rosa y chispas de chocolate (?)**

**Patatapandicornio**


	3. Tal como a una princesa

**Holi :D**

**Volvió**** patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fic (o3ó)7**

**Estuve escribiendo bastante estos días D: pero aprovecho ahora que tengo fin de semana largo por paro de porteros para adelantarme con algunos cap, ya que se acerca mi cumpleaños, y bueno, no creo que pueda escribir en medio de una fiesta con mis amigas fisgonas xD**

**Por ahora eso es todo, les dejaré leer~**

* * *

Por fin llegué a esa calle desolada que tanto conocía. Podría nombrar cada edificio y establecimiento que hay ahí. Estaba pasando por el frente de la casa del niño rubio… faltan dos edificios… uno… y llegué con ese cartel. De nuevo estaba en frente de ese edificio viejo, el cuál originalmente debía ser hermoso

Portaba variedad de detalles pequeños típicos de la arquitectura antigua de la ciudad, cosas como flores talladas en la piedra de este. Si lo restauraran y le dieran otro propósito, atraería las miradas drásticamente.

Entre a esa recepción no muy bien cuidada que me conocía de memoria. Estaba jadeando, apoyado en mis rodillas. Joder, debo hacer ejercicio más seguido. El mismo recepcionista de siempre estaba leyendo en el mostrador. Levantó la mirada y la volvió a bajar cómo si solo hubiera confirmado su teoría de que era yo el que había entrado.

-Jaja, volviste jovencito.

-¡S-Si! Por supuesto, ¡Y Por supuesto voy a alquilar a Levi! ¿Dónde está?

-Bueno, mira, ese hombre lo alquiló por todo un día, así que debes esperar media hora hasta que su turno termine. Te recomiendo que lo reserves ahora, aunque falte poco tiempo. Porque las renovaciones tienen prioridad sobre los alquileres individuales, pero las reservas están sobre todo

-¡Esta bien!

Los minutos se volvían horas eternas, seguía esperando el momento en el que se marcaran las nueve en punto. Quería poder ver a Levi de nuevo. Anhelo el día en el que me deje abrazarlo, besarlo y tocarlo. Verlo simplemente me produce un sentimiento de soledad, pero a la vez excitación. Su pequeño cuerpo, con su cabello negro y sus hermosos ojos rasgados y afilados, del color de la plata.

Por Fin, Por fin el tiempo de espera termino. Espere mirando la escalera fijamente, para ver quién era el puto responsable de haber tomado la noche de Levi. MI noche con Levi. Pero no lo podía ver.

El recepcionista también se alertó por el retraso del cliente, minutos perdidos es dinero perdido.

Pasaron 15 minutos desde que termino el turno de Levi.

-Joder, porque mierda se tarda tanto ese imbécil… No pudo haber escapado, tengo su número de teléfono y dirección. Ayer pidió 3 botellas de Champagne, espero que no esté borracho, ni ninguna de las chicas. Subiré a la habitación para ver qué carajo pasó.

-Yo le acompañaré. Se bastante de defensa personal, y soy bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que si necesita sacar a patadas a ese hombre, yo estoy aquí para ayudar.

-¿Seguro…? Bueno, está bien, la verdad que si necesito algo que alguien que me ayude a sacar clientes problemáticos, Jaja.

Así seguimos por las escaleras. Instintivamente me dirigí hacia el pasillo dónde se encontraba usualmente la habitación de Levi, pero me percaté de que el recepcionista iba hacia otro lado, y ahí recordé que había estado en una… orgía…

Al llegar a la puerta de esa habitación desconocida para mí, se escuchaban las risas de un hombre mayor. Estridentes y extravagantes, me causaban asco. El recepcionista tenía una copia de la llave de la habitación, pero no fue necesaria porque la entrada estaba abierta.

Me había preparado mentalmente para lo que me esperaba detrás de esa puerta, pero me perturbo de igual manera lo que vi.

Un hombre alto, rubio y musculoso y desnudo, hay que decir, tirado sobre una cama, rodeado de mujeres con atributos enormes desnudas, algunas con consoladores en sus… intimidades… Riendo y charlando, mientras jugueteaban con sus cuerpos sobre el hombre desnudo.

Al ver al recepcionista, pareció que se alegraron. Debieron pasar una noche de mucho calor y sexo, por lo cual se les veía cansadas. Al ver mi presencia, pareció que se avergonzaron de su presentación. Más allá de ser lo que eran, me daba la sensación de que en algún momento de sus vidas fueron hermosas, y unas chicas con una familia, novio, etc. Una entablo una pequeña conversación con el recepcionista, con lo cual supe que se llamaba Sal. En ese momento, el hombre que hasta ahora se hallaba dormido despertó al sentir el parloteo de las mujeres que se hallaban encima de él. Parecía algo cansado, y borracho. Lo primero que dijo fue él porque de que las chicas estuvieran charlando con el recepcionista y no follándolo. Empezó a discutir con Sal cuándo este le dijo que su tiempo había acabado.

-Señor, Le digo que su tiempo se ha acabado, así que retírese de una vez.

-¡No jodas recepcionista estúpido, renueva la jodida noche y listo!

-Solo puedo permitirle que lo haga con una de las 6 citas que ha pedido.

-Entonces, elijo a este… -. Sonrío de una manera torcida, me causo escalofríos de solo verlo. Ahí pude ver, cuándo este hombre se movió, que Levi yacía recostado al lado suyo. Se veía horrible, con ojeras, cansado, y cuándo se movió, pude ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro. El hombre, lo tomo de la cara, apretándole los cachetes, y lamio uno de ellos de manera lasciva. No podía más, ver la cara de asco en Levi me incentivaba. Cuándo me vio su cara se llenó de vergüenza, la llevó hacia un lado… no quería que lo viera así…. Quería ir corriendo y golpear a ese jodido imbécil con cabello de librito. Hasta que una luz apareció frente a mí.

-Lo siento señor, pero a Levi lo han reservado.

-¿¡Hah!? Yo lo tenía desde antes, eso me da prioridad ¿No?

-Las reservas se priorizan ante todo, no importa si usted lo tenía de antes.

-Ja, entonces dile a la persona que lo alquiló que dividamos los gastos y nos divirtamos los dos.

Yo, que había permanecido callado, rogándole a dios que me diera autocontrol, entré a la habitación, diciendo solo unas palabras simples.

-Lo siento, pero-. A medida que iba avanzando hacia la cama, y Levi en ella, los ojos de este hombre se abrían más, cómo si le sorprendiera que yo estuviera allí, quién sabe, quizás es algún idiota que vio mi rostro en las noticias.- Yo no pienso compartir a mi Levi con una escoria sucia como tú.

Dicho esto, el idiota ese se movió bruscamente de la cama King Size, yendo hasta el otro lado de esta y causando algunas quejas de parte de las mujeres que yacían encima de él. Levi quedó totalmente indefenso ante mí, tirado en la cama, desnudo… Ni quería atreverme a mirar su entrepierna ni sus partes bajas, por miedo a ver alguna indecencia que el hombre le haya hecho. Empezó a incorporarse sentándose en la cama, pero podía ver el dolor impreso en su rostro al mover las caderas.

-Ayer…-Estaba con la voz temblorosa, casi me quiebro en dos, no podía verlo así, no quería verlo así.-… Ayer no viniste… No viniste conmigo…

-Lo siento Levi, realmente lo siento, yo quería venir aquí, contigo, como siempre, pero las reuniones y…y…

-Ayer… tuve que quedarme aquí, me forzaron a venir aquí. Por tu culpa… me tuve que acostar con ese hombre horrible…-. Él también estaba por quebrarse

-L-Levi, realmente lo siento, Realmente…-. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos, y se deslizaron lentamente por mis mejillas, mientras me recostaba en las rodillas de Levi, realmente lo sentía… realmente… lo extrañé.-Lo siento…

-Está bien… pero…-Hizo una pequeña pausa.- No te vuelvas a tardar, Mocoso.

-S-Si…

Atrás, todos estaban expectantes, hasta el mismísimo Sal nos observaba con detalle.

-¿Nos vamos?-. Tomé su mano y le bese el dorso, tal como a una princesa. Esto causo un cuchicheo y un pequeño gritito de fangirl en las chicas. Supongo que no se debían relacionar demasiado con Levi, pero deseaban que las trataran así, y cómo se sentía, por eso lo animaban y lo felicitaban.

Entre los cuchicheos, escuche algunos comentarios cómo por qué lo trataban como princesa si él era un hombre, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

-Tch…-. Fue el único sonido que emitió Levi, ese típico chasquido de lengua que me encantaba. Giro el rostro para un lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuándo vi su tierna cara con un color rojo vivo tiñendo su piel blanca, terminé de atraerme a él. Termine de enamorarme de él.-N-No puedo…

-¿Ha? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Mire hacia el costado, todas las chicas estaban expectantes, como si estuvieran viendo o leyendo una historia de amor entre dos hombres, y alguna que otra con brillos en los ojos. No sé qué clase de personas son viendo este tipo de escena.

-N-No me puedo levantar… me duele… mucho…-. Cuándo vi su rostro diciéndome esto, casi sufro de una hemorragia nasal masiva. Él estaba totalmente sonrojado, con su mano cubriendo su boca, avergonzado de lo que decía. Se veía tan adorable… tenía suerte de que hubiera gente en la habitación, si no, me hubiera lanzado sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Entonces…-. Simplemente, ya no me controlé más. Siempre me había resistido a tocarlo sutilmente en la noche, cuándo dormíamos juntos, pero me cansé. Me cansé y tire sus barreras abajo. Me acerqué, lo cubrí con el abrigo que llevaba puesto para que no lo vieran… No quería que lo vieran, quería que ese hermoso cuerpo solo me perteneciera a mí… que solo se mostrara ante mí. Pase mis manos por debajo de sus piernas, sujetándolo, y lo levanté en el aire, quedando este por encima de mí, sentado en mis brazos cruzados a la altura de mi pecho, y con sus hermosas y frágiles piernas a los lados de mi torso.

-¡H-Hey! ¿¡Que estás haciendo, mocoso de mierda!?

-Si Levi no puede caminar, entonces yo lo cargaré-. Pude escuchar los gritos de fangirl producidos por las chicas de atrás.-

-Tch…-. Estaba sonrojado de nuevo… se veía tan lindo, sus sonrojos eran como sus pequeñas sonrisas. Eran las sonrisas ocultas de Levi.-M-Muévete…

-¡Sí! -. Le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, una de esas radiantes y sinceras, que salen desde dentro del corazón. Luego, ante la mirada de todos, me marche con Levi en brazos.

* * *

¡SI EREN, MARCHATE! y llevatelo a la cama (?)

Ejem, con lo de "personas que estaban mirándonos expectantes, no se que clase de personas ven este tipo de escenas" Era un mensaje subliminal (?) No estaba solo dirigido hacia las chicas de la historia e_e

Les contare algunas opiniones sobre los personajes de mi historia (?) que así es como yo los tengo etiquetados, para que ustedes por ahí los piensen igual y... bueno, meh :T

Hmm, el comentario principal que tengo por ahora, es que yo me imagino a las prostitutas no como egocéntricas que quieren tener más noches para salir de ahí, sino que también sufrieron el mismo tipo de destino trágico que las demás (incluido Levi) Por eso se entienden las unas a las otras, y se apoyan en momentos de gloria de sus compañeras, como es el caso de los gritos de fangirl cuándo a Levi lo tratan como princesa (?) o más bien, princeso? xD

Con respecto a los reviews, ¡Muchas gracias! Me seguiré esforzando y escribiendo lo más que pueda para actualizar los Fan-Fic y no dejarlas sin nada que leer (?)

Wkesh, por favor, deja el café, te está haciendo mal.

Patatapandicornio~


	4. Nombre

**Holooo xD**

**Volvió patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fic o: así que no estén rascando la puerta como perrito xD **

**A partir de acá empieza el Lemon e_é pervertidos ewé**

**Bueno, lees dejaré leer o: con este cap además viene algo de misterio o: o: o: les digo: Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap. y ¿Adivinen qué? ya estoy adelantada dos capítulos con "Ayudame a salir de mi Locura"**

* * *

Llegamos a la habitación de siempre, yo lo seguía cargando en brazos, y él dejo que lo llevara, porque más allá de tener orgullo, le encanta que lo traten como un Rey, y se nota.

Lo dejé sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado para que no le doliera al contacto, ya que había pasado una noche muy… agitada. Acto seguido, le quite el abrigo cuidadosamente de sus hombros, para dejar al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, con una piel de tez blanquecina. Lo observé de pies a cabeza, desde su hermoso rostro que se teñía de un leve rosado en la zona de sus mejillas, hasta sus partes íntimas, las cuales estaban erectas, reclamando atención.

Me atreví a tocarlo en la zona de sus hombros, solo un simple y pequeño roce fue suficiente para hacer que se estremeciera completamente.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunté, con un tono de inocencia y preocupación en la voz.- ¿Te molesto que te tocara los hombros?

-N-No, solo es que tienes las manos frías. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido usar guantes, mocoso?-. No sé porque, pero el que este hermoso hombre me nombrara de esa manera, me traía nostalgia.

-La verdad es que no es una prenda que suela usar muy seguido, Levi-. Me encantaba llamarlo por su nombre, ya que siempre que lo hacía se sonrojaba un poco. Amaba esos pequeños sonrojos que se manifestaban en sus mejillas si usaba las palabras correctas, son como sonrisas ocultas. Son las sonrisas de Levi.

-Idiota…

Me quité el chaleco que llevaba, para dejar al descubierto simplemente una camiseta color verde oliva. Acto seguido, la bufanda color rojo vivo que había comprado hace poco, parecida a la que tenía originalmente cuándo era pequeño, pero que le deje a Mikasa cuándo decidimos seguir cada uno con su vida, que indicaba la promesa de seguir en contacto, y volver a encontrarnos. Cuándo simplemente quede en camiseta, pantalones y zapatos, me senté en la cama para quitarme estos últimos, con Levi al lado.

Este me observaba detenidamente como la primera vez que nos conocimos, cada movimiento que hacía, él lo seguía con la mirada hasta que movía otra parte de mi cuerpo. Realmente me sentía como un convicto siendo observado por un policía en riesgo de que saque un arma.

Cuando termine de quitarme los zapatos y me estire, alzando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y produciendo un leve suspiro, pasó lo increíble.

Levi se movió de la cama, simplemente para sentarse sobre mis piernas, dejando al descubierto su pecho en frente mío, el cual tenía una pequeña cicatriz de lo que sospeche sería un corte. Estábamos a unos 15 centímetros uno del otro, cómo él estaba sentado por encima de mí, quedaba un poco más alto, y me miraba desde arriba. Simplemente estar en esta posición se me hacía extremadamente lascivo, me estaba excitando, y él lo sabía. Instintivamente, lo tome por las caderas atrayéndolo hacia mí, lo que causo una mínima mueca de dolor que duro solo medio segundo. Realmente le dolía su parte baja.

-L-Levi…-. Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca en ese estado de asombro y estupefacción.- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo…? ¿A-Acaso quieres que te tome…?

-Quiero que me tomes y me hagas el amor hoy-. Me quede aún más estupefacto con estas palabras, lo dijo con un tono de inocencia y necesidad, con una cara que cualquiera pagaría por ver. Realmente estaba sucediendo, poco a poco estaba derribando las murallas de este pequeño hombre tan frío y calculador.- ¿Está mal?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Haré lo que quieras, mientras haga feliz a Levi! Pero… ¿Estás bien? Me refiero ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo, en tu estado actual?

-No me importa. Me duele más que haya tenido sexo con ese hombre. Tener sexo con gente desconocida me repugna, porque al ser lo que soy me tratan como si fuera simplemente un juguetito más. Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero que me hagas el amor. No quiero que me tomes como objeto de placer, quiero que me ames con cada movimiento que hagas.

-L-Levi…-. No pude contenerme más, abracé al pequeño e indefenso hombre que tenía en frente mío, para empezar a besarle el cuello de manera salvaje. No podía parar, no quería parar. Estaba dejando marcas por todo su cuello, me detuve para ver la cara de Levi de nuevo. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, y la cara roja, gozando y disfrutando cada beso y toque que hacía. Le pegué un pequeño mordisco en la zona cercana a la yugular, que arranco un pequeño gemido de su garganta. Sabía tan dulce… dulce y amargo a la vez. Tal cómo él.

Lo tome de nuevo y lo recosté en la cama, de manera suave y a conciencia, lo cual solo excitaba más a el de cabello negro.

Por primera vez, estaba abrazándolo

Por primera vez, estaba tocándolo

Por primera vez, estaba besándolo.

Por primera vez, se dejó amar por mí.

Lo mire a los ojos, amaba esos ojos, y me recordaban un sentimiento que no podía comprender muy bien. Eran del color de la plata apagada, rasgados y seductores. Pero podían dedicar la mirada más cargada de odio si querían.

Hice lo que anhelaba desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, por primera vez pude besar esos labios suaves y rosados, que sabían amargos por todas las maldiciones que salían de ellos, pero que luego de unos segundos se volvieron dulces al tacto de los míos.

Lo besaba mientras él empezaba a quitarme la camiseta. Debido a la excitación de sus manos rozando mi abdomen, tantee con mi lengua sus labios, que no tardaron en ceder y abrirse para dejar pasar a esta. Nos dimos un beso apasionado, como ningún otro que se halla visto. Un beso de amantes que se anhelaban desde hace mucho tiempo, que se extrañaban, que se necesitaban. Separamos nuestros labios, que quedaron simplemente conectados por un pequeño hilillo de saliva, para recuperar aliento, ya que había durado tanto que nos estábamos quedando sin aire.

Él prosiguió a prácticamente arrancarme la camisa de un tirón, así dejando al descubierto mi torso, por el cuál Levi se sorprendió.

-Me gustan tus músculos…-. Me dijo eso con los ojos abiertos mientras recorría mi abdomen con sus manos, subiendo hasta mi pecho y tomándome por los hombros

-¿¡E-Eh!? ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?-. Por auto reflejo me separe de él y cubrí mi pecho con mis brazos, tal como una chica que esconde su busto al ser sorprendida desnuda.- ¡Deja de hacer comentarios pervertidos por favor!

-Jaja-. Fue la primera vez que pude escuchar una pequeña risa de su parte. Me pareció tan encantadora e hipnotizante.- Pareces una chica en esa posición.

-N-No es mi culpa, si tú haces comentarios como esos-. Dije esta frase con un tono alto, pero las últimas palabras con voz baja y un puchero en mi boca. Él me estaba mirando expectante, esperando algo de mí. Me abalancé de nuevo sobre él, para dejarlo tumbado sobre la cama, entre mis brazos que lo rodeaban por los lados. Me estaba dedicando una de sus mejores miradas lascivas… era tan sensual… ya no podía esperar más, estaba duro allí abajo debido a los roces de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y los candentes besos que compartimos.

Empezó a tocar de nuevo mi abdomen mientras me miraba, simplemente para ver mi rostro cuándo empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de mi pantalón, para luego empezar a bajarlo lentamente, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior. Hizo una pequeña pausa para tantear el bulto que se erguía debajo de esta, lo cual causo un fino gemido de mi parte.

Me miro de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, lo cual acto seguido se convirtió en lujuria.

-¿Acaso eres…?-. Comenzó a formular la pregunta, mientras me miraba con la cabeza semi-inclinada hacia un costado.

-¡E-Eh…!-. Lo interrumpí a la mitad

-Entonces si lo eres…

-¡Eso no importa!

-Entonces esa era la razón por la cual no me tomabas antes…

-Eso no es verdad…-. Dije en voz baja bajando la mirada, escondiéndola por la pena que sentía en ese momento invadiéndome.- N-No te hice nada, simplemente porque no quería… no quería simplemente una relación basada en el sexo, quería conquistarte, y abrazarte, y besarte…

Estas palabras hicieron que los ojos del pelinegro se abrieran de par en par y se llenaran de lágrimas.

-E-Eren…

Al escuchar esa simple palabra, me quedé totalmente paralizado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. ¿Cómo….? ¿P-Por qué…?

-L-Levi… ¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre… real?

* * *

**Les dije que habría Lemon ¿Verdad? pues... MENTÍ MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**(no me peguen, viene en el siguiente D: -dice esto mientras esquiva cocos-)**

Pasemos a los reviews o:

KathKolmer: Bueno, pos lo siento D: pero no se que signidica Ooc xD así que si me dijeras me ayudarías para no cometer el error de nuevo Q3Q

Rafael: ¡Gracias! Realmente me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, ya que soy tecnicamente "nueva" en esto, y recibir apoyo me hace latir el cocoro :'v (?) Así que acá tenes el cap nuevo xD wii (?)

Bueno, lo mejor para el final... Wkesh: Sabía que tomabas café porque soy... ¡BATMAN! NANANANANANANANANANA ¡BATMAN!. Quedate tranquila, la TV nos seduce a todos con sus sensuales pixeles (?) y Deja el café nena, puedo ver que tomas bastante seguido desde la ventana de mi casa... ¡EJEM, NADA! (?)

Dejen sus reviews! xD y cómo estoy aburrida y descubrí una banda nueva que me encanta, les haré una pregunta para matar el tiempo (?) ¿Que música escuchan? ¿Cuál es su banda o canción favorita? Yo escucho Rock y metal o: mis bandas favoritas son One Ok Rock, Bullet for my Valentine, Skillet, Pappercut Massacre e Imagine Dragons *3* y todas las canciones de estas bandas me encantan D: pero de One ok Rock, creo que Re:Make y Nothing Helps *-* de Bullet... Heart Burns into Fire, de Skillet... Hero, Monster y Falling inside the black, Pappercut Massacre... TODAS *-* e Imagine dragons... TODAS TODITAS D:

Espero recibir su opinión xD y si quieren recomendar bandas, recomienden pos (?)

¡AH SI! D: si ven algún error de redacción, es el pinshi sitio que aveces saca guiones y acotaciones D:

Patatapandicornio~


	5. Dilo una vez mas

**-Llega corriendo con las hojas en la mano-**

**KAJSHAJKSA DDDD: ¡perdón por la demora! -Se tropieza con nada y cae de cara-**

**Amm D: que decir, perdón por el atraso Dx me esforcé en hacerlo extenso, y bueno... no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemon ;3; así que no esperen demasiado, pero algo es algo (?) :c**

**Por ahora, eso es todo, les dejaré leer~**

* * *

-Levi… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre real?

-¿E-Eh? ¿Real?

Me separe de Levi, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible…? Si pensara que mi nombre era Ethan, no sospecharía, porque lo pudo haber escuchado o leído por ahí… pero… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre real? No tiene explicación alguna, no pudo haberlo sacado de ningún lado, es algo privado que solo conoce Mikasa y algunos amigos muy privados como Armin, Jean, Connie o Sasha.

-L-Levi, ¿De dónde lo escuchaste…? ¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es Eren?

-¿Cómo…? Dices… N-No lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Es como si lo recordara de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo… ¿Realmente ese es tú nombre? ¿Por qué mencionaste algo como "Real"?

-Es que… en la sociedad, me veo forzado a ocultar mi nombre por culpa de crímenes de mi padre, y me oculto diciendo que me llamo Ethan. Pero… Mi nombre real, es Eren. Eren Jäeger.

-Cambio de personaje-

Eren… ¿Eren… Jäeger? No lo entiendo… me viene nostalgia, es un nombre que ya conocía desde antes. Es un nombre con el que ya había soñado, que había imaginado escuchar alguna vez. Pero… ¿Por qué? Nunca había visto a Eren en mi vida hasta el momento en el que abrió la puerta de la habitación aquella vez. Siempre… siempre se me hizo parecido a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

Paso lo mismo con aquel hombre con el que me acosté anoche. Se me hacía conocido, pero de igual manera que por Eren sentí nostalgia y atracción, por ese hombre sentí odio, rencor y repulsión.

-Cambio de personaje de nuevo xD-

-L-Levi, no sé cómo lo sabes, pero realmente… me da lo mismo. Si sabes mi nombre, debe ser cosa del destino, y si el destino está escrito de esta manera, no hay posibilidad de cambiarlo ¿Verdad? Simplemente… continuemos…-. Le bese los labios suavemente, beso al cual él correspondió con gusto. Se volvió a sentar encima de mí, esta vez yo lo tome por las nalgas, lo cual solo puso más caliente el ambiente y por consecuencia, a nosotros dos.

No podía creer lo que hacía, pero simplemente por dejarme llevar, estaba manoseando a Levi mientras este me besaba, deteniéndose a veces para poder recuperar la respiración a Jadeos, pero no duraba demasiado hasta que yo lo comiera de nuevo.

Siguió así por unos minutos, hasta que Levi soltó mis hombros y se aproximó con sus manos hacia mi entrepierna, la cual estaba ya erecta desde hace rato. Empezó a acariciarla por arriba de la ropa interior, lo cual sacaba pequeños gemidos de mi parte, mientras lo hacía me miraba con una cara que indicaba que disfrutaba del espectáculo que le estaba dando. Quién sabe qué cara tenía yo en ese momento.

Siguió con esa tortura por unos minutos mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho debido a la debilidad que me causaba sus manos aprisionando mi zona privada.

De repente, me soltó, y dejó de estar encima de mí para sentarse en la cama, a un medio metro más o menos. Y empezó a quitarme la ropa interior, acción a la cual yo respondí tratando de evitarlo, y quedamos forcejeando por quitarme la ropa. Más allá de su tamaño, este hombre tenía una fuerza descomunal, por lo cual lógicamente, el forcejeo lo ganó el, quedándome yo sentado con las piernas cruzadas en frente. Levi se quedó mirando mi entrepierna, sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es grande…

-¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS PERVERTIDAS POR FAVOR!-. De nuevo mi reacción causo una pequeña risa (rozando lo lascivo) en él. Debió ser por mi sonrojo, y la expresión que tuve en ese momento. Pareciera que le divirtieran mis reacciones a sus comentarios pervertidos que se le escapan de su boca.

-Hey Eren… ¿Me dejas?

-Dejarte… ¿Qué?

-Hmm… ¿confías en mí?

-A este punto, no lo sé

-¿Podrías confiar?

-O-Ok…

Dicho esto, él empezó a toquetear mi pene, acto seguido empezó a lamerlo como si fuera un helado. Primero despacio, lo cual causaba leves gemidos de mi parte, y varios jadeos; pero fue aumentando la velocidad y firmeza, hasta que termino masturbándolo y lamiéndolo de tal manera que yo no podía contener mis finos gemidos y continuos espasmos.

Levi paro de un momento a otro, me miro con una mirada desafiante, retándome para que yo reaccionara. Me estaba provocando de la manera más sensual existente, en mi opinión. Pero no se esperó tal tipo de reacción de mi parte.

Prácticamente, me lancé sobre él, aprisionándolo entre mis brazos una vez más. La cara que Levi puso no tenía precio. Por primera vez había logrado sorprenderlo, ya que estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mirándome con la incógnita reflejada en ellos. Me acerque a su rostro una vez más, y lo bese de nuevo.

Los besos de Levi son unos por los que yo pagaría toda la fortuna que tengo si fuera necesario. El suave contacto que se produce de sus suaves y rosados labios con los míos, genera un cosquilleo que recorre todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y un sentimiento que no puedo explicar con palabras. Los besos de este pequeño, frío y pervertido hombre los eh probado unas pocas veces esta noche, pero ya siento como si fueran una droga con la que me sería difícil vivir si no la poseo.

Pasaron los minutos, parecía que volaban mientras estábamos sumidos en nuestra burbuja de besos. La conexión de nuestros labios poco a poco se fue haciendo más profunda. De un momento a otro nuestras lenguas se conectaron y empezaron a danzar juntas.

Poco a poco, empecé a bajar hacia su vientre, sin antes detenerme en su pecho para admirar los pequeños pezones que ya estaban erectos por la excitación. Cuándo llegue a su vientre, lo bese dejando varias marcas en su piel, para que si alguna otra persona se le acercara pudiera ver que ya tiene dueño. Cuando estaba haciéndolo, levante la mirada y pude ver la expresión de Levi. Estaba sonrojado, extasiado por la sensación que le brindaba y se tapaba la boca con el puño semi-cerrado. Le dedique una mirada llena de travesura y lujuria, a la cual él reacciono encogiéndose un poco, como si tuviera miedo o vergüenza, lo cual tenía por seguro que era la segunda.

Al llegar a su entrepierna, deje de pensar que ese hombre fuera tan "pequeño". El esperaba que me detuviera en su falo, pero fui incluso más abajo, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera bastante. Llegue a esa pequeña entrada rosada y rugosa, que se veía bastante maltratada. Apenas la rocé y Levi se encogió un poco más, lo cual se me hacía extremadamente tierno y excitante. Me miraba, expectante cómo las otras veces; Mirando, observando y analizando cada movimiento que hacía, pero con una cara que reflejaba su excitación y vergüenza de que yo estuviera viendo esa zona tan privada suya.

Unte un poco mi dedo con su líquido pre-seminal, me relamí los labios y acto seguido empecé a presionar mi dedo en su agujero, el cuál poco a poco fue cediendo y dejándome entrar. Al poder introducir mi dedo completo él produjo un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

-Da igual si la metes entera de una vez-. Dijo esto con una voz grave y a regañadientes por la sensación.

-No, yo no busco placer personal, yo quiero hacer sentir bien a Levi. Por eso, prefiero prepararte.

-Te dije que da igual.

-Si da igual, entonces no hay problema en que haga lo que estoy haciendo, ¿Verdad?

-Tch…-. Bien, gané la primera ronda. Terminada la pequeña platica, empecé a mover mi dedo palpando su interior, el cuál es caliente y suave al tacto. Con este movimiento, él lanzó un pequeño gemido. No pude identificar si era de dolor o placer, pero probablemente fue una mezcla de los dos.

-¿Y? ¿Se siente bien?-. Le dije esto con un tono pícaro en mi voz, quería ver su reacción. Quería ver esas caras lascivas que no se da cuenta que hace, ese sonrojo y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas por la sensación.

-Calla, mocoso inútil… ¡Gah!-. La cara que hizo fue impresionante cuándo empecé a presionar con mi segundo dedo en su zona intima, hasta abrirme paso y poder entrar también con este. Empecé a mover mis dedos dentro de el en manera circular, que arrancaba pequeños y finos gemidos de su garganta para mi gran deseo. Seguí tocándolo en esa zona tan íntima, escuchando sus gemidos que se esforzaba por ocultar.

Llegó el momento en el que empecé a introducir el tercer dedo, sacándolos y volviendo a introducirlos una y otra vez para que se acostumbrara un poco a la sensación, que luego iba a ser provocada por mi pene. Con este movimiento Levi estaba gimiendo muy agudo, tal como una mujer.

Eso me hizo pensar que mi primera vez iba a ser con un hombre, cuándo toda la vida me imaginaba haciéndolo con Mikasa… que si uno lo piensa, es enfermo, pero es la única mujer que se me acercó, y además no creía que ella tuviera problemas.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que haciéndolo con Levi me siento bien, completo y se siente genial, porque de verdad es la persona que amo. Y juraré sobre mi madre si es necesario, que lo sacaré de este horrible lugar y le daré una vida cómo se la merece.

Saqué totalmente mis dedos de él, lo cual genero un último gemido de su parte. Mis dedos estaban húmedos y calientes. Me acomode entre sus piernas, mientras él las abría para que yo pudiera tener fácil acceso a su trasero.

-L-Levi…

-Ya, métela de una vez-. Dijo esto con un gruñido ronco, y yo con gusto lo obedecí.

Empecé a palpar y presione ligeramente hasta tener una cuarta parte dentro de él. Con este movimiento de caderas Levi soltó otro pequeño gemidito que se me hizo de la cosa más sensual y tierna. Yo tampoco pude evitar regocijo al entrar en él. Esa sensación de aprisionamiento que hacía su trasero producía una sensación caliente y húmeda en mi pene. Moví de nuevo mis caderas hacia delante, para ya tener la mitad de mí en su cuerpo. La sensación que me producía era cada vez más placentera. Tanto que termine metiendo la otra mitad de una vez, golpeando su fondo al hacerlo.

-G-Gah… L-Levi…- La sensación era tan excitante, era caliente y húmedo. Él estaba apretándome y eso hacía que se sintiera todavía mejor. Levi también estaba gimiendo por la sensación que le estaba provocando. Lo deje reposar para que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

-Eren…

-Levi, me empezaré a mover.

-E-Está… b-bien.

Dicho esto, empecé a mover mi cadera de adelante hacia atrás, metiendo una y otra vez me longitud en él, que arrancaba gemidos de su garganta, los cuáles ni intentaba contener, porque simplemente no podía. Se abrió de piernas lo más que podía para dejarme entrar más adentro de él. Así empecé desde dar pequeños empujones hasta salvajes estocadas que todo el tiempo tocaban su fondo, mientras él se afirmaba fuertemente a las sábanas.

-¡G-Gah! E-Eren… A-ahí…M-M-gah…-Más fuerte…

-A sus órdenes.- Aunque dije esto con un tono tranquilo besando el dorso de su mano, por dentro estaba derritiéndome de placer al poder apreciar el espectáculo que me brindaba. Mi entrepierna se sentía húmeda y caliente, siendo apretada constantemente por Levi, el cual estaba gimiendo agudo y constante, al unísono de mis embestidas.

La habitación se llenó de un sonido constante y húmedo, acompañado por los gemidos y gruñidos de los dos, seguí "azotando" a Levi por unos diez a quince minutos, estábamos empezando a llegar al clímax.

-E-eren… más fuerte, quiero más… más adentro…

Yo no podía hablar de la excitación que sufría en ese momento. Subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro dejándolo en una posición bastante… Embarazosa, pero de esta manera podía llegar más dentro de él, que causo que lanzara gemidos aún más agudos.

Seguimos así un rato. Yo ya casi no podía contener la erección que estaba por venir, pero no quería correrme antes que Levi. Así que levante su otra pierna para ponerla sobre mi hombro, y poder llegar hasta el completo fondo. Empecé a dar fuertes estocadas, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez. Cada vez que lo golpeaba, Levi no solo gemía…

Levi gemía mi nombre

Me quedé extasiado con la sensación que me daba que Levi dijera mi nombre una y otra vez, cada vez que lo golpeaba, a veces bajo, otras veces alto, otras entrecortado por el placer. Podía escucharlo todo el tiempo, casi llego al orgasmo por esto. Me encantaba saber, que esas reacciones, espasmos y caras lascivas eran resultado de mis acciones, solo me estaba poniendo más caliente con mis pensamientos.

Me centre de nuevo en la cara de la persona que se hallaba abajo mío. Estaba arqueando la espalda y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás del placer, dejando para mi éxtasis sus hermosos pezones a mi merced. Los empecé a lamer y mordisquear, lo que arrancaba gemidos agudos, tanto que parecía que su garganta se desgarraría por el desgaste de esos tonos.

-¡Eren!¡E-Eren!¡EREN!

-Gah… Levi, tu interior se siente genial…

-E-Eren… M-ás… M-me veng-o-. Sus frases se entrecortaban debido al placer. Sus palabras salían acompañadas por jadeos húmedos y calientes.

-Y-Yo tambi-én

Dicho esto, di unas embestidas más y ya no me contuve más. Un Espeso y caliente líquido blanco salió expulsado de mi pene. Levi se vino al mismo tiempo que yo, llenando de semen nuestros vientres, y hasta llego un poco a su rostro. Mientras nos corríamos, los dos gritamos enérgicamente una vez más el nombre del otro. Un grito lleno de pasión y placer.

Nos quedamos quietos, recuperando el aliento y regularizando la respiración. Mi corazón latía a más no poder, tanto que sentía que saldría disparado de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Gire de nuevo mi rostro hacia Levi, para verlo una vez más. Estaba con la cabeza girada hacia un lado, y los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, parecían tan dulces… tanto que me daban ganas de mordisquearlas para poder saber su sabor.

Saqué mi miembro de su interior, lo que causo un pequeño escalofrío en el pequeño hombre que me acompañaba, y me recosté a su lado, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de mi pecho en un abrazo, al cual él correspondió con gusto acurrucándose conmigo.

-Eren…

-Levi, di mi nombre una vez más.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-S-solo… Dilo por favor.

-Eren… Te amo.

-Gracias… Y-yo también.

Dichas estas palabras que tanto anhelaba que salieran de esa boca malhablada, le di un beso de "buenas noches" y nos dormimos los dos juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro.

* * *

Pasemos a los Reviews c: xD

Kiryuu: Soy la reencarnación del mal mismo (?) MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA...Cof-cof -. Empieza a toser porque no esta acostumbrada a reir malvadamente- (?)

Rafael: Gracias (?) trajiste la luz ;3; y bueno, mi fic, mi Levi tsundere violable por Eren (?)

Wkesh: Si soy malvada :V Y la verdad que SI QUE ES GRACIOSO XDDD kajsdhaksjd yo también estoy acostumbrada a decir "Mi dios" o "Dios mío" o "Dios a dónde vamos" y también soy atea xDD en serio mujer, somos hermanas gemelas por lo menos del alma ._.

PD: "Pasición"? ._.

Eso es todo por hoy xD sus reviews son bienvenidos con reflectores y pétalos de rosa (?) además de que se harán famosos al estar en los comentarios del final (?) por deozh... MIERDA, COSTUMBRE Y LA CSM onó

Sus reviews hacen latir mi cocoro para que no me muera :'v haganlo por el bien de mi salud. PD: Recuerden que si yo muero el fic no sigue (?) MUAJAJAJAJJAJAA Los estoy extorsionando Cof...Cof... -Mira a los lados del escenario buscando a asistente- Denme agua por favor, hacer esa risa me hace mal.

Bueno xD otra vez, eso es todo c:

Patatapandicornio~


	6. Noticias

**Holii! :D**

**Volvió**** patatapandicornio con la actualización del Fic o:**

**Se que últimamente me estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar y eso :c pero es que surgen varios contratiempos en mis horarios, tengo materias desaprobadas en el colegio, por lo cuál mi mama quiere que estudie y me castigo y blablabla :c**

**Este cap... bueno, es una conexión xD no tiene mucho de especial e3é pero el siguiente tiene salseo ° ͜ʖ ͡° hué**

**Bueno xD les dejaré leer c:**

* * *

Pasaron los días, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses. Meses que pasaron rápidamente junto a Levi. A MI Levi.

Todas, completamente todas las noches iba a ese prostíbulo para estar con él. A veces nos abrazábamos, otras nos besábamos, otras simplemente dormíamos, y la mayoría teníamos sexo… del salvaje…

No es que yo me negara ni algo por el estilo, realmente me gustaba hacerlo con él. Se sentía genial, y la mayoría de las veces al día siguiente iba fresco y de buen humor al trabajo, trataba bien a los empleados y esas cosas. Me encantaba escucharlo gemir, y me sobreexcitaba que dijera mi nombre mientras lo hacía. Una vez incluso, tuve un pequeño derrame nasal cuándo dijo mi nombre, gimiendo con una cara… o por dios no puedo pensar en eso, si lo hago me darán ganas de follarlo toda la noche, pero luego no podría caminar, y eso sería un problema…

Esa tarde tuve una reunión con personal y esas pajerías, el tema es que ahora estaba corriendo hacia mi querido Levi, el cuál debía estar esperando en la habitación, como siempre. Muchas veces por correr demasiado rápido llego antes de las siete y debo quedarme desesperado por la apertura del establecimiento, casi rascando la puerta como un perrito.

De solo pensar en mi Levi ya tengo mejor ánimo, no puedo esperar a sacarlo de allí, y tenerlo en mi casa… y que diga "Bienvenido a Casa, querido" o algo así, como en los juegos otome y anime que ve Armin. Quizás con un delantal color rosa… o solo con el delantal, sin ropa abajo… hm… que sensual se vería su trasero. O si no, con un vestido de novia… y escote corazón, sin mangas y un par de guantes… con corte sirena, color blanco y muchos lazos y flores… cómo me encantaría verlo así…

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la puerta del establecimiento, y al momento en el que pise el primer escalón se cumplieron las siete en punto y las puertas del prostíbulo se abrieron. Entré cómo un perrito esperando a recibir su comida a ese edificio. Desde el "incidente" de la llegada tarde, siempre reservo a Levi, aunque me cueste dinero adicional por eso. De nuevo, Sal estaba detrás del mostrador con revistas de sospechoso contenido.

-¿De nuevo aquí, eh jovencito? Ya eres nuestro cliente número 1

-¿Eh? Gracias, supongo.

Me miro meditando un poco lo que estaba por decir, dudando si decirlo o no.

-Bueno, mira. Esta información que te voy a decir es, en realidad, una que no puedo difundir entre los clientes, pero como me caes bien y todo eso, te diré algo muy importante. Lo que sí, no debes decirlo a nadie.

-¡S-Si! ¡Lo juro!

-Bueno… la cosa es que, la venta se hará mañana.

-¿Eh…? ¿¡Acaso te refieres a…!?

-Exacto, así que no puedes reservar hoy porque se hará la venta mañana. Por política no podemos "reservar" una prostituta hasta que llegue tal persona, así que más vale que llegues a las siete si no quieres que se lleven a tu Levicito. De todas maneras, lo pondré al final de la lista. Tienes suerte de ser mi amigo mocoso, Jajá.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sal!-. Me lancé sobre él y le di un abrazo corto a su sorpresa, para luego hacer un ademán de ir hacia las escaleras y subir hasta la habitación de siempre, pero Sal me detuvo.

-Espera mocoso, Levi no está en su habitación. Está en los vestidores para elegir las ropas que usaran mañana en la subasta, es algo como un ritual entre ellas, es extraño.

-Entonces…

-Baja por las escaleras al sótano, sigue por el pasillo de la derecha hasta la habitación del fondo al lado izquierdo. Ahí deben estar todas.

-P-pero… ¿Y-Y si están desnudas?-. Me miro con cara de "me estás jodiendo ¿verdad?" así que me quede callado y seguí las indicaciones hasta dar con el cuarto indicado. Desde dentro se escuchaban murmullos y cotorreos típicos de mujeres, iba a tocar la puerta hasta que escuche sonar la voz de Levi.

_-Ya les dije… él viene todas las noches._

_-¿Enserio? Ah~ que suerte tienes, Levi._

_-S-Si…_

_-¿Y? ¿Cómo es?_

_-Un mocoso._

_-¡Se más específico!_

_-Es lo que las mocosas como ustedes llamarían Alto, guapo y bronceado._

¿A-Alto… guapo y bronceado? E-h… siento mi cara arder…

_-¿¡Enserio!? Ah, Levi me encantaría tener tu suerte… un chico que venga todas las noches por mí, que me quiera, y que me diga "te amo" todo el tiempo…Acaso… ¿¡Él vendrá por ti esta noche también!? ¡Quiero verlo!_

_-No sé si vendrá, quizás le prohibieron el acceso porque mañana nos subastan y no quieren que divulgue la información._

No aguanté más. Me había sonrojado al escuchar la descripción poco específica de Levi, y entré a la habitación sin tocar antes. Lo primero que vi fue a tres chicas abalanzadas sobre él, y este semi desnudo, con unos bóxer con corazones, y camisa blanca desabrochada, que le quedaba grande… lo cual lo hacía sumamente tierno y excitante al darme una visión completa de su pecho lampiño. Esta imagen de su piel blanca acompañada de una camisa de igual color, contrastaba abruptamente cuándo levantabas la vista hacia su cabello del color azabache y sus ojos del color de la plata, que estaban totalmente abiertos cuándo entre en la visión de estos.

-¡E-Eren!

-¿¡Eren!? ¿¡Él es él!? (Prosti)

-S-Si… Espera ¿¡Escuchaste algo!? -. Pude ver el sonrojo inminente que se manifestaba en su hermosa piel, y un tono de vergüenza y alteración en su voz.

-Bueno, Si…-. Yo tampoco pude evitar un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, así que mire hacia un lado mientras me rascaba una de estas.

-¡Wah! ¡Es muy guapo! (prosti)

-Eh… Gracias…

-¡Calla, es mi mocoso!-. Cuándo se percató de que grito esto, y atrajo la atención de todas las chicas de la habitación, el rojo invadió totalmente su rostro y hasta sus orejas, tanto que me daban ganas de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo… ¿S-Su mocoso? Me sonrojé de nuevo sin dejar de tener una expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro.

-¿T-Tu mocoso…?

Todas las mujeres que estaban en la sala empezaron a cuchichear sobre cosas que cuchichean las mujeres cuándo pasan este tipo de cosas. Levi al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo y miro hacia los costados nervioso y un poco avergonzado. Me acerque a él; lo tomé por debajo de las caderas como aquella vez, subiéndolo a mi pecho; solo que esta vez él enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi torso y sus brazos en mi cuello, como un cálido abrazo; demostrando que correspondía a mi gesto.

-¿Nos vamos, Levi?

-Eren, no quiero hacerlo hoy…

-Eh~ pero yo ya venía con las ganas, además estás con esta apariencia tan provocadora…-. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho expuesto y él apoyó una de sus manos que estaba semi-cubierta por la manga de la camisa en mi pelo, enredando sus dedos con mi cabellera; atrayendo mi cabeza más cerca de él de manera protectora, sin dejar de mirarme desde arriba con una mirada tierna.

-P-Pero no vayas muy fuerte

Luego de decir esto, el escondió su rostro en mi cabello, el cuál lavaba muy seguido para dejarlo sedoso y suave, con olor a limón; ya que sabía que a Levi le gustaba sentirlo así cuándo me acariciaba la cabeza o cuándo inconscientemente subía sus manos hasta mi pelo en nuestros besos. Subí mi mirada por su hombro, para ver las presentes en la habitación una vez más, y saludarlas con la mano mientras me giraba para ir a la habitación que había alquilado, dejándolas con una mirada atónita de admiración y celos clavados en Levi y yo.

Proseguí a subir por las escaleras pasando por la recepción, y llevándome la mirada de Sal y de ese hombre de la otra vez, al cual le mire con ojos de "Es mío, te eh ganado, él me quiere a mi" con una pizca de "Hijo de mil putas baratas". Esta vez, como Levi no estaba en su habitación, me dieron la opción de alquilar una Suite; que a diferencia de las normales tiene un baño equipado y cama Queen Size, que equivale a tres camas de una plaza.

La sala quedaba en el último piso, por lo cual tuve que cargar a Levi todo el camino. Este se percató de que tardábamos demasiado en llegar, así que se atrevió a separar su cabeza de mi cabello para notar que estábamos en la zona más "lujosa" del hotel.

Introduje la llave de bronce en el cerrojo de la puerta indicada, la cual tenía una madera de mejor calidad para evitar los sonidos de afuera. Esta era de color marrón oscuro, con algunos detalles en metal. Esa puerta en algún momento, igual que el edificio, debió ser majestuosa y exuberante.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que se sintió fue un olor a vainilla que se apoderaba de los sentidos. Realmente esa habitación era el "orgullo" del hotel. Era la más cara con una diferencia abismal, pero valía la pena para lo que eran las otras habitaciones. Al entrar al enorme recinto lo primero que se ve es la cama del lado izquierdo, en el lateral de un ventanal. A un lado de esta cama hay una mesa de luz con cajones de dudoso contenido y del otro una pequeña heladera que debe tener bocadillos, chocolate, crema en lata y esas cosas. A la derecha de la habitación, está la puerta que se dirige al baño, el atractivo principal de esta.

Levi se levantó abruptamente cuándo sintió el olor inminente a vainilla que contrastaba con el limón de mi cabello, y quedo con los ojos abiertos cuándo vio el recinto en el que se hallaba.

-Eren… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la suite del hotel.

-¿…Suite…? ¿Este basurero tiene una?

-Jajá, si, al parecer sí. Pero el lugar no está tan mal, ahora deja de portarte como reina y baja de mis brazos por favor.

-¿Reina? Rey, querrás decir.

-Nop, el rey aquí…-. Lo lancé a la cama, encerrándolo entre mis brazos y robándome una mirada de confusión e impresión de Levi. Lo mire a los ojos; esos ojos color plata que me encantan, que pueden dedicar una mirada asesina que asustaría a cualquiera, o una cargada de ternura y pasión; En mis ojos se mostraron la lujuria y la travesura, y en mi boca una gran sonrisa al tener el control sobre Levi.- Soy yo.

* * *

Bueno c: eso es todo por hoy o:

Les cuento que estoy empezando a trabajar (empezando en mi idioma es: Tengo el machete base xD) en un nuevo fic o: que va a estar intresting e_é aplaudan por mi pronunciación, aplaudan. Merece un aplauso.

* * *

Bueno, por ahorita pasemos a los reviews o:

Ola-Chan: Muchas gracias xD me alegro que te guste o: y bueno, la verdad es que este fic fue un accidente xD los accidentes son lo mejor siempre.

Kiryuu: No puedes demandar a los muertos ° ͜ʖ ͡° Hu3hu3hu3hu3h3hu3hu3

Wkesh: Gracias por aclararme la duda xD la palabra "pasición" debería estar en el diccionario (?) si lo se D: si hubiera dicho Ethan... no solo le hubiera roto el corazón a Eren, sino que también me hubiera roto el cocoro a mí :'v  
Y Obveoh que tengo la mitad y vos la otra (?)

* * *

Bueno xD dejen sus reviews, y si leen esto son mis esposas *n* lo se.  
Si no dejan sus reviews, haré que Levi muera :c (?) soy la mejor extorsionista hué ° ͜ʖ ͡°

Patatapandicornio~


	7. Una ultima vez en ese lugar

**Am, Holi Q3Q Volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del Fic 3**

**LO SE, me tarde :c y MUCHO pero al final les contaré.**

**Por ahorita les dejare leer :3 así que disfrutad, mis esclavos, ejem, fans.**

* * *

Estábamos tirados en la cama, mirándonos fija y seductoramente. Estuvimos hablándonos simplemente con la mirada por un minuto, hasta que no pudimos reprimirnos más y nos lanzamos hacia el otro para besarnos profundamente, deteniéndonos solo para poder respirar a jadeos y segundos después volver a conectarnos con nuestras lenguas otra vez.

Levi me separo de si para poder hablarme, y le costó demasiado lograrlo, ya que no solo yo era adicto a sus besos, no era el único que sentía una corriente eléctrica cuándo nuestros labios se conectaban una y otra vez, ni quemaba cuándo entrelazábamos nuestras lenguas para recorrer la boca del otro. Me miro con una mirada inocente pero a la vez seductora antes de formular las palabras.

-Eren… ¿Me lo vas a hacer hoy?

-Por í hasta su vientre y lo besé mientras lo retaba con la mirada, tratando de demostrar toda la lujuria que me consumía por dentro.

-¡E-Espera, ahí no…!-. Se sonrojo totalmente. No sé si realmente le daba vergüenza, o simplemente me quería seducir de la manera más disimulada posible para que le diera bien duro.

Me da igual, empecé a besarle el vientre frenéticamente, buscando ese sabor dulce propio de su cuerpo. Con el olor a vainilla, su cuerpo se volvía incluso más sabroso a mis sentidos. Con la vista tenía un espectáculo que le quitaría una erección a cualquier hombre (gay); Levi estaba de piernas abiertas, y yo entre estas admirando su rostro desde la zona de su estómago. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aferrándose a la sábana mientras recorría todo su torso en busca de excitarlo, dejándole marcas continuamente, mordisqueando sus pezones y haciéndolo gemir. Esos hermosos sonidos que son como música para mis oídos. Al tacto su piel es suave y cálida, lo cual hace que me ponga duro allí abajo enseguida.

Poco a poco fui descendiendo hasta su ropa interior, mientras acariciaba su cintura con la yema de los dedos. Cuándo llegue a sus bóxer con corazones, tomé el elástico de y lo tironee para luego soltarlo, haciendo que este golpeara la piel hermosa y suave de mi hermoso amante, lo que quito un gemido de sorpresa de su parte. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y boca entreabierta; exhalando bocanadas húmedas y entrecortadas de aire; Dejándose llevar por la pasión.

-¿Bóxer de corazones?-. Le pregunté mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada y jugueteaba con el elástico, amenazando a soltarlo de nuevo.

-E-Eh… es que…-. Se sonrojo nuevamente cuándo le recordé de que llevaba esos bóxer tan descarados, que a mí me parecían de lo más excitantes y tiernos a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa, te parecen vergonzosos?

-Me parece vergonzoso que Eren los vea…

-Entonces, puedo arreglar eso-. Literalmente le arranqué la ropa interior con la boca, quedándome con un retazo en esta. Me erguí para mostrar el tesoro que poseía en la boca, triunfante. Al ver esto se avergonzó todavía más. Es realmente es tierno… y hermoso, y tierno, y hermoso, y violable, y tierno, y sensual, y tierno, y sexy…

Me empujo lejos de él con el pie, cubriéndose una parte de su cara con la manga de la camisa. No sé qué quiso decir, pero yo lo interprete como un "Quiero que me violes pero YA" así que puse su pie en mi hombro y empecé a besar su pierna mientras lo miraba seductoramente. Había aprendido a excitarlo de sobremanera con el paso del tiempo junto a él, y daba sus frutos.

-¡Eren! ¡Q-Quiero que me s-sueltes!

-¿En serio? Pero, tu pequeño amigo dice lo é su pene con algo de fuerza, lo que arranco un fino gemido. Quería provocarlo, para obtener lo que quería, y estaba cerca.

-¡Es-espera, ahí no!

-Entonces… ¿Aquí?-. Sin pedir permiso ni nada parecido, introduje mi dedo mayor por su entrada dulce y rugosa, que por dentro es caliente y suave al tacto. Levi ahogo un gemido fino y seductor, que solo me incentivó a introducir más adentro, arrancando a la fuerza más y más gemidos.

Luego de un rato, cuándo ya estaba húmedo y lubricado, introduje un segundo dedo, para hacer tijeras con este dentro de Levi. Continuamente tenía espasmos y escalofríos; respiraba a jadeos entrecortados y húmedos; además de que intentaba ahogar gemidos todo el tiempo, hasta que sintió el tercer dígito intentando adentrarse en él. Se dio vuelta para dejar la entrada más vistosa y accesible; lo que hizo que sin darme cuenta me relamiera los labios antes de adentrarme con el tercer dedo en sus suaves entrañas.

Empecé despacio haciendo movimientos con mis dedos como si estuviera tocando el piano, para luego empezar a acostumbrarlo a la sensación de la penetración sacándolos y metiéndolos una y otra vez, arrancando gemidos que él ya no podía contener, ni lo intentaba. Era tal el punto de éxtasis en el que estaba, que quité los dedos de un tirón y lo di vuelta de nuevo para poder ver su rostro sensual y excitado, con lágrimas en los ojos y un hilo de baba. Con la mirada lo dije todo, y acto seguido me acerqué a su miembro, y sople suavemente en él, causándole un gran escalofrío a mi pequeño Levi. Luego de admirar la dulce reacción de la persona que yacía delante de mí, empecé a acariciar su pene con mi lengua suavemente, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos finos y eróticos salir de su boca. Pase de acariciar suavemente a aprisionar su pene en mi boca, mientras seguía jugueteando con la lengua, rodeándolo y chupándolo; y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su entrada con los dedos.

De un momento a otro sentí su pene palpitar dentro de mi boca, ya sabía lo que se venía, así que simplemente me separe de él dejando un hilo de baba conectando su pene con mi boca, y acto seguido solo espere a que sucediera lo que paso unos segundos después. Acompañado por un espasmo; un fino gemido sincronizó en armonía la gran erección que tuvo Levi en frente de mí, llevando un poco hasta mi rostro y mi cuello. Eso me hizo recordar que todavía llevaba el estorboso abrigo de cuero refinado, la camisa y todas esas pajerías que cubrían mi cuerpo. El azabache que se encontraba en frente mío ya con la respiración normalizada, también se percató de esto; y se acercó hacia mi lenta y seductoramente, solo para distraerme y empezar a quitarme el abrigo mientras me miraba fijamente, con malicia en sus ojos.

Luego de terminar de desabrochar los estorbosos botones de la camisa blanca que portaba ese día, literalmente, arranco la inútil prenda de ropa de mi piel dejando mi pecho lampiño a su merced. Siguió mirándome fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que llego a mis pantalones. Se fijó en estos y suavemente empezó a desprender el cinturón, para luego mirarme de nuevo y bajar los pantalones junto a la ropa interior mientras se relamía los labios lascivamente.

Aunque su pequeño amante dijera que no, él sabía bien que quería que le dieran bien, bien duro por detrás.

Al terminar de quitar las ropas, Levi se acercó amenazantemente seductor hacia la erección que poseía. Yo yacía mirándolo fijamente, con la incógnita reflejada en mis ojos, pero acompañada de malicia y travesura. El pequeño y frágil azabache empezó a lamer el falo duro y erecto del menor, el cuál soltaba vagos gemidos roncos y algunos gruñidos tortuosos mezclados con el incesante placer que le brindaba ese pequeño hombre aprisionando su hombría con la lengua.

Después de apreciar detenidamente la cara que tenía impresa, empezó a relamer el glande con lujuria y necesidad de sentir el sabor dulce del líquido pre-seminal que salía constantemente por la abertura que presentaba mi pene. Yo no podía reprimir los pequeños gruñidos de placer tortuoso que se escapaban de mis labios al sentir la lengua de Levi revolotear alrededor de todo mi falo, pero estos se volvieron un fino gemido cuándo sin pedir permiso aprisiono salvajemente todo mi pene, que estaba totalmente duro y húmedo, necesitado de urgente tratamiento sexual.

Siguió chupando y lamiendo mi pene una y otra vez. Él, aunque me costaba pensarlo, había hecho esto la mayor parte de su vida, así que sabía exactamente dónde posar su lengua para hacer sentir como si quemaran brasas y generarme temblores en todo el cuerpo; lo cual agradecía efusivamente.

Empecé a sentir mi pene palpitar, al borde del orgasmo por esa lengua traviesa y excitada que me había torturado por minutos, que se habían extendido hasta parecer largas horas inundadas de placer y calor. Justo al momento antes de eyacular, lo separé de mi miembro alejándolo para que no se ensuciara su hermoso rostro con una sustancia tan obscena como esa.

Lo tumbé de nuevo en la cama, mientras nos hablábamos simplemente con mirarnos fijamente. Sabíamos exactamente que pensaba el otro en ese momento, lo que sentía y lo que quería. Él estaba sobreexcitado de tal manera que acercaba frenéticamente sus caderas buscando más contacto entre los dos, anhelando el roce persistente de nuestras pieles, que se mezclen las pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorren el cuerpo para inundarnos en un perfume dulce y erótico, que simplemente nos excita más.

-Eren… R-Rápido… métela dentro, t-e quiero d-den-tro de m-í.

Esas palabras fueron totalmente convincentes, y lo suficiente para que yo apoyara la cabeza de mi hombría en la pequeña y rosada entrada rugosa que permitía acceso a la parte más caliente y dulce de mi pequeño Levi. Con solo ejercer algo de presión, se abrió sin rechistar dejando el paso libre de mi pene a sus entrañas.

Solté un gruñido de placer al sentir de nuevo las paredes de su interior aprisionándome, devorándome con hambre y esperando a que me adentrara cada vez más dentro de él.

Aunque por su boca solo salió un gemido y algunas varias maldiciones, preferí obedecer a la parte más sincera de él, terminando de meter por completo mi pene dentro de su trasero.

-G-gah… Levi, tu culo se siente genial….

-C-Calla mocoso de mierda… pedazo de ¡G-Gah!

Callé su malhablada boca con la primera estocada contra su fondo, y lo reemplacé por uno de esos hermosos finos gemidos que me dedica. Aunque me insulte y maldiga con palabras que ni siquiera el mismísimo satanás debe de conocer, sé que muy en el fondo de su congelado corazón lastimado me ama.

Apoye mis brazos a su alrededor, quedando él bajo mi pecho totalmente indefenso. Me acerqué un poco más a su cuello para poder percibir mejor esa esencia dulce que me vuelve loco, al hacer este movimiento, me adentré incluso más dentro de él, tocando fondo una vez más. Una vez que estuve cara a cara con él, empecé a moverme. Primero lento, con movimientos suaves para torturarlo, quería doblegar su ego y no iría más rápido hasta que él no me pidiera.

Enredo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, atrayéndome para mayor contacto de nuestros cuerpos. El roce era excitante, constante y caliente. Estaba esperando a que yo aumentara el ritmo de un momento a otro como otras veces, pero no lo hice; quería que me lo pidiera, que me lo rogara; Quería saber que el realmente me necesitaba dentro suyo.

-E-Eren… vamos…-. Estaba jadeando, excitado y caliente, se contraía mucho con cada suave movimiento de caderas y a estos los acompañaba un gemido grave casi inaudible.

-¿"Vamos"…? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Levi?-. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios junto a esas palabras, develando así una cara traviesa. El pequeño azabache debajo de mí se percató de mi plan, y no puso una cara de muy buenos amigos.

-Vamos… N-No seas idiota, o te partiré la cara.

-Pero, no sé a qué te refieres ¿Qué quieres que haga?-. Dio un gruñido ronco demostrando así su enojo y su desacuerdo. No estaba cediendo a lo que yo quería, por lo que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas y azotarlo un poco, para que salieran palabras sinceras demostrando sus verdaderos deseos de su boca. Acto seguido clave una estocada con algo de fuerza en él, lo cual le arranco a la fuerza un gemido fino de placer e hizo que arqueara la espalda hacia atrás.

-G-gah… Eren… p-por favor…

-¿Qué? Te escucho…

-Eren… M-Ma-s f-fuert-e-. Dijo casi con un susurro

-No logre escucharte… dilo más fuerte…

-Hijo de puta…-. Me miro con rencor y odio, básicamente, con cara de "Levi". No iba a renunciar a mi deseo, no señor, me adentre más dentro de él rozando con lo justo su próstata, causándole un escalofrío. Me apretó y clavo sus uñas en mis brazos. Sabía que con hacerle cosquillas no solo no le daría lo que él quería, sino que también lo volvería más loco y necesitado de esas caricias.-¡G-gah, E-Eren!… p-or favor… m-más… ¡MÁS FUERTE JODER!

Casi me tiento y me empiezo a reír a carcajadas por el repentino grito que formuló. En parte dijo lo que quería escuchar, pero acompañado por una característica maldición de su parte.

-A sus órdenes… acerque lentamente a sus labios y deposite un tierno beso que fue correspondido y recibido con vergüenza. Después de eso me erguí, mostrándome dominante y glorioso, lleno de orgullo. Tome sus piernas y las atraje hacia mí, lo que causo un pequeño escalofrío en mi pequeño Levi. Empecé a moverme lento como antes, pero luego comencé a subir el ritmo de a poco, hasta terminar dando salvajes estocadas que golpeaban drástica y constantemente la próstata del pequeño azabache, el cuál gemía incansablemente debajo de mí.

Enredo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, atrayéndome hacia él una vez más. Con sus frágiles y temblorosos brazos se aferró a mi cuello con una firmeza propia de él.

Yo también estaba llegando al éxtasis, sentía cada vez más calor en mi parte baja. Me incline sobre él sin perder el ritmo; y le acaricie el rostro. Este gesto de cariño hizo que entreabriera sus ojos afilados de color plata. Acto seguido, arqueo la espalda por el placer de la nueva posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Ese delicioso calor propio de los interiores de Levi; los gemidos de los dos, que se entremezclaban formando una sintonía perfecta que generaba nuestra canción favorita, música para nuestros oídos; sus brazos y piernas aprisionándome firmemente con necesidad y deseo, todo eso se sumaba con la deliciosa vista de su piel blanca contrastando con su cabello negro y sus mejillas de color carmesí. Casi llegaba al orgasmo, pero lo intentaba retener para poder disfrutar un rato más de esa danza que compartíamos.

Sentí sus paredes apretándome más fuerte, y eso me dio la señal de lo que yo ya sabía que estaba por venir.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Levi se corrió acompañado de un gruñido de placer y satisfacción. Acto seguido, ese pequeño gruñido que se estaba disipando de su garganta, se convirtió drásticamente en un gemido agudo al sentir como derramaba toda mi semilla en su interior.

Salí lentamente de él, disfrutando los pequeños temblores y escalofríos que le producía. Al estar completamente fuera, me recosté junto a él, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de respiración normal. Me acerque lentamente a su rostro y deposite un tierno beso en él mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos.

* * *

Bueno xD como dije antes, les contare que me paso.

Lo principal fue que entraron a robar a mi casa ._.) por gracia divina yo me había llevado la netbook a la casa de unos amigos, pero igual, si son de argentina entenderan... que robarse las netbook de la kristi es de... idiotas...

El tema es que como a mi mamá si le robaron su notebook, tuvo que usar mucho la mía ._. (otra vez por gracia divina no encontró mi yaoi ._.) y bueno, después quitaron la PC de escritorio en mi habitación, y la cambio toda ._.) el escritorio, la cama, etc. Fue mucha presión, nervios, y esas huevadas que quedan después de que te roban, así que meh :T no estaba de animo, y mi mama, y etc.

Perdon por eso, de todas maneras :c intente esforzarme y apurarme mucho D: es mas, mientras escribo esto tendría que estar escribiendo el segundo cap del fic "Promesa del pasado" Q3Q

Ah eso! xD ese es el nuevo fic del que había hablado antes, ya esta en linea c: ...hace días... pero bueno xD

Ahora, luego de vida personal, pasemos a los reviews:

**Kiryuu**: Si xD pobre Eren, pero admitamos que Levi... desnudito y bien folladito lo vale e3é

**Rafael**: xD gracias c': me alegra mucho que realmente te guste mi fic, ya que soy nueva en esto y eso e3é ah si, me compre un extintor, por las dudas.

**Ola-Chan**: Si xD gracias por dejar tus reviews! Siempre se me alegra el corazón al leerlos c: igual que los de todos, por supuesto. No se D: de todas las historias que tenía planeadas... no voy haciendo muchas xD hago mucho más las que son un accidente.

**Paloma-San:** xD aca tenes tu lemon :V y o: En serio, en serio les agradezco que dediquen esas palabras tan bonitas para mi c': me alegra el corazón que me agradezcan que haga los fics Q3Q sepan que los amo, a todos. Por eso son mis esposas, esposos, lo que sean que sean -3-

**Wkesh:** LO SE xD Amo describir a Levicito tierno -3- es que... así es como creo que se vería de lo mas sensual y violable por Eren -3- y tierno, y sexy xD y askdjashd -3- así como lo dijo Eren (?) Hué.

PD: ¿Me dices quién es Higia? ._.) lo leí en varias partes... me siento idiota...

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy xD recuerden de que sus reviews son mi fuente de alimento y la seguridad de Levi o3ó

Patatapandicornio


	8. Nuestro primer baño Juntos

**Holis! Volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo cap del fic o3o**

**Tuve algunos problemillas, lol, no podía acceder D: osea, cuándo entraba a donde decía "Login" No me aparecía el cuadro :c luego recordé que había bloqueado un anuncio con Adblock xD y por ahí lo afecto, y estaba en lo cierto c:**

**Bueno, lo demás estará al final xD por ahoritas les dejare leer uvu**

* * *

Luego de recuperar uestra respiración por el loco zarandeo lascivo del que fuimos presos, me dispuse a aprovechar todos los beneficios que nos brindaba esa habitación de alta calidad en comparación con las demás en ese lugar. Cuándo Levi se dispuso a acurrucarse como siempre en mi pecho, lo detuve y me levanté de la cama, para dirigirme al baño. El pequeño azabache no se lo tomo muy bien, pero no estaba con energías como para ir y regañarme, o patearme, o golpearme como lo habría hecho otras veces.

Ya en el baño, el cuál poseía una ducha lo suficientemente decente, abrí el grifo de esta y deje correr el agua esperando a que estuviera en una temperatura agradable. Como ya estaba desnudo no había necesidad de quitarme la ropa, y mientras esperaba a que el agua tibia llegara, fui a buscar a mi querido Levi a la cama. Este ya estaba dormitando arrullado en las sabanas, las cuales arranque de un gran tirón llevándome un gruñido de su parte.

-Mocoso de mierda… ¿Cómo te atreves?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, ya lo había alzado en mis brazos tal como a una princesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Amaba poder manipular a Levi, ya que sabía que es un fiero león que ruge y brama, el cual se queda ronroneando como gatito en la cama luego de hacer el amor. Emitió algunas quejas y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban proporcionaba puñetazos en mi pecho y espalda mientras maldecía.

Calló por la sorpresa de estar dirigiéndose hacia el baño, y al notar sus vanos intentos de que yo lo soltara y lo dejara descansar en paz en la cama, se aferró a mi cuello con pocas ganas y cedió a que lo llevara en brazos. Abrí la puerta que nos llevó a una habitación inundada por el vapor caliente que desprendía del agua. La regule nuevamente para que no fuera ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría, dejándola en una perfecta temperatura tibia que erizó la piel de mi pequeño Levi cuándo la toco.

-Por Higia… hace cuánto que no me tomaba un baño con agua tibia…

-¿En serio?-. Cuándo me adentre debajo del chorro caliente no pude evitar soltar un suave suspiro de satisfacción. Revise la gaveta que estaba a un lado en las paredes y la abrí para ver si encontraba algo con lo cual lavar el cabello.

Dios… desearía no haberlo hecho...

Al abrirla, me encontré con una gran variedad de juguetes sexuales, consoladores, lubricantes, aparatos que ni siquiera se para que sirven, algunas cosas de sadomasoquismo… dios santo…

Tomé una de esas cosas extrañas y la mire fijamente, preguntándome que mierdas era. Es un aparato simple, un control remoto que tiene un cable y al final algo parecido a un cacahuate de silicona, que obviamente no era un cacahuate. Al ver mi desconcierto Levi rio sádicamente detrás de mí.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a cómo usarlo?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-. Lo metí de nuevo en el gabinete, y saqué shampoo, acondicionador y jabón.

Me fui a sentar junto a mi Levi, que se hallaba de rodillas abiertas mirando expectante a los movimientos que iba a hacer. Lo rodee con mis piernas quedando frente de él.

-¡H-Hey! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?-. Lo acerqué a mí pecho inmovilizándolo, y forzando a que apoyara sus manos en mi tórax, generando un lindo sonrojo casi imperceptible.

Ignore sus muchas maldiciones y empecé a masajear su cabello con el shampoo que había tomado del gabinete. Al sentir la sensación de caricias en su cabeza, se relajó y cedió escondiendo su cara en mi pecho mientras temblaba levemente. Luego de que se terminara de formar una espesa espuma, le enjuague el cabello dejándolo así libre de todo rastro de jabón. Intente proseguir a pasarle una esponja por el cuerpo… era la parte que más quería hacer… pero el muy insensible me torció la mano cuándo me atrevía a acariciarle la cintura. Se alzó como pudo (por los azotes de momentos antes… por dios, que adorable… jeje) y se arrodillo para bajar mi cabeza a su cuello. Me quede sorprendido y me sonroje al notar que en esa posición podía ver perfectamente su hombría semi erecta sin estimulación directa, además de estar en su cuello el cual tenía un olor dulce a hormonas aunque estuviéramos bajo el agua duchándonos. Pensé que me golpearía la cabeza, o me pediría que hiciera algo indecente con respecto a su falo… que no me molestaría… jeje… pero empezó a masajear mi cabello con el shampoo, suavemente, generando lentamente una espuma que iba cayendo en el cuello de él. No pude evitar sonrojarme como un tomate con tal acción, y simplemente me acurruque más en su cuello, ya que casi no recordaba haber tenido tal sensación en el cabello, por lo menos desde que murió mi madre.

Lentamente, fue enjuagando la espuma con toda la paciencia del mundo, procurando que quedara suave y sedoso al tacto. Se separó y quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos una vez más a la cara. Tome la esponja otra vez y suavemente acaricié su brazo con esta, causando un pequeño escalofrío en él. A regañadientes se acurruco de nuevo en mi pecho y dejo que lo lavara, lentamente fui acariciando sus brazos, para seguir por sus hombros y su cuello. Lo separe levemente de mí, lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, para distraerlo y suavemente descender hasta su pecho y sus suaves pezones, lo cual quito un gemido de su garganta.

-Bastardo… ahí no…

-oh, entonces estoy tocando en el lugar correcto…-. Lo mire pícaramente y seguí descendiendo con la esponja hasta su vientre, y cuándo el esperaba que me centrara en su falo, pase la esponja por el lado para empezar a acariciar la espalda, causando un grave gruñido de protesta de su parte. Debido a las constantes caricias y preso de la excitación, empezó a debilitarse, hasta quedar totalmente acurrucado contra mi pecho temblando. Termine de lavarle toda la espalda, hombros, pecho, cuello y brazos con movimientos lentos que hacían de caricias suaves, que de vez en cuando le quitaban algún escalofrío o gemido a el pequeño azabache.

Cuándo ya estaba casi dormitando en mi pecho, lo di vuelta bruscamente antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento ofensivo o que arriesgara mi salud personal. Al repentino cambio que lo saco de su estado de paz, soltó un gemido en forma de queja y sorpresa, para luego maldecirme de nuevo, aunque no pudo hacer mucho con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Es hora de limpiar por aquí~…-. Con un tono cantarín le susurre eso al oído, mientras lo acorralaba con los brazos obligándolo a aferrarse en mi cuerpo, y sin posibilidad de liberarse por más que forcejeara. Acerqué mis dedos a su parte íntima, que con un simple roce se puso semi-erecta. La acaricie suavemente, haciendo que Levi se retorciera entre mis brazos preso de la excitación. Seguí bajando hasta que rocé su pequeña entrada una vez más, haciendo que ahogara un pequeño gemido de excitación y súplica.- Si no te limpio por dentro, no estarás del todo pulcro~

Mientras Levi gemía entre mis brazos, retorciéndose y gimiendo maldiciones impronunciables, yo fue lentamente abriendo su pequeño agujero con los dos dedos, y viendo como escurría de dentro de él mi semilla que se iba por el drenaje. Lo solté y este cayó rendido en mi pecho, jadeando pesado, mientras poco a poco se iba acurrucando nuevamente para quedar pasivamente recostado temblando. Casi se me escapa una hemorragia nasal al ver tal tipo de escena.

Se levantó lentamente y temblando, y por primera vez en esos cuatro meses, el me dio un pequeño, corto y tierno beso. Parecía igual de sorprendido que yo, y luego un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras dirigía el rostro hacia otro lado.

Lo tome del mentón para atraer sus labios a los míos nuevamente, y unirlos en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando. Rocé con mi lengua sus labios, en señal de querer entrar, y los labios de mi pequeño azabache, probablemente no intencionalmente se abrieron un poco para dejar paso y así dejarme recorrer el interior cálido y húmedo de su boca una vez más, mientras nos íbamos buscando con las manos el uno al otro.

* * *

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea algo cortito :c  
Les contare algo muy gracioso xD volví a mi amigo fundashi, es más, el lee mis fic :V Pero ahora cuándo escribo Lemon pienso en el y que cara pondría ._.) xD creo que lo traume.

Bueno, ahorita pasemos a los sensualones reviews que dejaron ustedes c:

Rafael: uvu tú como siempre respondiendo a mis dudas sensualonas (?) eres la iluminación, lo se *m* (?)

Paloma-San: D: me ilusionaste |3 :c

Wkesh: Te juro mujer, te juro que cuándo tardaste en poner tu review me preocupe xD Sonará estúpido, pero como que hasta me pregunte si te había sucedido algo ._.) y no pude dormir hasta que vi tu biblia ahí xD c:

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy xD dejen sus opiniones, lancen ladrillos, cocos, rosas, lo que quieran xD seran bienvenidos. (los ladrillos para construir mi casa, los cocos para comer algo y las rosas para poner en un florero (?)

Patatapandicornio~


	9. Día Derrumbado

**Holis o3o volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo, lo se, les importa un carajo mi saludo y o que digo es obvio, pero we (?)**

**Este cap es cortito e3e pero igual, es... nose como quieran decirle (?) tenía flojera para escribir, pero no les quería dejar esperando.**

**Bueno, si quieren golpeenme c: nose, por ahora les dejare leer~**

* * *

Debe de constar que luego de eso, lo hicimos de nuevo en la ducha.

Me levanté en esa cálida cama ocupada en la mitad por el pequeño hombre que es banco y frágil cual muñeca de porcelana. Tomé mi camisa, mi ropa interior la cual estaba sucia, mis pantalones y me los puse, deslizándose lentamente por mi piel limpia y húmeda producto del baño que tomamos juntos.

Al terminar, considere el ponerme el abrigo y la bufanda, pero lo que hice fue dejar una nota junto a él diciéndole que me los devolvería en el momento adecuado. No quiero que nadie vea su hermosa piel de cerámica esta noche, ni su cuello dulce y embriagador. Quiero que para la gente sea un total enigma su anatomía.

Mire mi celular y me di cuenta de que eran las 7:20. Faltaban dos horas y cuarenta minutos para que deba presentarme al trabajo, así que tome el resto de mis pertenencias entre las cuales estaban el dinero y llaves de mi casa, le di un pequeño beso en la frente a Levi y le cubrí con el abrigo. Acto seguido, me fui silenciosamente de la habitación y baje rápidamente por las escaleras para ir corriendo hacia mi apartamento de lujo en Berlín.

Pasando por la calle, me detuve en una de las tantas panaderías del lugar y compre un Pan recién horneado, ya que era de mañana. Tenía un olor delicioso, estaba tibio y se le notaban las especias al probarlo, no como en las otras tiendas industriales que están por toda la ciudad. Ese pan se nota que lo hicieron con amor y dedicación, así que compre tres para llevármelos a casa y desayunarlos con algo de manteca. La mujer de edad mayor que lo atendía me lo agradeció bastante, ya que la gente no pasa mucho por ese lugar porque piensan que hay bandidos o ladrones, y hasta estafadores, pero en realidad solo la juzgan por su apariencia, ya que se puede encontrar la mejor gente de todo Berlín.

Yo también le agradecí por dedicarse tanto a su comercio, ya que no todas las panaderías se esmeran tanto en hacer un simple trozo de pan para un cliente, y también le prometí que cuando pudiera iría a comprar de sus deliciosos productos.

Considerando lo que la amable anciana me había dicho de la zona, pase caminando y observé detenidamente cada uno de los comercios y prestando atención a la gente. Me di cuenta de que tenía totalmente la razón.

Aunque era temprano, los niños jugaban con pantaloncillos cortos y bufanda en invierno, hacían chistes y se lanzaban nieve que había quedado en el suelo. Madres desde las ventanas de las casas llamando a sus nombres para que se abrigaran, o entraran a tomar el desayuno. Los padres despidiéndose de sus familias para ir a trabajar, u otros abriendo sus puertas y dando vuelta sus carteles de "Cerrado" a "Bienvenidos". Me detuve en una frutería que tenía buena pinta, y la amable mujer de pelo castaño me invito a que probara una de sus manzanas rojas. Al probarla un sabor dulzón y delicioso se me vino a la boca, que me recordaba a mi Levi, el cual debía estar ronroneando en la cama. Compre varias frutas en ese pequeño puesto. Cosas como naranjas, mandarinas, manzanas, peras, frutillas y mis favoritas: Cerezas. Al final de la calle, cargaba con varias bolsas con productos, que por la vista, aroma y sabor eran de mucha mayor calidad que las que compraba siempre en la calle principal de la ciudad.

Cuándo me quise dar cuenta, eran las 8:00, pero no me preocupe, todavía tenía 2 horas para ducharme y vestirme con ropa limpia. Además, soy el jefe, hago lo que se me cante la gana.

Volví tranquilo a mi casa, fijándome en la gente que pasaba, en los niños jugando con la nieve. Hay todo tipo de gente por esta ciudad, desde la más rica hasta la más pobre, desde niños llenos de vida hasta ancianos sentados en bancas admirando la nieve.

Llegué al moderno apartamento que me esperaba con la calefacción encendida y un olor a comida… mierda, eso no era normal.

Me acerqué a la cocina y dejé las compras en la isla que estaba en medio, para luego inspeccionar la zona en busca de la persona que probablemente se había infiltrado con una llave "que se encontró fuera" en mi casa. Literalmente, era Mikasa.

-¡Eren!-. Bajo por las escaleras con algunas prendas de MI ropa en la mano, dobladas y recién lavadas.

-¡Mikasa! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?-. Hizo un puchero típico de ella cuándo la regaño

-Es que tenía el día libre y quise venir a verte…

-Está bien… pero por lo menos llama antes, dios, casi me das un infarto…

-¿Qué traes allí, Eren?-. Dejo la ropa en uno de los sillones y se acercó rápidamente a las bolsas de compras, que le llamaron la atención por ser de papel y no de plástico.

-Son varias cosas que compre por el barrio de la zona. Son mucho más deliciosas y de calidad que lo que se encuentra en los supermercados, deberías probarlos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te aseguraste de que no tienen algo?

-¡Mikasa!

-Pero…

-¡Esta bien! Solo es pan casero y algunas frutas y verduras. Deberías probar las manzanas, sé que te gustan acercó a las bolsas y husmeó en estas hasta dar con una de las magníficas manzanas rojas que compre en el puesto de la mujer de cabellos castaños.- Por cierto, ¿Qué cocinas ahí?

-Hm… Algunosh huevosh…-. Me hablo entre mordidas frenéticas y masticadas que le daba a la pobre manzana, ahora víctima de mi hermana.

-Eh… irán bien con el pan que compre…-. Lo quité de la bolsa y aún conservaba su olor y temperatura, debido al delicioso aroma que inundo la cocina, Mikasa se centró en el pedazo de pan que sostenía en la mano.

-¡Eren, eso huele delicioso! Pero…-. Se encogió algo avergonzada.- yo no puedo comerlo, comer pan va en contra de mis dietas como modelo…

La tome del brazo sorprendiéndola por tal arrebato de mi parte.

-¡A la mierda las dietas! ¡Come pan de una puta vez, no vas a engordar por darte el gusto!-. Introduje el pan en su boca como hizo ella alguna vez cuando nos habían desalojado de nuestra casa por las deudas de nuestro padre.

Así pasó el transcurso de la mañana, comimos pan con algunos huevos y algo de café. Luego subí a mi cuarto y me puse ropa limpia recién lavada y doblada por Mikasa, y con el típico olor a limón del suavizante que ella usa. Elegí un conjunto casual pero sin dejar de ser formal y sofisticado. Una camisa negra con una corbata de color verde, una chaqueta negra y unos Jeans negros con zapatos formales. Me peine un poco simplemente para ocultar los mechones sobresalientes de cabello alocado, y me puse algo de colonia con olor a menta, según Mikasa "Da una buena sensación porque la menta recuerda al color verde de tus ojos" así que porque no hacerle caso.

Al bajar Mikasa me indico que me acompañaría al trabajo ese día, ya que quería ver que hacía; y aunque no lo dijera directamente, también sé que quiere ver qué clase de secretarias y empleadas tengo para ver si hay peligro o si son suficiente para mí; el tema es que accedí, o más bien, no me quedaba de otra.

Fuimos caminando ya que el edificio de la empresa no quedaba más que a unas cuadras de distancia, y en el trayecto charlamos de trivialidades.

Todo mi día hasta ese momento era normal y tranquilo, nada que destacar más que la emoción que me rebosaba por que se hicieran las siete de la tarde. Incluso me detuve unos momentos para quitar dinero del banco, no sabía con certeza cuándo costaría, pero de todas maneras por las dudas llevo un talonario de cheques.

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que crucé las puertas de cristal blindado de la empresa.

Al entrar, todo mi buen humor y sonrisas se fueron al piso.

Todo se fue al ver ese hombre alto y fornido de cabellera rubia oxigenada.

* * *

Lel (?) a Erencito le quedo grabado lo de rubio oxigenado 7u7 hay nose, yo quiero un Eren :c por que no los venden por ahí? me compraría 8 :c

Y que trajeran levicitos para hacer "cositas" hué (?)

Bueno, dejando mis drogas, pasemos a los reviews~

Paloma-Chan: Si lemon quieres leer... no se que decir :T no tengo rimas para eso xD (lel)  
¿Lo violaron con una cuchara? ._. ok... ni yo quiero ver eso ._.

Valentín: Se que es sensual, osea, yo lo escribo (?)

Wkesh: Que bueno que estes viva *3* juro que cuando publico algo es:  
-Ok. Publicado, ahora a esperar a las sensualonas de Paloma-San y Wkesh *3*  
-(Apretar actualizar como loca hasta que el número cambie)  
- o: el número cambio *-* ¿Quién será~?  
- *o* Paloma-Chan! -lee con una sonrisa-  
-Bien, falta Wkesh :T  
-(Espera hasta que son las 2:00 AM y no se va a dormir, sigue actualizando)  
-O DIOS SANTO OTRO REVIEW *3* Wkesh *3* -Lee y se va a dormir- xD

xD juro por el santo de Arceus que es así.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy *3* si dejan sus sensualones reviews serán agradecidos y publicados acá al final, por lo cual serán famosos (?) lel

Patatapandicornio~


	10. Intruso no deseado

**Holis! Volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítuo del fic *3* así que amenme e3e  
Bueno, me estoy poniendo al día *-* que conste que sacrifico algunas de mis mejores notas para escribir en clase en cuadernos :V por no prestar atención baje el 10 de Ingles a un 9 y el 10 de Historia a un 8 (?) pero meh :V mejore mis notas en matemáticas por la inspireichon que me dan *-*  
**

**El tema es que adelante un montón de capítulos~ tengo para 5 días y sigo escribiendo xD lel, así que me puedo tomar vacaciones y dejar que la TV y facebook me seduzcan con sus pixeles *3***

**Bueno, dejando de lado mi hermosa y aburrida vida personal, les dejare leer uvu como siempre los comentarios estan al final... y como siempre aunque diga eso siempre están al principio antes de esto *3* lel**

* * *

Me quede congelado allí mismo en la entrada de mi empresa.

-¿Er-…Ethan?-. pregunto Mikasa por mi repentino cambio de ánimo. Ese hijo de puta estaba hablando con una de las secretarias, la cual estaba nerviosa con su presencia. Ella, por el rabillo del ojo me vio y exclamo indicándole al hombre

-¡Ahí está! ¡Señor Jäeger!-. Parece que ese idiota también se sorprendió al verme, sobre todo al oír que yo era el jefe de ese lugar. No podía ir a golpearlo, o insultarle, o salir corriendo y hacer berrinche en mi habitación. No podía tirar mi reputación y la de la empresa de esa manera. Me acerque lenta y formalmente hacia ese hombre que me superaba en altura por escasos 5 cm

-¿Usted es? con tono parco

- Erwin. Erwin Smith, Jefe de la empresa Rose-. Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Usted es Ethan, verdad?

-Jäeger. Ethan Jäeger, un gusto-. Me iré al infierno por mentir, si hay algo que no me daba gusto era conocerle. Tuve que extender mi mano para estrechar la suya, y contener el impulso de limpiármela en el pantalón.- Como verá, jefe de la empresa "Flügel der Freiheit". ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-. Vamos, ya vete de una puta vez

-Bueno, venía aquí para ver si podíamos formar algún tipo de contrato para aliarnos y compartir ideas-. Mierda, quería echarlo de ese lugar lo antes posible, pero no puedo rechazar una oferta tan tentadora como esa, aliar empresas es muy conveniente, ya que se puede compartir información y secretos o técnicas médicas.

-Ok pase conmigo por favor. ¿Desea algo?

-No gracias,-. Esa sonrisa burlona que portaba hacía que me dieran más ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía. Quizás lo aventaría desde el ventanal de mi oficina en el piso más alto pero…. ¡No Jäeger, concéntrate!

Le indiqué que se subiera al ascensor conmigo para proceder a la oficina. Me extraño que le dijera a sus colegas que esperaran abajo, y tuvo que insistirle bastante a un tal Mike para que le dejara.

Ya en el ascensor, nos paramos uno al lado del otro y presione el botón que lleva hasta el piso de más arriba, destinado solo a mi oficina y Petra, mi secretaria. Mikasa obedeció y se quedó custodiando el trabajo de las demás mujeres

Estaba callado y quiero, con la mirada indiferente a la puerta que se cerraba en frente de nosotros. Cuándo esta nos aisló y el ascensor comenzó a subir, fue cuando el comentario que tanto me imaginaba antes salió.

-¿Ethan Jäeger eh? Pensé que te llamabas Eren. Levi te dice así ¿Es algún tipo de sobrenombre amoroso?-. Se tensaron mis músculos ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno, digamos que un día fui a dicho establecimiento que los dos conocemos bien, y me dirigí hacia la recepción, cuando desde debajo de las escaleras subió el pequeño y me pilló discutiendo con el recepcionista demandando que me dejaran una noche con el ca cambio del triple de dinero, pero él dijo con una sonrisa parcial "Ni lo intentes calvo, Eren llego antes"-. Dios, ¡Bien hecho Levi! Así se le habla a rubios oxigenados como él

-En todo caso, no es algo que te incumba.

-Oh, en eso te equivocas-. De un movimiento rápido me acorralo en una de las esquinas del ascensor, dándome un pequeño rodillazo en el vientre.- Me incumbe de sobremanera, Jäeger.

Su sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una mirada dominante y amenazadora.

Estaba, básicamente, acorralado entre sus brazos contra la pared de un ascensor, escena fácilmente mal interpretable- Yo seguí con mi rostro imperturbable y con una expresión parca e indiferente. Había aprendido esos rostros de parte de mi levicito~. Aunque por dentro, el odio me corroía y se me desbordaba por la mirada. La malinterpretación se manifestó cuando el ascensor se abrió y Petra quedo congelada por tal escena. Ágilmente me pase por debajo del brazo de Erwin y me acomode nuevamente la corbata, para decir sin mirar atrás mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada de mi despacho

-Lo siento señor Smith, no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Me sentí tan bien al decir eso… ojalá pudiera haber visto su cara, pero por lo menos la de Petra fue increíble.

Ya en el despacho, le indiqué que se sentara en uno de los sillones de cuero, pero probablemente el comentario de antes sería suficiente para que se fuera corriendo con su mami de la vergüenza, pero ocurrió lo contrario a lo que quería.

-Siéntese por favor. ¿Desea algo de café?

-Hm… Está bien, no me imaginaba tan buena atención de parte de un mocoso como tú.

-¿Podríamos pasar a lo profesional? Quizás sea un "mocoso" pero se diferenciar los momentos de hablar de vida personal-. Ese comentario le causo un tic en el ojo, dios santo, por dentro me estaba matando de risa al ver sus expresiones…

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos vez el del tic en el ojo fui yo. Decir mi nombre con ese tono travieso… me causo risa y repugnancia, por lo cual no sabía si reír o llorar. Le alcancé la taza de café con una cara nada amistosa.

-Le pido por favor que me nombre por Ethan, o simplemente por mi apellido.

-¿Por qué? Estamos a punto de ser socios, dejemos las formalidades de lado.

-Señor Smith, el nombre "Eren" no es algo que a usted le incumba. Creo que ya lo dije antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo Levi puede llamarte así?

-Basta. No metamos terceros fuera del contrato en nuestra conversación, simplemente no hablare de otra cosa que no tenga con el trabajo. Si no está dispuesto a tener una plática seria, le pido cordialmente que se vaya-. Lo meditó por unos segundos. No sé de donde había sacado tanta madurez en un día, probablemente el compartir tanto tiempo con Mikasa y Levi me había hecho mal.

-Ok, pasemos al contrato.

-Muy bien, deberíamos hacer uno de manera legal y ordenada para evitar problemas…-. Así siguió por 30 minutos la discusión sobre el tipo de contrato que deberíamos formular. En ese transcurso, entro el tal Mike y algunos de mis empleados más fiables para terminar de sellar el contrato.

-Lo único que faltaría sería confirmar las reuniones con los abogados y así tener todos los temas legales ordenados ¿Le parece la semana que viene? ¿El miércoles quizás? Por cortesía los podemos hacer aquí mismo en este edificio.

-Oh… ¿No pueden ser hoy?-. De nuevo esa mirada sazonada con una sonrisa burlona, hijo de puta , desafiándome, demostrándome sus verdaderas intenciones: Retrasarme.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo.- Mire el reloj que marcaba las 11:30 de la mañana.

-Pero mis abogados están muy ocupados y debemos hacer esto cuanto antes

-Reitero que hoy tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cosas… Personales?-. Afilo la mirada porque sabía que había dado en el blanco, de hecho, justo en el centro.

-Sí, de hecho.

-Entonces ¿No le parece poco profesional dejar de lado el trabajo por meras cosas personales? Sé que no debo meterme en sus asuntos, pero creo que no es correcto-. No quería, no podía, pero no iba a perder la pelea.

-Ok.

.

.

.

Dios, me arrepiento tanto de esa decisión.

Erwin y yo tuvimos unas 8 reuniones con abogados que llegaban tarde y empleados mediocres de su parte, lo cual atraso mucho las cosas. Después de tantas vueltas a una misma manzana, por fin llegaban todos y nos sentábamos en paz. Yo intentaba apurar las cosas en la medida de lo posible, pero parecía que lo hacían a propósito, y de hecho era así. Cuándo me daba vuelta, aunque él no se diera cuenta, lo veía sonreír socarronamente producto de mi atraso. Cuándo me quise dar cuenta, eran ya las 8:00, y yo no tenía tiempo de más para seguir gastando, aunque cuándo quise salir mágicamente los abogados encontraron todos los papeles que debía de firmar y empecé a poner mis iniciales, mis firmas, redondear opciones y esas cosas, pero Smith lo hacía leyéndolo tranquilamente y tomándose su tiempo.

Para peor, por hacerlo tan apurado, no lo aceptaron, y tuvimos que llamar a el consejo para que arreglara las cosas, y ya se hacían las 9:30.

Cuándo terminamos de contactar con todos los medios legales, quise pegarme un tiro allí mismo.

Smith cancelo el contrato por "Falta de profesionalidad" según él, pero cuando hablaba todo el tiempo de Levicito en mi despacho no se lo informó al consejo, estaba por demandarlo, o por lo menos criticarlo cuándo me di cuenta de que ya no tenía tiempo.

Eran las 10:45

.

.

.

Estaba corriendo y parecía que el tiempo se realentaba, todo a mi alrededor pasaba en cámara lenta, como si yo fuera muy lento. Estaba tardando, demasiado…

Para peor el frío me estaba afectando a la garganta y por lo tanto a la respiración, jadeaba, sentía los puntazos en los pulmones por el aire congelado que entraba sin restricción.

Estaba llegando tarde, las cuadras parecían kilómetros mientras me dirigía hacia ese edificio que tanto ansiaba, donde allí me esperaba esa persona tan necesaria para mi existencia, esa persona que por cosas del destino conocí.

* * *

D: Corre erencito! Corre que Levicienta te necesita (?)

Lel, como estan? les gusto? o3o fue algo cortito... pero bueno, luego de este se vienen las partes mas importantes *3* estamos cerquita del final... a uno capítulos.

Empezaré a trabajar de una vez por todas en el one shot que hace tiempo quiero hacer... pero tengo el final y mi mente esta seca como para hacer un desarrollo Dx ayudenme Q3Q

Ok, dejando mis problemas de lado, pasemos a los reviews~ si, esos mismos sensualones que ustedes dejan *3*

**Wkesh:** Jejejeje... me encanta hacerte sufrir y sacarte el corazón de la boca *3* lel, soy tan tierna *m* lo se uvu aunque también se que algún día me mataras por eso (?) Pero ten en cuenta que si me matas, no hay fic o: así que... hu3hu3hu3hu3, te estoy extorsionando *3*

**Paloma-Chan:** Si, lo se :V es que ese rubio calvo con peluquin barato de librito oxigenado me cae mal... y además hace de perfecto villano, lel. Pero cuando tengo ganas de que les caiga bien lo hago fundashi y BUUUUM se vuelve adorable y amado por todos/as (?)  
Pos a mi me alegra que te alegre mi alegría de tus alegres reviews.

**Rafael:** Paciencia mi querido amigo, paciencia (?) Falta poquito, lo se *m* y lo se porque yo lo escribo ._.) LEL

**Ola-Chan:** Irvin esta ahí porque es cajuai y tiene flow (?) okno. Gracias, me encanta que te encante mi fic *3* creo que yo ya lo eh dicho antes, pero soy respectivamente "nueva" en esto. Va mes y medio desde que escribi mi primer fic y lo publique, y la verdad pensé "bueno, para matar el tiempo que tengo libre, además me gusta escribir y a veces me surgen ideas" (Es mas, tengo una en mente sobre angeles *3* deozh) y bueno, no pense que tendría gente tan sensualona que dejara sus hermosos reviews apoyandome :'v realmente, gracias. Muchas gracias *3*

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy c: me emocione y me puse shentimental :'v por sus hermososos reviews y sus sensuales autores *3* me casaré con todos ustedes, y le sere infieles con los demás (?) hué.

Patatapandicornio


	11. De dudas e inquietudes

**Holis *3* volvió patatapandicornio con el nuevo capi o: o: o:  
O deozh, ya no tengo que publicar mañana ._.) -Se pone a escribir como loca desquiciada- Lo que pasa es que cuando me voy a poner a escribir, me da frío en las manos -3- así que hoy me puse guantes con agujeros en los dedos para poder escribir (?) 0: hoy es el día :C **

**O dios una mosca 0: -se va y la sigue-**

**Okno, pero eso es mas o menos lo que me pasa ._.) creo que es por eso que soy una de las pocas escritoras que actualiza todos los dias... porque a las demás les da flojera escribir xD pero conste que yo me esfuerzo :C**

**Bueno, por ahora les dejare leer *3* deozh, este capítulo me encanta *3* no se, me quedo... asda (?) **

* * *

Ya habían pasado Madeline, Rose, María y Shina. Las 4 habían sido compradas casi al instante de salir al escenario, cuando minutos antes habíamos estado hablando tranquilamente, como siempre, jurando que cuándo saliéramos de ese lugar nos buscaríamos para vernos de nuevo, con una vida más estable y quizás una familia.

Aunque hay muchos particulares que quieren comprarnos para luego liberarnos, se sigue sintiendo para la mierda.

Somos como animales contrabandeados. Necesitando ser rescatados por las pocas personas con sentido común que quedan en este mundo, y que tengan el dinero suficiente para poder pagar las altas tarifas de "comprar" a un humano. Eso es lo que hacen, nos compran.

Aunque, yo lo sabía. Sabía que esa vez para mí sería diferente. Los últimos dos que quedábamos eran Anne y yo. De solo ver su cara se me reprime el corazón al recordar su historia tan triste de como llego aquí. Ella había sido vendida en España por su padrastro, el cual la odiaba y tenía grandes deudas; luego se la declaró como desaparecida por parte de su madre, que luego murió de cáncer un mes después, y no hubo nadie que siguiera la búsqueda. Básicamente, nadie la buscaba, nadie la recordaba, a nadie le importaba. No tenía hogar al cual volver si alguna vez se liberaba de este infierno incesante lleno de pecado. Ella solo con 12 años fue encerrada y obligada a ser privada de su libertad y todo tipo de derechos.

Es una historia triste, pero de todas maneras, no tan distinta a las demás.

Muchas de las mujeres que residen en burdeles sucios como estos, fueron víctimas de vidas comunes corroídas por una tragedia, accidente, problema financiero o persona que les arruino todo lo que tenían. Un veneno que se cultivaba como caldo dentro de un envase que fue corroído y derretido por dentro, dejando escapar todos los males por miles de agujeros, y atrapando lo primero que se les interpusiera.

Mi historia… bueno, mi historia es diferente, pero de solo pensar en esas épocas oscuras, escondidas en las sombras de mi pasado, se me revuelve el estómago y se me cierran las entrañas

Me quito de mis pensamientos la voz de Anne despidiéndose de mí con lágrimas en los ojos, al escuchar la voz del dueño nombrándola para que pasara al escenario. Ver su rostro joven de 17 años una última vez, con su cabello color castaño el cual estaba teñido de rubio con tintura barata, ya que según los jefes "Las rubias son más atractivas". Esa última vista me decidió totalmente, que si era necesario dejaría a Eren en quiebra para buscarla y devolverle su vida.

Eso me derivo a abrazar nuevamente el abrigo que Eren me había dejado la noche anterior. Es cálido y refinado, color negro. Aunque tiene olor persistente a cuero, sigue teniendo el dulce aroma de ese mocoso.

Ese mocoso… sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño me traen recuerdos, un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia de algo que hubiera pasado años atrás, en otra vida lejana.

Salí nuevamente de mí al escuchar que Anne había sido vendida solo por 3.000. ¿3000? Eso era lo que se pagaba por dos noches. Luego la vi bajar con un hombre joven, apuesto y guapo; pero no tanto como Eren; mientras ella le agradecía internamente sonreí. Había sido rescatada de una vez por todas. Se dio vuelta una vez más y me saludo con la mano.

Eso, sin razón alguna, trajo montones de Recuerdos a mi mente. Extraños, de algo llamado Legión de Exploración… no comprendía nada… mi cabeza era un lío ¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Qué es…?

Mi rostro se quedó helado cuando llego a mí un recuerdo de estar con Eren, con unos trajes militares que según lo que estudié en el colegio, eran de la época donde habitaban unas bestias enormes y horrendas acechando a los humanos. Él estaba sonriente, pero a la vez triste. Todo se aclaró de un momento a otro, como si mi anterior vida se hubiera fusionado con esta de un instante a otro. Lo recordé… la sangre derramándose, pero incluso había borrones dentro de todas esas oleadas inminentes de recuerdos y sentimientos. Comprendí mi necesidad de Eren, la necesidad de sentir su calor, su olor, su rostro sonriente… lo necesito porque es lo que más amaba cuando era "Levi Heichou".

Aún perturbado por eso, salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar mi nombre por los parlantes anunciando que debía presentarme en el escenario. Yo iba a ser el gran final, el último, el mejor.

Mezcla de mis pensamientos de mi vida pasada con la actual, decidí que por ahora ese no era el momento para recapacitar y recordar analíticamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de mí.

Me puse el hermoso abrigo de cuero negro, que me llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y me tapa el cuello. Por dentro está forrado con que hace que sea extremadamente tibio y cómodo. Además, había logrado conseguir unos Jeans negros y zapatos que me terminaban de tapar la piel. No quería que nadie más que Eren pudiera ver mi piel, mi desnudez.

Ascendí por los escalones, para llegar al escenario donde el dueño me fulminaba con la mirada por llevar tal tipo de ropajes no provocativos. Le dedique una mirada de que me vale verga, y no total no podía hacer nada, yo era el último. Al mirar a la pequeña multitud de personas; a las cuales no les surtía efecto el que cubriera mi piel, al contrario, les excitaba más; no pude divisar a Eren. Busque de nuevo su cabello castaño y ojos verdes, pero no estaba. Me había abandonado.

"_Cayendo en la oscuridad_

_Durmiendo entre la basura_

_Cayendo inminentemente en un negro del que no volveré_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_Esta oscuridad me consume_

_El negro corroe como veneno_

_Y estoy cayendo directo en él_

_Cayendo dentro del negro"_

¿Acaso Eren me había abandonado? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Por qué por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía inseguridad? Sentía exactamente lo mismo que cuando estábamos por salir a una misión en aquellas épocas… miedo… inseguridad, las dudas entran en uno infectándolo… no… uno cae en las dudas, que consumen y corroen simplemente dejando cenizas, Pero, en esos tiempos tenía un calmante. Algo que me hacía querer volver vivo dentro de las murallas, lejos de esa locura. Pero esa persona es la misma que ahora me causa esta sensación.

Estaba siendo consumido, siendo reducido a cenizas por extrañar a Eren, por añorarlo, por necesitarlo.

"_**Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido"**_

Escuche eso alguna vez, en Francia. Me lo decía mi madre cuando ella era parte de mi vida aún, antes de que muriera por enfermedades. Ella había cedido todo para poder estar con mi padre y poder criarme a mí, todo su pasado se volvió simplemente un montón de escombros.

"_Puedo sentirte manteniéndome vivo_

_Desde algún lugar desconocido_

_Pero te añoro, te necesito, el contacto con tu piel es crucial_

_En un mar de hielo, tú eres la llama viviente que derrite todo_

_Yo te voy a amar, con Fuego y Furia_

_Mi corazón duele por ti_

_Amarte significa quemarme _

_Y quema, y quema, y quema."_

Quizás simplemente fui si juguete por un tiempo, pero al momento de comprarme no quiere gastar dinero en una boca más para alimentar. ¿Por qué me ilusione? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confié nuevamente en alguien? ¿Por qué decidí dejarme amar cuando él ni siquiera recuerda… nada? Para él es mera coincidencia el haberme encontrado. Un niño rico con las manos cuidadas que está en una época de rebeldía y luego se asustó y escapó.

Eren no recuerda nada del pasado que compartimos juntos, incluso para mí son borrosos, confusos y con escenas cortadas. Solo recuerdo las cosas que compartí con el mocoso en el cuartel de la legión, porque evidentemente son las más importantes que me sucedieron. También recuerdo a Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Mike, Gunter y todos los demás. Me pregunto qué vida llevaran ahora, en esta extraña reencarnación. De todas maneras, cuando van a mencionar algo, lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, la voz se distorsiona y se vuelven inaudibles. Algo que probablemente no me gustaría recordar.

Una pequeña lágrima amenazó por saltar de mi ojo, pero la seque rápidamente levándome la manga del abrigo al rostro. Un olor a Eren mezclado con cuero me inundo fugazmente, recordándome y trayendo escenas tanto del pasado como de la era contemporánea, entonces recordé la nota que había dejado cerca de mí. Algo como "Me lo devolverás en el momento preciso" ¿Qué significaba? ¿Me vendría a buscar? ¿Quizás solamente es para que lo busque si alguna vez salgo de aquí? No lo sé, pero me estoy desesperando. Aunque Eren no sea una persona mentirosa… al menos en la vida pasada no lo era, pero mira como el tiempo cambió a Erwin, el mismo oxigenado que me ayudo a estar con el mocoso ese, o quizás simplemente mostró su verdadera personalidad.

"_**La fama y fortuna no cambia a las personas, las muestra tal y como son"**_

Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz del hijo de puta ese diciendo por el micrófono "¡Muy bien! Comencemos con 100…".

Rápidamente la apuesta subió a 750, y luego a 1070 de un tiro. Según las "reglas" no se podía apostar menos de 100 cada subida, porque si es por eso todos dirían "501" "¡no! Yo doy 503" y así.

"_Tenemos que encontrar las lágrimas de furia_

_No llorar por lo que queda atrás_

_El pasado y los muertos no deben ser llorados, solo recordados_

_Pero ¿Cómo quieres que siga con ganas de caminar, de beber, de comer, de vivir?_

_Si todas mis esperanzas se fueron con esa persona_

_Si todas las cosas que compartir se fueron_

_Pero más allá de las montañas, de los bosques_

_Del sol, de dónde los ríos se fusionan con los océanos_

_Viendo el sol y más allá, espero encontrarte algún día_

_Para admirar la belleza juntos_

_Para poder vivir en la actualidad lo que debimos dejar atrás por razones del tiempo_

_Lo que debimos eliminar por la memoria_

_¿En qué quieres que confíe?_

_¿Cómo poner mis esperanzas en algo tan voluble, cambiante y corrupto como lo soy yo mismo?_

_Ya nada, nadie importa._

_Perdí la palabra clave para vivir_

_Lo que me diferencia de un charco de barro se desvaneció_

_Se fue junto a ti, desapareció"_

Hubo un momento crucial, aterrador e impotente. El momento en el que la apuesta dejo de subir por 24.500. Me gire hacia la persona que había hecho la última apuesta. Me dio asco, un asco horrible al ver un gordo con sudadera comiendo un sándwich de lo que parecía queso frenéticamente, masticando de manera repugnante y pesada mientras me sonreía mostrando los dientes amarillos y podridos. Fue un asco, tanto que desvié la mirada para no contagiarme con gérmenes a distancia ¿Gracioso no? La persona que antes era ordenada, obsesiva con la limpieza, ahora está cambiando de basurero en basurero, con basura cada vez peor.

Decepción… ese era el sentimiento que sentía.

Lo había esperado, por mucho. Había querido volver a verlo… cuántas vidas espere para poder encontrarte de nuevo, Eren…

Estaba aceptando mi destino frío en un mundo bajo y lleno de lujuria. Fui imbécil al confiar en un simple mocoso, que quizás me engañaba con lo de ser una persona importante. Pero que había llegado a amar incondicionalmente por segunda vez en mi conciencia.

Pero de nuevo, una pizca de esperanza se presentó ante mí.

-¡24.600!-. Grito una voz terriblemente familiar, me gire sorprendido hacia mi posible salvador, y allí estaba Sal, que cuando me miro guiñó un ojo en forma de cómplice.

Agradecí a Higia que aumentara la apuesta, aunque probablemente no tuviera esa cantidad de dinero.

-¡24.750!-. Dijo el gordo en revancha

-¡24.850!

-¡25.000!

-¡25.500!

¡30.000!-. El jefe se veía cada vez más feliz, en un momento, cuándo agudicé el oído, me pareció oír algunos ruidos sordos y constantes al final del pasillo. Algún borracho o algún imbécil que compro a alguna mujer y se la está follando como conejo porque no puede esperar a la intimidad el bien repugnante. Sal aposto una última vez.

-¡40.000!-. Y el otro hombre se quedó callado, lo cual nos metió en problemas a los dos. 1- Sal probablemente no tenía ese dinero y 2- Sal no me quiere, ni yo a él.

-¡1…! ¡2…! ¡3…! ¡Ven…!-. La puerta se abrió de un sopetón, y el mocoso estaba detrás de esta.

"_Pero al fin volviste por mí_

_Desconfié, fui presa de dudas e inquietudes_

_De preguntas sin respuestas que alguien más que tú me pudiera dar_

_Me estas partiendo, quemando, derritiendo_

_Aunque no me importa_

_Tomaste todo de mí_

_Yo me entregué, a cambio de que tú también lo hicieras…"_

-¡U-Un mil-Millón de euros!-. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ni sumando todo el dinero que pagaron por mí antes daba siquiera la mitad de esa cifra. Él se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, ya que estaba jadeando en el intento por recuperarla. Se levantó suave y lentamente, irguiéndose de a poco para dejar al descubierto un hermoso traje italiano de color negro, con un par de Jeans del mismo color y una corbata de color jade, igual que sus ojos. También note que solo llevaba eso y afuera estaba nevando, por lo cual es lógico que esté así.

La gente que hasta ese momento estaba callada empezó a cuestionar si tenía el dinero o no, por dios, mejor que se hubieran quedado callados, me quiero ir.

Eren saco de su bolsillo un talonario de cheques y un bolígrafo, y empezó a escribir en el papel mientras caminaba hacia el jefe, el cual estaba estupefacto por el número que había ofrecido.

-¿Su nombre?

-Eh… ¡Murray Williams señor!

-Aquí-. Al mismo tiempo que le dejaba vagamente el papel en manos del hombre, que lo tomo como si fuera una joya, se giró hacia mí, parándose en frente mío. Yo instintivamente me acerqué al borde para estar incluso más cerca, y las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir de mí. Él extendió sus brazos una vez más rodeando mis piernas por la diferencia de altura, y con un simple ademán logró que yo me abalanzara y cayera torpemente quedando sentado una vez más en sus brazos.

-¿Nos vamos, Levi?-. Me dedicó una sonrisa hermosa y sincera. Una que jamás pude ver en el pasado a causa de todo lo que vivíamos constantemente. En ese instante, no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a escaparse de sus cárceles y cayeran descontroladamente por mis mejillas, mezcla de felicidad, congoja, melancolía y esperanza. Me sobe los ojos torpemente con los puños cerrados como hace un niño, y mi voz salió distorsionada por las lágrimas.

-Sí, Eren.

"…_Así que me da igual_

_Si quieres rómpeme, párteme, quiébrame como porcelana_

_No importa mientras sean tus manos las que lo hagan_

_Esto es guerra en mi interior_

_Es el momento de la verdad pero al mismo tiempo el momento de mentir_

_El momento de vivir pero el momento de morir_

_El momento de llorar, pero también de sonreír_

_El momento de luchar, luchar en contra de mí mismo._

_Para dejarme quemar por ti y a la vez yo incinerar para en cenizas todo reducir_

_Vamos a luchar juntos hasta el final_

_Hasta el mundo mejorar, y poder descansar en paz_

_Es un mundo nuevo, lleno de quebraduras que tú solo puedes reparar_

_El mundo es Guerra, Mi mundo es guerra"_

* * *

Bueno xD holi de nuevo *3* ¿Les gusto el capi? núnca hice un musical ._.) lel (?) Este es el momento que todos esperaban, lo se *m*

Pero sigo dejando incógnitas (?) Levi recupero la memoria o: pero ¿Que pasara con Eren? ¿Van a "hacer lo prohibido" como conejos toda la noche? ¿Cuál es la historia de Levi? ¿Tiene que ver con algo de su cuerpo? Realmente, mas que incógnitas para ustedes también lo son para mi xD lol :c ayudadme, esposas/os (?) okno, pero si quieren lancen ideas, las atraparé con un guante de Baseball *3*

Ahora pasemos a los sensualones reviews *3* esos que yo tanto hamo con todo el corazón

Paloma-Chan: No lo mates :c okno, si querés matalo, ya no va a aparecer en esta historia (?) pero luego me lo arreglas para las siguientes :V

Wkesh: Jajaja, si que puedo Wkesh, si que puedo -3- amo el sufrimiento (?) pero el de las otras personas, a mi no me guta sufrir (?)

Bueno, aviso de ultimo momento xD para los que esten interesados, puse la manera principal de contactarme en mi perfil, que es por facebook o3o puse mi facebook personal porque se que no les importo y que no me van a agregar (?) y bueno, me da flojera crear un grupo o página, con ser CDC en algunas páginas de 200.000 ya me basta -3-

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy (?) sus reviews son bien bienvenidos *3* recuerden que yo los hamo uvu

Patatapandicornio~


	12. Nuevo hogar, Nueva familia

**Holis *3* volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo capi del fic *m***

**¿Como estan? :3 espero que bien**

**Bueno, perdon por no actualizar ayer, es que facebook me sedujo con sus pixeles *m* y me daba flojera pasar todo lo de mi cuaderno a word -m- les eh fallado (?) D:**

**Bueno, por ahora les dejare leer *3* no se emocionen, el Lemon viene en el capi que viene (?) Hué, son todos/as mi esposas/os pervertidos/as *m* pero los amo así uvu**

* * *

Estaba tan feliz… era uno de los mejores momentos de esta vida y la anterior. Eren me cargaba firmemente por los pasillos del edificio, mientras yo no podía hacer más que agarrarme como podía de su cuello, temblando, avergonzado, pero extremadamente feliz de haberlo encontrado, de que me haya rescatado este mocoso. Mi mocoso. En esta nueva reencarnación viviría y me dedicaría a amarlo profundamente como no pude en mi anterior vida.

Al momento en el que llego a la puerta, se detuvo en seco por unos momentos, como si comprobara si yo estaba listo para ir afuera, al exterior… Ese que tanto añoraba probar, ya que las únicas veces que salía de los edificios era para trasladarme a otro en un auto con vidrios polarizados.

-Hazlo Eren. Ábrela

-¿Seguro? Hace frío.

-El que debería preocuparse por enfermar eres tú, idiota.

-Pero…-. Sin más desenrollé una parte de la bufanda, que para suerte de los dos era larga, y la enrollé suavemente sobre su cuello, quedándonos conectados por esta.

-Abre Eren…-. El puso su mano en la perilla mientras yo miraba nervioso las maderas, ansiando descubrir el lugar en el que me hallaba. Según lo que había averiguado, estaba en Alemania, pero mi ego se negaba a ceder y preguntarle a Eren dónde me hallaba.

El abrir la puerta pude ver hermosos edificios viejos llenos de nieve, con algunas muy pocas personas recorriendo la calle. Esta era estrecha y gris, pero a la vez colorida y cálida. El frío también fue algo que note, ya que debajo del abrigo no llevaba más que una liviana camisa blanca.

Eren dio el primer paso y la nieve sonó debajo de nosotros, causándome regocijo al saber que finalmente estaba a la intemperie.

La noche estrellada era hermosa, pero se distorsionaba por las luces de la ciudad más adelante.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas y vagamente alumbradas por algunos faroles mientras caminábamos a paso lento, en silencio y sintiendo crujir la nieve. El silencio que se produce cuando nieva es totalmente especial y acogedor, tanto que pareciera que el universo estuviera en Mute.

Evidentemente, eso era Alemania. Por el idioma en los carteles y bueno, porque todos los que conocí aquí hablaban alemán. La arquitectura era confusa, tampoco es que fuera un genio en reconocerla, así que la ciudad exacta en la que me encontraba era un total misterio para mí, una desventaja para poder escapar…

Esperen… ¿Escapar? Yo ya no debo escapar… no quiero escapar… porque encontré a Eren.

Mire de nuevo su rostro, que hasta el momento me estaba contemplando y se apartó avergonzado cuando me fije en él.

-Eren…

-¿Si, Levi?-. Me sonrió al escuchar que lo nombre. Igual que antes… sigue siendo un perro

-¿Tienes frío?-. … Y yo su "Amo" preocupado por el

-Bueno… un poco, pero no importa, mi casa queda cerca

-Te vas a enfermar, toma la chaqueta.

-No Levi, Me preocupa más que tú lo hagas.

-Tsk, Obedece.-. Debido a que mis recuerdos de la vida pasada y los de ahora se mezclaron, no me gustaba que me desobedecieran, sobre todo si Eren había sido de un rango inferior a mi.

-¡Que no quiero!-. Chillo como un niño mientras yo forcejeaba para bajarme de sus brazos-

Se ve que en lo terco no ha cambiado en nada, Porque termine ganando a duras penas en la batalla por lograr bajarme de sus brazos, pero con respecto al abrigo no cedió ni un milímetro. Caminando uno al lado del otro, conectados por una bufanda, con timidez quite la mano de su lado del bolsillo, dejándola balancearse. Pareció que por suerte el entendió la indirecta, y quito su mano de su bolsillo para así tomar la mía, entrelazando suavemente nuestros dedos mientras recorríamos el último trayecto para llegar a su casa.

La calle donde vivía Eren era bonita y claramente de clase alta. Llena de casas y edificios de lujo enormes, que tenían varias estrellas y esas cosas.

Llegamos al edificio residencial "María". Eso me recordó mucho a las murallas, y el dueño del lugar no era nadie más que el viejo calvo de Pixis. Al entrar había na gran recepción que tenía varios ascensores y algunas escaleras de emergencia en caso de incendio. Nos dirigimos directamente a uno de los ascensores para que él insertara una tarjeta con su nombre, número residencial y daros de identidad, nacimiento, etc. Cuando lo hizo los botones del ascensor se encendieron como si se hubieran desbloqueado y ahora se pudiera usar. Note que uno de los botones decía 8-9, y fue el que Eren apretó. Las puertas se abrieron y nos llevaron a una sala de 4x4 M, solo con una puerta en la que Eren introdujo la llave. Al entrar entendí todo, primero, su casa abarcaba toda el área de un piso común, y segundo, el piso 9 es el segundo piso de la casa. Básicamente, él tenía la mejor residencia del edificio.

Al entrar en la casa, casi me quedo congelado. Una hermosa casa que más que un departamento parecía una mansión. Estaba hecho por mayoría en madera de roble, con muebles del mismo materia pero claramente con diseños modernos, conservando e color original. Todo estaba diseñado profesionalmente y se le notaba, con estilo contemporáneo en perfecta armonía con la vieja arquitectura clásica alemana del edificio.

-¿Te gusta?-. Pregunto curioso

-Si… es bonito…-. Tomo mi abrigo y la bufanda dejándolas a un lado. Por la calefacción del departamento no sentí frio alguno.

-¿Tienes hambre? La verdad es que hoy no…-. Iba a terminar la frase con un "comí nada" pero su estómago lo interrumpió protestando con un rugido sonoro. Luego Eren se sonrojo por el hecho.- Bueno… Jeje… nervioso. Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero mi estómago le contesto al suyo con un rugido suave. Él se cubrió la boca y soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

-Que sonido tierno… sentir la sangre fluir rápidamente a mis mejillas tiñéndolas suavemente de rojo.

-¡Calla pedazo de hijo de puta! ¡Y dame algo de comer de una puta vez!

-Ja…. Eso me gustaría, pero…-. Dijo todavía entre risas.- No tengo nada preparado

-Déjame adivinar… í pícaramente.- EL niño rico de manitas cuidadas no sabe cocinar.

-¡Pero…!-. Se quejó con las mejillas rojas

-¿Tienes pan, o verduras, o algo?

-Si… creo que hoy sobro algo de pan… ¡Y compre verduras y frutas! Pero Mikasa se comió todas las manzanas…

-¿Mikasa?-. Afile la mirada ¿Esa pelinegra seguía interfiriendo en la vida de Eren? ¿Quién se creía? Si vuelve a interferir entre mi mocoso y yo como solía hacerlo antes, juro que la golpeare tan fuerte como pueda.

-¡E-Es mi hermanastra! O acaso…-. Esta vez el que afilo fue Eren, acorralándome contra la mesada de la cocina.- ¿Estas celoso, Levi?-. Me levantó el mentón y me dio un corto beso en los labios, al cual yo respondí gruñendo en forma de irritación.

-Tsk, Muérete Jäeger.

-No digas eso-. Esta vez me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia el mientras depositaba otro de sus cortos besos, de esos que me dejan ganas de muchos más.

-Bueno, deja de coquetear y dime donde están las cosas para cocinar.

-¿Me vas a cocinar? Serás una buena esposa, Levi~-. Sonrío nuevamente mientras me atraía más y movía ligeramente las caderas de lado a lado, como si estuviera bailando lentamente

-En tus sueños-. Me zafé de sus brazos y me acerque a la nevera para abrirla en busca de algo de comida. Lo que me encontré fue unas cuantas cajas de pizza a medio comer, y recientes.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Bueno es que… no se cocinar y los restaurantes no me gustan, prefiero comer pizza-. Por mis experiencias con la hermanastra de Eren, si sigue siendo así como antes, ella no aprueba esto.

-Comer tanta comido chatarra te convertirá en un gordo grasoso.

-¡No es cierto!-. Protesto detrás de mí mientras me dirigía a la bolsa marrón de papel donde supongo había algo de comida, y así era. Tome el pan que quedaba y algunas papas, tomates, lechuga, zanahoria y aguacates.- Jeje, Sigo insistiendo en que serías una excelente esposa~

-Yo reitero: En tus sueños, Jäeger.

-Serán sueños hermosos~-. Dijo mientras me tomaba nuevamente por la cintura apoyándose sobre mi espalda para luego separarse de inmediato al ver que yo alcé un cuchillo de cocina.

Empecé a cortar las papas en pequeños gajos para hacerlas al horno, mientras le pedía a Eren que me lavara las verduras y rayara las zanahorias. Luego de que las papas estuvieran encaminadas corte las verduras y las junte con las zanahorias para hacer una ensalada. Le indiqué a Eren que fuera a ducharse, porque en la cocina era tan inútil que quemaría la ensalada.

Termine de cocinar y serví el pan con algo de queso mientras Eren bajaba a los apurones poniéndose la camisa en las escaleras.

-Eren, si bajas las escaleras medio ciego a los apurones algún día te caerás de cara.

-¡Ya, Pareces Mikasa!

-¡No es mi culpa que parezcas un puto niño!

-Dios… eren la encarnación masculina y malhumorada de ella…-. Dijo algo impactado mientras se sentaba subiendo los pies en forma de India. Tenía todos los cabellos revueltos por habérselos secado con una toalla a los apurones.- ¡Woah! Se ve delicioso, Levi~ Mikasa también cocina…-. Se vio interrumpido por el cuchillo de cocina clavándose en la mesa frente a él, lo que le hizo gritar no muy masculinamente del susto.

-Me vuelves a comparar con tu hermana y te la corto-. Amenacé.

-S-Si…-. Dijo temblando.- Pero ella es igual de agresiva-. Dijo con un susurro, pero que escuché y decidí ignorar.

Durante la cena hablamos sobre trivialidades, por alguna razón el saco el tema de que las tostadas quedan bien con chocolate arriba. Yo solo iba agregando algunos comentarios o asentía, dejándolo hablar a él de las cosas que le gustan. Oírlo hablar con tanta emoción y fervor era algo que en el pasado no podía escuchar, ya que vivíamos en una seguridad pasajera antes de salir de nuevo fuera de las murallas.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, eran las 2:00 Am, Ya que habíamos llegado a las 12:00 y al preparar todo tardamos un rato.

-Eren ¿Dónde hay un baño? Quiero tomar una ducha o algo así.

-Puedes usar el baño grande de mi habitación-. Lo mire amenazadoramente en busca de alguna segunda intención.- ¡N-No intentare nada, lo juro!

-Te creo, pero si me llegas a tocar voy a asesinarte.

-O-Ok… Pero dime ¿Qué ropa usaras?

-La tuya, no queda otra opción.

-Pero… te quedara enorme…

-Tsk, no importa. Da igual-. Me di vuelta y Eren me guio hasta el baño, mi lugar favorito aunque todavía no estaba allí

Al entrar confirme que era mi favorito, de color blanco por el mármol y una bañera revestida con madera en la parte exterior. Abrió la canilla y lleno la tina con agua tibia, luego reviso los gabinetes y saco lo que parecían sales y líquidos para hacer burbujas.

-¿Quieres? Tengo de Rosas, Lavanda, Jazmín…

-Lavanda-. Dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

-Ok~-. Dijo satisfecho notando claramente mi fallido intento de ocultar mi pasión por la lavanda.- ¿Te ayudo a desnudarte? -. Dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Desaparece antes que te golpee, Eren.

-¡Que cruel eres, Levi!

-Lo eche a patadas del lugar y me fundí en el agua tibia. Fue una relajación total que invadió todos los poros de mi piel por completo, junto con el persistente olor relajante a lavanda; y las burbujas volaban por el aire, además de tener una gran cantidad sobre el agua, tantas como una manta. Además, la tina misma tenía un sistema de calefacción propio que hacía que el agua no se enfriara.

.

.

.

Me desperté de un sobresalto con Eren zarandeándome suavemente por el hombro, vistiendo un pijama.

-¿Levi? Te quedaste dormido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Como 30 minutos. Entre porque te llamaba desde afuera y no me respondías.

-Bueno, da igual, dame una toalla.

-Ok-. Fue hasta otro armario y saco una toalla de color blanco

-Ahora sal

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Estoy desnudo pervertido, sal.

-Pero yo eh visto a Levi desnudo muchas veces~ Es muy sexy-. Dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras me veía obligado a salir de la tina para tomar la toalla que me extendía.

-Maldito pervertido-. Dije mientras me enredaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura para cubrir como pudiera mi zona íntima del depredador que tenía en frente.- Ahora si vete, me debo vestir

-¿Te ayudo?-. dijo mientras se acercaba demasiado para mi gusto

.

.

.

Luego de patear en la entrepierna a Eren y echarlo del baño a patadas por segunda vez, logre vestirme, y tal como fijo él, me queda enorme. Me puse la ropa interior y la camisa blanca que me dio y salí de allí, ya que la camisa llegaba a cubrirme por debajo de la cintura. Lo busque con la mirada por la habitación y termine llamándolo.

-Eren… ¡Eren!... ¡EREN!

-¡Si!-. Grito desde abajo, para subir rápido a mí encuentro, en el cual casi le da una hemorragia nasal al verme de tal manera, porque parecía que abajo no tuviera nada.- ¿Ya quieres dormir? Te puedo preparar una cama en una habitación de invitados, o si quieres dormir en mi cama y yo me las arreglaré con una manta en el sofá pero…

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¿Luego de haber follado por más de 3 meses me ofreces una habitación a parte como si fuera una visita? Obvio que vamos a dormir juntos-. Anuncié mientras me dirigía a la cama a envolverme en las sábanas.

-¡S-Si!-. Asintió, luego aplaudió para apagar las luces y suavemente se metió en la cama conmigo, arrullándose en las sábanas y buscándome para abrazarme con ternura, pero a la vez posesión y necesidad.

_Felicidad, Pasión_

_Delicia, suavidad_

_**Amor**_

-Te amo, Levi. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no duermo en mi cama, pero la última vez que lo hice no importaba cuantas mantas tuviera… con la voz cansada, y en medio de la frase bostezo.-Tenía frío, porque Levi… no estaba durmiendo conmigo…Porque Levi no me abrazaba-. Esto último lo dijo en voz baja mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido, y yo aprovechando su estado me acurruqué aún más en su cuello y yo di otro bostezo, mientras pensaba en el pasado y poco a poco también me dormía.

-Yo también, Eren.

* * *

0: que tierno, Levicito *3* jeje, ese Erencito es un pervert, pinshi pervertido violador de Levicitos

Bueno, la verdad es que hoy no tengo nada que comentar c: lel, así que pasemos a los reviews *3*

Paloma-Chan: LOL xDDDD Pobres Ukes, pero es su culpa ser tan sensualones *m*

Wkesh: 0: Lo se, ahora Sal le cae bien a todos (?) yo puedo convertir a los peores personajes en los mas moshos y amados por todos *m* es mi don (?) lel :V Ok xD pero a mi no me gusta pagar operaciones... así que... -Gira y le habla al productor- Preparame el pasaporte, y cerra las cuentas bancarias, nos vamos pa' Afganistán (?)

Zarcot: Se bien que los ladrones son mala gente, tanto como se que lo de que lo único que pensaste fueron los fics es mentira :V a mi no me logras mentir, NADIE ME MIENTE :C (?)

Bueno eso es todo por hoy *3* dejen sus sensualones reviews *m* saben que los amo, los adoro, los observo mientras duer... NADA, NADA (?) -Se va corriendo mientras grita que es batman-

Patatapandicornio~


	13. Un día común en la familia Jäeger

**¡Holis! *3* Volvió Patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fanfic, jejeje...**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones ya que tenía una prueba de matemáticas que sentenciaba mi nota final :c todavía no se cual es D: jeje... además me daba flojera escribir, es la cruel verdad :c**

**Amm... que decir, que decir *3* jeje, no se, seguramente me olvido de algo :C pero bueh, por ahora les dejare leer, y que lo disfruten *3* **

* * *

Desperté somnoliento pero feliz. Había soñado que Me casaba con Levi, y que teníamos mucho sexo sin condiciones ni tiempos límites, pero él me dejaba sin tocarlo por una semana al venirme dentro. Luego, tenía cambios de humor y se le había hinchado la panza, para luego saber que estaba embarazado.

Buscando al pequeño azabache que me había acompañado la noche anterior hasta mi casa me topé con la almohada… por fin… por fin habíamos podido venir a mi cama, y dormir juntos sin preocupaciones…

Pero no lo encuentro…

Aún sin abrir los ojos seguí buscando con las manos entre las sábanas para encontrar a mi pequeño acompañante, pero lo único que había era su lado de la cama… vacío.

Me levante algo preocupado y a la vez irritado por no hallarlo ¿Y si se había marchado? ¿Y Si había escapado? ¿Y Si el rubio ese se lo llevo en la noche? ¿Y Si el negocio era tan corrupto que lo secuestraron mientras yo babeaba en la cama?

Termine de incorporarme llevado por la preocupación, pero justo antes de que me levantara bruscamente de la cama para salir a buscarlo por todos lados, una mano tibia se apoyó sobre la mía, paralizándome y generándome una estática inigualable, que solo produce el suave roce de la piel fría y blanca de Levi con la mía.

-¿Eren?-. Preguntó. Suspire aliviado y me di vuelta para encontrarlo con una camisa blanca de su talla y un pantalón al cual le había hecho un dobladillo y lo había recortado pulcramente para que le quedara a medida.

-Ah, Levi-. Dije sonriendo.- Buenos días

Me lancé sobre él, abrazándolo de la felicidad de verlo así, en mi habitación, en mi casa. Todavía parecía un sueño el hecho de que por fin me pertenezca, de que este conmigo sin tener que pagar por él. Respondió con un gruñido para luego tímidamente corresponder a mi abrazo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Eren.

-¿Qué hora es?-. Pregunte aún sin dejar de abrazarlo, dejando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Las 9:00.

-¿A qué hora te embarazaste?

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Levi con ese típico tono parco suyo, que me llega a aterrar.

-¡N-Nada! Un sueño raro que tuve…-. Hable descansando en su hombro, lo que hacía que poco a poco también me fuera durmiendo.- Levi se quedaba embarazado… y nos casábamos… y no me dejaba tocarlo-. Dije casi en balbuceos.

-Eren, ¿Lo que comiste ayer te hizo mal? ¿Qué mierda se te paso por la cabeza para soñar eso?

-No pasa nada… la pregunta original era a qué hora te levantaste-. Dije mientras a duras penas me separaba de su menudo cuerpo. Con ayuda de un suave golpe en la cabeza en señal de que lo soltara.

-A las 7:00. Duermes mucho, Eren.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Porque tocaron la puerta.

-¿La puerta?-. Me despabile en un segundo para tratar de hallar a alguien más en la habitación, pero solo escuche los ruidos de la cocina abajo. Ahí recapacite que mientras escuchaba eso Levi había estado todo el tiempo conmigo.

-Sí, era Mikasa.

-¿¡Mikasa!?-. Dije casi gritando mientras me levantaba y tomaba rápidamente los pantalones para ponérmelos a los apurones, y agarrar la remera mientras salía de la habitación y bajar las escaleras rápidamente mientras me la ponía, olvidando por completo a Levi en la habitación. Estaba llegando al final, pero de la nada me comí uno de los escalones y tropecé torpemente cayendo de cara mientras me quejaba aún con la remera a medio poner. Por el gran estruendo Levi salió de la habitación y Mikasa de la cocina, diciendo los dos casi al unísono.

-Eren, Te dije muchas veces que no hicieras eso

-¡Eren! ¿¡Acaso ayer no te dije que no fueras imbécil y no bajaras las escaleras medio ciego!?-. Se notaba la diferencia por las palabras incluidas, pero eran terriblemente parecidos, tanto que daban miedo… mucho miedo.

-¡No insultes a Eren!-. Protestó Mikasa

-Yo lo insultaré, maldeciré y sobretodo golpearé todo lo que quiera-. Lo peor de todo. Las dos personas a las cuales mas temía (por mi propia seguridad personal) Ahora mismo se estaban enfrentando cara a cara, discutiendo y viéndose a los ojos con una mirada de nada amigos. Entonces protestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Eren!-. Me llamaron, esperando que los defendiera a cada uno por su parte, pero al saber que eso no pasaría se volvieron a mirar apretando los dientes y soltando un leve gruñido de irritación, cuando otra vez hablaron sincronizados.- ¡Calla, no lo llames! ¡EREN!

-¡Ya basta, me confunden!-. Chillé yo en forma de protesta, si había algo en lo que no me quería meter era en una pelea entre esos dos colosales de los golpes, y seguramente candidatos a asesinos seriales.

-Hmph, tal como un niño-. Sonrieron los dos. Ese día me daría un paro cardíaco, verlos sonreír… había que estar preparados para ver algo como eso, además de que es un suceso que probablemente solo sucede cuando se alinean los planetas del sistema solar vecino. Se miraron de nuevo, ya no tan amenazadoramente, si no con comprensión. Primero hablo Levi

-Por cierto, imagino que tu no estarás de acuerdo con la colección de cajas de Pizza de Eren en el refrigerador.

-¿Qué? ¡Eren!-. Protesto Mikasa mirándome enojada.

-P-Pero… puedo explicarlo…-. Dije con voz temblorosa, para luego dirigirme al azabache que todavía permanecía en los escalones, parado y cruzado de brazos.- ¡Levi, traidor!

-Yo nunca dije que estaría de acuerdo con algo como eso, mocoso-. Dijo con un tono parco, para luego mirar de nuevo a mi hermanastra.- Te aviso que hay unas cuantas.

-Siempre le digo que no coma esas cosas, pero sigue comprándolas a mis escondidas.

-Bueno, por ahora no deberías preocuparte, mientras yo viva aquí-. Me miro con la mirada más fría que podía dedicar.- No habrá pizza.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No es justo! ¡No se asocien en contra mía!

-Me parece bien-. Acotó Mikasa cruzándose de brazos

-o Acaso Eren-. Levi bajo de una manera que para mí fue tan seductora y sensual, que termino de complementarse cuando me levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, y uso el truquito de la voz tierna e indefensa.- ¿No te gusta cómo cocino? Yo pensaba cocinarte todos los días…-. Dijo esto último con un tono de decepción. No pude contener el impulso de intentar tomarlo con los brazos por la cintura y abrazarlo como podía.

-No probare otro pedazo en mi miserable vida si es necesario para que Levi me cocine todos los días-. Mikasa gruño detrás irritada por la derrota, y Levi le dedico una mirada de triunfo acompañada por una leve sonrisa.

-¡Yo también se cocinar, estúpido enano!

-¿¡A quien le dijiste enano!?-. Reacciono de inmediato Levi, mientras rápidamente se disponía a correr hacia ella, pero casi tropieza al estar fuertemente amarrado por mis brazos.

-¡Enano!

-¡Mikasa, no lo provoques!

-¡Perra!

-¡LEVI TU TAMPOCO!-. Cuando alcé la voz los dos se detuvieron y me miraron expectantes y sorprendidos, buscando respuestas y esperando a que hablara de nuevo, aprovechando mi momento de soberanía suprema y "Dueño de la casa que se respeta" trate de sonar lo más masculino posible mientras me paraba y me cruzaba de brazos en forma de regaño.- ¡Ni siquiera se conocen y ya discuten! ¡Conózcanse un poco antes de odiarse por lo menos! ¡Esta es MI casa, y mientras yo esté presente no quiero oír a las dos personas que más quiero por estupideces! ¡Ahora hagan las pases!

Los dos se sorprendieron bastante, y se acercaron uno al otro con la cabeza gacha hasta quedar frente a frente, mientras yo los observaba. Los dos se quedaron callados probablemente esperando a que el otro se disculpara primero. Al ver que ninguno cedía mire a Mikasa para que comenzara.

-L-Lo siento…

-Lo siento…

-¡Sí! ¡Así me gusta!

-Lo siento, Eren-. Levi se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme tiernamente, a lo que yo no me pude contener y lo abracé, mientras él miraba a Mikasa sacando la lengua de manera pícara, sinónimo de "Te gane".

-¡Eren!-. Replico ella, ahora ellos parecían niños peleando por afecto. Tanto que empezó a tironear del brazo de Levi para que se separara de mí.

-Tú también puedes venir Mikasa-. La acerque a mi y los abracé a los dos, refugiándolos en mi pecho, y llevándome una queja de Levi, para luego convertirse en un sonrojo de los dos.

-Eren idiota. Tus abrazos solo me pertenecen a mí-. Dijo Levi mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y apartaba un poco a Mikasa

-Egoísta-. Dijo ella como respuesta, mientras yo debía retener mi derrame nasal al verlos así, peleando por mi abrazo, cuando generalmente Levi es arisco y Mikasa es más tímida.

.

.

.

-Bueno Mikasa ¡Nos vamos!-. Dije yo con una sonrisa y saludando con la mano.

-Tengan cuidado. Sobretodo tú, Eren.

Levi no hizo más que un saludo vago con la mano, pero más de lo que esperaba que hiciera. Le había dicho a Mikasa que iríamos de compras, y le pedí que cuidara la casa. A Levi Mikasa le presto (a duras penas) un abrigo negro de corte de mujer, que a él le quedaba a la perfección por su baja estatura y rasgos finos. Tiene algunas plumas blancas grisáceas en el borde de la capucha y las mangas, pero solo hacen que le quede mejor.

Tímidamente quite mi mano de mi bolsillo y se la tendí de manera amistosa, para que me tomara de la mano, a lo que él solo miro a otro lado y suavemente entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Caminamos juntos por la avenida principal, deteniéndonos en algunos negocios a comprar algo de ropa provisoria para Levi; provisoria porque algún día lo llevaría al centro comercial especialmente a que se compre todo lo que quiera, total cualquier ropa le quedaría bonita. Hm… me pregunto cómo se vería con pantalones ajustados y botas, quizás con algo de tacón… y una camisa, con una chaqueta negra… y guantes negros, si, definitivamente. También podría probar algún día a forzarlo a que use un vestido… quizás de encaje, con lazos… hm… se vería tan sexy…

O algún delantal para que use mientras cocina, quizás solo el delantal… dejando ver su lindo trasero mientras yo trabajo en la mesa del comedor, y que el voltee sonrojado y diga con un tono pícaro y preocupado "No me mires así, pervertido" he…hehehehe…

-Eren, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?

-¿E-Eh? N-No, no es por nada…

-Seguro estás pensando en cosas pervertidas-. ¿¡Como lo sabe!? A veces da miedo, mucho miedo. Pero bueno, es parte de su personalidad intimidadora, y sensual… ¿Cómo no quiere que babee al pensar en su figura tan sexy?- Eren, deja de pensar en esas cosas

No pude evitar sobresaltarme con las últimas palabras, realmente, realmente da miedo. Mucho miedo, mejor dejare de pensar en esas cosas… estoy empezando a creer que puede leer mentes… quizás es un poder especial que tiene con su mirada fría.

Caminamos con algunas bolsas hasta llegar a la entrada de esa calle que tanto conocía, pero esta vez acompañado por el pequeño hombre.

-Eren… este lugar…-. Dijo con tono algo preocupado mientras apretaba más mi mano inconscientemente. Pero pareció relajarse más cuando vio la felicidad de la calle llena de niños jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve. O sino las niñas armando armoniosamente muñecos frente a sus casas, en lo que parecía un concurso del más bonito. Di un tironcito leve a su mano para que caminara, pero el pareció querer quedarse estático. Un segundo tironcito más una mirada serena sazonada con una sonrisa lo convenció para que empezara a caminar, aunque inmediatamente se pegó a mi cuerpo en afán de no querer dejarme ir. Yo no hice más que disfrutar de su acto de posesión y duda, caminando orgulloso junto con él, tomados de la mano. Entramos a la panadería de la señora de siempre, con el olor a pan recién horneado de siempre, que a Levi pareció agradarle. Al entrar se desprendió un poco de mi cuerpo para mirar mejor las distintas masas y facturas que había en el lugar, hasta que llamo su atención mi mirada serena viéndolo con una sonrisa, lo que le genero un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas para luego volver a su refugio a mi lado.

La amable anciana de siempre salió con una sonrisa, que se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a Levi conmigo.

-Ah, Buenos días jovencito ¿Y él es?

-¡Buenos días señora!-. Le dije con la típica sonrisa mía, para luego dirigirme hacia Levi con un susurro.- Vamos Levi, saluda.

El pequeño azabache desprendió su rostro de mi espalda para asomarse detrás de esta, llevándose la sorpresa de la anciana, y él mismo. Yo no entendía nada, y pareció que los dos lo notaron bastante. Levi se sonrojo un poco y se dispuso a esconderse de nuevo, pero yo lo impedí atrayéndolo de nuevo a mi lado.

-¿Tu…?-. Dijo ella algo confundida, con un tono algo temeroso.- ¿Tú no eres aquel tipo que bajo del automóvil?

Levi frunció el ceño en forma de molestia y contesto de manera parca.

-Parece que a pesar de ser anciana la memoria no le falla.

-Entonces eres tú ¿Verdad? Aquel hombre que bajo del auto hacia el prostíbulo, con esposas en las manos y prácticamente desnudo.

-¿Levi?-. Pregunte yo preocupado, sinceramente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Dime joven ¿Tu lo compraste, verdad? Él era una de esas personas obligadas a dejar sus derechos y prostituidas en esos repugnantes lugares. Una vez yo vi como entrabas en ese lugar, pero desde el primer momento no creí que fueras una mala persona. Ahora lo he terminado de comprobar al saber que rescataste a este pobre hombre-. Sonrió la ancianita de manera tierna y comprensiva, lo que hizo que no pudiera reprimir mi impulso de lanzarme y abrazarla amablemente.- Les doy mis bendiciones, jajá

-¡Gracias, Ancianita!-. Volví a abrazar a Levi, el pequeño azabache no hizo más que corresponder tímidamente y sonrojarse un poco con la acción.

-Espero que estén muy bien.

-Claro que va a estar bien-. Dijo en voz baja Levi, para luego levantar la vista ya con un rojo considerable en sus mejillas.- Estará bien porque Eren está abrazó aún más fuerte y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, acto que casi hace que me desmaye… casi…

Luego de eso le compramos algo de Pan a la anciana y ella nos regaló unas galletas que estaba viendo Levi. Salimos del local y nos topamos con varios niños jugando en la puerta, que sin querer justo cuando salimos una bola de nieve le dio en el rostro a Levi, lo que le hizo girarse y mirar asesinamente al causante de tal atrocidad.

-Hey mocoso, ¿A dónde crees que lanzas?

-¡L-L-Lo siento señor, n-no era mi intención!

-Apunta mejor, entonces.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Yo le quería lanzar al muñeco de nieve y usted abrió la puerta!

-¡Que TU me hayas golpeado con una bola de nieve no es mi culpa!

-¡Ni siquiera le debió doler! ¡Si le dolió es por marica!-. Dios, niño, te estas enterrando a ti mismo en el pozo.

-¡No me dolió, y eso es porque tu lanzas como marica!

-¡Ni que pudieras lanzar mejor, viejo!-. Niño, corre ahora o calla para siempre, yo no lo puedo contener.

-¡Ya vas a ver!-. Levi guiado por la vena hinchada en su sien tomo algo de nieve y se la lanzo tan fuerte que literalmente lo tumbo de un golpe, dejándolo en el suelo, a lo que el niño respondió llamando a sus amigos y todos juntos trataron de derribar al "titán" que sería Levi, el cual se movía con una rapidez increíble y esquivaba todas las bolas a tiempo. El juego se detuvo cuando los 4, él y los 3 niños, se quedaron rendidos en el suelo.

-¡Levi!-. Me queje yo en forma de reproche.- ¡Son solo niños!

-¡Pero, Eren…!-. Comenzó a quejarse pero dejo la frase en el aire e hizo puchero, para luego murmurar un inaudible "lo siento"

Al final tuve que invitar a los niños a caminar junto a nosotros, prometiéndoles que les daría alguna cosa, un juguete o algo así. Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar y cada vez que nos cruzábamos con algún tipo de bulto femenino, Levi me apretaba la mano, y en el único caso en el que una chica se detuvo a preguntarme donde quedaba una tienda de ropa, el prácticamente me encerró entre sus brazos y la miro de forma amenazadora, con ojos de "Él es mío, mi novio, no lo toques, no le hables, ni lo veas perra" o al menos eso es lo que yo entendí. Le indique a la pobre chica donde quedaba la tienda, y se fue aterrada del lugar por miedo a ser asesinada con la mirada de Levi. Yo no hice más que disfrutar el abrazo de mi pequeño amante, que ahora descubría era súper celoso.

Caminamos con los niños hasta que, por lógica, llegamos al final de la calle y donde estaba el prostíbulo. Levi no hizo más que tensarse una vez más y apretarme la mano más fuerte, y ponerse algo nervioso, pero yo le apreté la mano en señal de que no se preocupara, y se calmó un poco.

-Hey, Señor-. Dijo uno de los niños mirando confundido el lugar.- ¿Qué se hace en ese lugar? Mi mami nunca me dice, pero dijo que no debemos acercarnos a ese lugar y mucho menos entrar, que ahí hay gente mala. ¿Es verdad?

-Bueno…-. Me quedé helado. ¿Qué le podía decir a un niño de 6 años? Es una de las situaciones más incomodas que viví en mi vida.-Ese lugar es malo… es verdad, pero no toda la gente que va allí es mala. Hay gente ahí que está a la fuerza por personas malas, pero también hay gente buena que va y rescata a esas personas que son privadas de su libertad, así que no es totalmente correcto.

-¿Y qué hacen? atrás buscando apoyo de mi amante, pero este se veía divertido viéndome sufrir, y obviamente sin intenciones de ayudarme a hacer pasar "desapercibida" la verdad.

-¡La gente va a practicar como tener hijos!-. Dije convencido, me las ingenie lo mejor que pude, y atrás pude escuchar como Levi chasqueaba la lengua y decía "Púdrete Jäeger"

-¡No es verdad!-. Dijo otro niño con una bicicleta, que parecía mucho mayor.- ¡la gente va allí para follar!

Tanto Levi como yo nos quedamos totalmente helados con la repentina respuesta de ese niño. Levi se adelantó unos pasos y le hablo de frente.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir en las conversaciones de los demás, mocoso.

-¡Calla, viejo! ¡Tú también lo sabes, lo que hacen allí!

-Si la gente va allí para follar no es de tu incumbencia-. Yo no sabía qué hacer, me quede paralizado del miedo y decidí quedarme a una distancia prudente. Los otros niños se escondieron detrás de mis piernas, se ve que chico de la bicicleta era el "matón" de la calle y asustaba a los demás pequeños. Una situación parecida a la de Levi y yo, solo que con la diferencia de que yo me mantengo alejado por mi propia seguridad… definitivamente él y yo sabemos cuál es el dominante, aunque él sea el pasivo.

-Entonces lo admites, viejo Enano. ¡La gente va allí y paga por follar con personas que viven allí para follar!-. Eso termino de hincharle la sien a Levi, que se vio que estaba conteniéndose lo más que podía por no golpear a ese niño, que no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas, no como Levi… pero él no podía ponerse a insultar a un niño tarado que se anda de agrandado por las calles faltándole el respeto a sus mayores.

-Las cosas no funcionan así, además no se dice "follar" se dicen "relaciones Sexuales"-. Dijo olvidando por completo que había dicho la misma palabra momentos antes, y le siguió la discusión al niño.

-¡Calla, Enano!-. Dios, esa es la señal de alerta… May Day, May Day, estamos en problemas… ¡No Levi, detente!

Antes de que pudiera patear al niño en un golpe certero, lo tome por debajo de los brazos levantándolo, y quedando así con los pies en el aire, mientas el niño huía asustado gritando algo así como "Demonio de 1.60"

-¡Suéltame Eren, y déjame asesinarlo aunque sea un poquito!

-¡Claro que no!-. Chillé yo casi horrorizado, porque sabía que no estaba exagerando.

-Eren… Por favor…-. Se giró y uso su jugada más sucia, si esa misma, esa mirada de cachorrito perdido y necesitado, esa misma puta mirada que me puede y es la razón de que muchas veces no lo hiciéramos en las noches, pero este no era un tema normal y ni de ese grado, era peor. Resiste Eren… si no resistes serás un posible cómplice de homicidio a menores…- Eren…

-¡No juegues sucio conmigo!

-Pero… Eren…-. Seguía hablando con ese tono suave y seductor, tierno e inocente… ¡RESISTE EREN, TU TAMBIÉN PEQUEÑO JÄEGER, AHORA DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES EL MOMENTO!

Lo sostuve como pude, aguantando su miradita hasta que note que se calmó. Ahí lo baje al suelo, sin dejar de sujetarlo por las dudas a que saliera corriendo y lo alcanzara. Cuando supuse que era Terreno seguro, lo solté completamente y me alejé un poco protegiendo a los niños con mis manos por las dudas a que ahora se las agarrara conmigo, o con alguno de ellos.

Me lo quede mirando fijamente, en posición de defensa por las dudas, pero el solo se extrañó con la acción y se acercó tímidamente para tironear de mi manga. ¿Otro juego? ¿Me estaba engañando? ¿Estaba jugando sucio de nuevo? No lo sabía, pero no podía desaprovechar ese momento tan hermoso y extraño, que quizás solo aprecie una vez en lo que me queda de vida. Salí de la posición de defensa y mi brazo quedo suelto, entonces Levi se acercó y lo tomo, entrelazando su brazo con el mío y al final tomando nuestras manos y entrelazando los dedos mientras un rojo osado y rebelde invadía sus mejillas suavemente, pero él fue precavido y se escondió bajo la bufanda, pero no antes de que yo la pudiera notar.

Nos despedimos de los niños y nos dirigimos a la verdulería a comprar algunas cosas como patatas, calabazas, batatas y cebollas.

Mikasa nos encargó que compráramos de nuevo de esas deliciosas manzanas rojas, y de paso compramos algunas fresas que a Levi le gustaron. Cada vez descubría más cosas interesantes sobre él, pequeños detallitos que me hacen quererlo cada vez más y más, y caer enamorado cada vez más profundo.

Nos encaminamos a volver y al pasar por la puerta del edificio, fuera fumando un cigarrillo, no estaba nadie más que Sal, que al notar nuestra presencia no saludo con la mano. Levi se amarró incluso más a mi brazo y prácticamente se escondió detrás de mí, sin dejar de mirar por detrás de mi espalda cada cosa que hacía yo o Sal, o cualquier mota de polvo que osara posarse sobre su abrigo.

-Buenos días, niño.

-¡Buenos días Sal!-. Me gire de nuevo al pequeño acompañante a mi lado, y dije casi en un susurro.- Levi, saluda.

Por dios, a veces parece un niño. Lo único que hizo fue esconderse aún más y murmurar un "hola" que a mí me costó escuchar, y Sal y se debió enterar de que dijo algo, pero solo lanzó una carcajada.

Nos pusimos a charlar un rato, y Levi no hacía más que mirar amenazadoramente a Sal desde el refugio de lo que es mi espalda. Averiguamos algunas cosas sobre su vida, como que tenía familia y una hija de 4 años, pero que casi nunca puede verla porque a partir de las 7 de la tarde trabaja hasta las 8 de la mañana, y durante el día duerme. Yo le regale algo de Pan, diciéndole que era delicioso y donde lo vendían, y de agradecimiento por todo le quise dar un cheque, pero él se negó a recibirlo, aunque agradeció la intención.

-Mira Eren, te daría un apretón de manos por todo pero… tengo la sensación de que si lo hago Levi va a morderme.

-¿Levi? No lo hará, él es puro cariñ…-. Iba a terminar la palabra en "cariño" pero me di cuenta de que él estaba detrás de mí mirando a Sal con una mirada más fría que la de Mikasa y la suya combinadas, y hasta parecía que un aura obscura lo había rodeado. Y si, parecía que iba a lanzarse a morderlo en cualquier momento. Cuando se percató de que lo estaba mirando cambio su rostro por completo al de siempre con un toque de "Levi tierno" y se acurruco más cerca de mí, tratando de disimular lo de antes con una cobertura de ternura que me puede, sinceramente, me puede.- ¡Levi!

Por mi llamada de atención hizo un puchero y así pude despedirme cordialmente de Sal… sin que Levi le mordiera…

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo a casa, tomados de la mano. Nos detuvimos en un negocio para comprar algo de ropa de invierno para que no tuviera que pedirle prestado nada más a Mikasa. Compramos un abrigo negro parecido, e incluso vimos una foto de ella modelando con el abrigo que tenía Levi puesto desde antes, solo que con su típica bufanda roja, la que yo le regalé. También obtuvimos una bufanda negra nueva para él, y yo compré una de color verde esmeralda que me gustó bastante. Un par de guantes negros y otros de color café, también a escondidas conseguí guantes de dama color negro, que a él le quedarían perfectos.

Llegamos de nuevo a casa, le pedí a él que abriera la puerta ya que yo cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas… y eran unas cuantas…

-¡Estamos de vuelta, Mikasa!

-Bienvenido, Eren, Enano.

-¡Mikasa!

-Perdón. Levi.

-A mí tampoco me agradas, acosadora.

-¡Eren!-. Se quejó ella

-¡Levi!-. Dije yo

-¡Eren!-. Replicó Levi.

-¡Bueno ya basta! ¿Qué les dije hoy?-. Dije con tono agotado para que se sintieran mal. Tal como ellos saben manipularme a mí con sus miraditas de cachorritos perdidos, o gatitos necesitados de amor, yo los se manipular dándoles pena, porque sé muy bien que no les gusta verme triste. Al final, yo los mimo a ellos pero ellos me miman a mí también.

-Lo siento…-. Dijeron con la cabeza gacha los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Eren ¿Trajiste más de esas manzanas?

-¡Si, traje muchas!

-¿Levi las tocó?-. Preguntó ella mientras miraba fríamente al pequeño azabache que estaba colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

-Mira, Si yo te hubiera querido envenenar, lo habría hecho hoy por la mañana poniendo a escondidas algo de eso en tu plato de desayuno.

-¡Enano idiota!-. Replico ella

-¡Eren!-. Me llamo en forma de queja Levi.

-¡Mikasa, no empieces! Él hasta ahora no te había dicho nada-. Al ver que estaba del lado de Levi, él me abrazó en frente de ella mientras sacaba la lengua, y ella se volvió a quejar seguido de un pequeño gruñido.

Luego de un rato, ella se marchó a trabajar a las 3 de la tarde y yo llame a mi secretaria para avisarle que no iría a la empresa. Así pase un día a solas con Levi. Almorzamos y luego fuimos a la sala y encendimos la chimenea, un bien exclusivo mío por estar en la parte más alta del edificio. Luego nos sentamos en el sofá con algo de café y las galletas que nos habían obsequiado. Luego de comer bastante, prendimos la televisión y él cayó dormido sobre mi pecho, para que luego yo también me rindiera y me recostara sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, con Levi encima, y me durmiera un buen rato.

.

.

.

Me desperté a las 6:00 y me sorprendió estar encima del pecho de Eren, y él durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá, mientras me abrazaba en afán de protegerme y no dejarme caer.

Suavemente, tratando de no despertarlo, me trate de levantar de encima suyo para ir a la cocina y preparar algo para la hora del té, aunque habíamos comido hace 3 horas varias de las galletas que nos regaló la ancianita. Ya casi fuera del sillón, con un pie en el piso, sentí un jalón por la cintura que me atrajo de nuevo hacia Eren, el cual estaba despierto y mirándome fijamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Nunca dije que pudieras irte~-. Dijo sonriente mientras me estrechaba aún más y se acomodaba un poco para quedar sentado.

-Iba a preparar algo de comer para cuando despertaras…

-Pero, yo no necesito necesariamente comer "comida"-. Me atrajo por el cuello a sus labios y me beso tiernamente, pero con pasión, posesión. Duro unos varios segundos y se separó de mi para recuperar el aliento, mientras se relamía los labios.- Como siempre, dulce.

-¡Púdrete Eren!-. Dije yo con un rojo atrevido en mis mejillas, que solo hizo que a Eren le gustara más y me volviera a besar. Esta vez rozó con su lengua mis labios, y yo correspondí a su indicación abriéndolos lo suficiente para que él invadiera mi boca una vez más, mientras me mantenía con su izquierda en mi lugar firmemente por la cintura, y con la otra mano subía por debajo de la camisa, recorriendo mi vientre hasta llegar a mi pecho. Debido al constante y excitante toque de sus dedos fríos con mi piel cálida, no podía evitar los pequeños temblores y escalofríos que solo le daban más coraje para seguir con su tortuoso roce. Llego el momento en el que decidió levantar por completo mi camisa y así dejar al descubierto mi pecho. Por esa vista tan agradable para Eren, yo me sonroje y él por esto sonrío, para luego dirigirse a mis pezones y acariciarlos, llevándose de mi parte un suave gemido ahogado. Así siguió con su deliciosa tortura, sonriendo y disfrutando cada gemido proveniente de mi ser.

Dejo de tocarme cuando yo caí rendido temblando en su hombro, ya con una erección presente y un dolor en la entrepierna por la presión del pantalón. Pensé que me dejaría en paz, pero lo que hizo fue acercarse con las manos al botón y desabrocharlo con una lentitud tortuosa, haciendo que cada vez fuera más intolerable el esperar de ser liberado.

Luego de unos segundos que para mí parecieron minutos, Eren desabrocho totalmente mi pantalón y lo bajo junto con la ropa interior lo justo para que el elástico me apretara en la zona más sensible de la base, quitándome un sonoro gemido de excitación y dolor. Me miro juguetonamente y término de bajar la ropa, no despojándome de esta, sino que dejándola por debajo lo justo para que mi zona íntima estuviera libre. Tomo el elástico que estaba un poco por debajo de mi cadera, y lo tironeo para soltarlo y así que golpee mi pierna, haciendo que gimiera y lo rodeara con mis brazos por el cuello. Comenzó a juguetear con el peligroso elástico amenazando a soltarlo una vez más, pero el empezó a jugar conmigo. El enfermo juego consistía en esperar a que me calmara un poco y luego soltar el elástico para que golpeara mi muslo, haciendo que me agitara una vez más y lo apretara más.

Llego el momento en el que a él también le dolía su entrepierna por la presión de la erección, y yo baje mis manos para así desabrochar también su pantalón y dejarlo al descubierto. Una vez más el tomo mi mentón para quedar cara a cara, y me atrajo para besarnos una vez más. Se detuvo unos momentos e intentó hablarme, pero yo lo bese inconscientemente, necesitado, llevándome su cara de sorpresa, que luego se sereno para corresponderme hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aire y nos vimos obligados a separarnos. Él me estaba tomando suavemente por la cintura y me volvió a besar, sin ir lejos, lo que me hacía desear todavía más que me tocara, que me tomara, que me amara.

-Levi, ¿Ves la hora?

-M-Me importa una mierda la hora…-. Dije entre jadeos, atrayéndolo bruscamente por la camiseta para besarlo nuevamente, a lo que él no se negó, al contrario, me atrajo incluso más y suavemente continuo el beso, dejándome nuevamente sin aire. Estaba practicando como besarme, cuál era el punto que más me gustaba. Me sostuvo firmemente para que no me cayera y profundizó el beso, haciendo que jamás quisiera separarme de él. Entendí el porqué de su agarre cuando comencé a temblar y poco a poco me debilité; Hubiera caído si no fuera porque Eren me tenía sujetado. Su beso era tan excitante y profundo que sentía que podría perderme en sus labios y nunca regresar.-Eren…

-Levi, son las 6:30-. Dijo juguetón.- Mikasa está por regresar, así que deberás esperar a que te haga el amor, por lo menos hasta la noche.

-¿Qué?-. Dije yo mientras temblaba, sonrojado y enojado.

-O será que… ¿Levi esta tan excitado que necesita que le ame ahora mismo?

-M-Muérete Jäeger…-. Dije yo sonando lo más amenazador posible, pero con el tartamudeo y el temblor que no me abandonaba, el no hizo más que sonreír y amagar un beso, que no me dio.

-Qué lindo que eres cuando te enojas.

-¡Muérete!

-Cada vez más lindo…

-Pues prepárate… porque estoy a punto de ponerme "hermoso"-. Intenté golpearlo. Me irritaba bastante el hecho de que jugara conmigo no solo por mi personalidad tosca, sino porque mis recuerdos están mezclados, lo que hacía que mis sentimientos y pensamientos de "comandante" se mezclaran con los del "rescatado".

Nos vestimos y Eren no dejaba de verme juguetón, disfrutando mi sufrimiento y sorpresa de la "noticia" de que se estúpida hermanastra estaba por llegar, pero era verdad, tal y como él lo predijo, a las 6:50 esa perra estaba aquí. Fueron 20 minutos Eren, 20 minutos son mucho ¿Acaso tu cerebro se quedó en el prostíbulo? Me hubieras tomado y ya.

Llego Mikasa y nos sentamos todos a comer. Yo estaba de un muy claro mal humor y cada que Eren trataba de ponerme un dedo encima yo se lo torcía y él gritaba no muy masculinamente del dolor. Mikasa me miraba pensativa y llena de rencor porque estaba maltratando a su "hermanito-querido-sobreprotegido". Eres estaba junto a mí, y ella en frente de nosotros.

-Eren ¿Qué hiciste para que él se pusiera de mal humor?

-N-Nada importante…

-¿Lo intentaste tocar y no te dejó?

-No es de tu incumbencia, perra.

-¡Levi! Y bueno… parecido.

-¿Es del tema?

-Eren-. Amenacé-

-Si…

-¿Intentaron hacer algo y no pudieron?

-¡Calla!-. Grite yo, mientras amagaba a levantarme, pero Eren lo evito tomándome por debajo de los brazos y obligándome a sentarme de nuevo

-Bueno, digamos que no pudimos hacer algo que se puede dejar para la noche…-. Lo mire con ojos de "Muérete Eren"

-No pudieron follar porque venía yo ¿Verdad?

-¡EREN, AHORA SI LA ASESINO!-. Dije mientras me levantaba con un cuchillo en mano, pero Eren me detuvo atrayéndome por la cintura esta vez hacia él y recostándome en su pecho suavemente. Iba a levantarme y golpearlo pero comenzó a rascarme detrás de la oreja suavemente, lo que me causo una sensación de relajación y regocijo irrechazables, por lo que cedí a quedarme dormitando mientras veía socarronamente a su hermanastra desde el refugio del pecho de Eren. Ella me miraba con furia y celos plasmados claramente en su cara.

-¡Levi! ¡Mikasa tu tampoco lo provoques!-. Dijo en forma de regaño. Más allá de que me enoja que me llame la atención, tampoco quiero que se enfade conmigo, por lo que es mejor hacer lo que dice él y bajar la cabeza.

-¡Pero Eren…!-. Comenzó a protestar ella, pero hizo un puchero y miro hacia abajo sonrojada, hablando en voz baja.- No es justo que a él lo abraces cuando lo conoces hace poco, y a mí nunca me des ninguno.

-Mikasa…-. Lo sabía, sabía lo que había hecho esa perra. Le había dado un flechazo de ternura en el corazón e Eren, se le notaba porque le brillaban los ojos como cuando uno ve algo que le agrada mucho o algo inigualablemente extraño y único, como lo es que su hermanastra haga tal tipo de acción.- ¡Puedes abrazarme cuando quieras!

-¡No, No puede!-. Proteste yo mientras lo estrujaba levemente, en forma de reclamo.

-¡Si puede, no seas egoísta Levi!-. Dijo él defendiéndola. Odio que la defienda.

-Idiota-. Dije yo refugiándome nuevamente en la zona de la conexión pecho-cuello, no queriendo mostrar la cara a esa perra y quedándome con el suave y dulce olor a hormonas que Eren desprende de su cuello, en resumen, no dejaría que esa estúpida se quedara con la mejor parte de mi Eren.

Luego de eso Mikasa se acercó y abrazó a Eren, el cual estaba claramente feliz con esta situación, y encima ya la había disfrutado 2 veces en el día.

.

.

.

Ella luego de la cena comenzó a coger sus cosas y Eren se fue a la cocina a dejar las cosas mientras yo la "despedía" en la entrada, recargado contra el marco y cruzado de brazos, en sinónimo de "¿Ya te vas?".

-¿Ya te vas?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya quieres que Eren te folle?-. Sentí la vena hincharse en la Sien, pero decidí contenerme, no quería que Eren se enfadara conmigo…

-No es algo que te importe.

-De hecho si me importa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas celosa de que Eren jamás te la meterá?

-Mira quien lo dice. ¿A ti te gusta bien dura por detrás, verdad?

-¡Calla, perra!-. Esta vez sí que me saco de las casillas. Iba a patearla pero Eren vino corriendo de la cocina al escuchar la discusión y me tomó justo a tiempo por debajo de los brazos, dejando mis pies pegando patadas en el aire, mientras ella se iba tranquila al ascensor y justo cuando se estaban por cerrar las puertas habló.

-Déjale como para que le entre un puño, y no olviden de filmar.

-¡SUELTAME EREN, Y DEJAME ASESINARLA AUNQUE SEA UN PORQUITO, POR FAVOR! ¡JURO QUE LUEGO LIMPIARE LA SANGRE DERRAMADA!

-¡Levi!-. Chilló él mientras me sujetaba cada vez más fuerte, pero me zafé y antes de que se cerrara la segunda puerta de seguridad, y la golpee tan fuerte que le deje una abolladura en el metal.-¡Levi!

-Pero…-. Comencé a quejarme yo, pero al darme vuelta Eren estaba cruzado de brazos y claramente, enfadado.- ¿T-te enfadaste?

-Sí.

-P-Perdón…-. Trate de acercarme y abrazarlo, o algo, pero para mi sorpresa él se negó.

-Esta vez no-. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente, dejándome allí estático. Lo hice enfadar.

* * *

Jejeje, Holis *m* Erencito se enojó con Levicito 0: :c bueno, pero Levi se la buscó :c esta vez estoy del lado de Eren, el que se quedó con abstinencia fue Levi D: pero ya veremos que pasará el capi que viene e_e el cap que viene habrá Lemon *m* Oh seh, eso es lo que mis perras quieren :V Ejem, digo, fans.  
Jejeje...ejejje Levi es celoso *m* así gente, es como yo creo que es Levi-uke-perfecto. El es el uke dominante, pero sigue siendo tierno y se preocupa por que no se enojen con él *m* es tsun-tsun-dere-dere, y medio yandere (?) 0: okno, eso ultimo no, pero... jejeje *3*

Bueno, dejemos mis ocurrencias y locuras y pasemos a esos sensuales reviews que me dejaron 3

Wkesh: Jeje... bueno, quizás a Levi le vino la regla (?) 0: okno, esta gruñoncito porque... porque... porque el demuestra su afecto de manera violenta (?) okno, no se, inventemosle que esta de mal humor porque era tarde y Eren lo intento violar varias veces en 2 horas, eso pone de mal humor a cualquier Levicito.

Paloma-Chan: xkasjda xD bueno, como dije antes en la prev, habrá lemon en el que viene *3* Mi pervertida-chan... jeje... desde ahora te llamaré así *m*

Rafael-Chan: Nope, no es el final 0: pero falta poquito, lo she *m* y lo se porque soy la autora, lol. Además, que bueno que volviste D: yo ya me había preocupado si te había pasado algo :c (Lo se, soy re sentimental, pero bueh)

Zarcot: No te creo, hué.  
Me debes un puerquito *m* Dame mi puerco :C

Bueno jeje, me acordé lo que debía decir.  
1) ¿Que animal les gusta como mascota? *m* yo amo a los puerquitos mini-pig, y los hurones 0: si, lo se, soy muy rara para elegir mascotas, pero conste que tendré un perro color café y un gato color negro y se llamaran Eren y Levi *m*

2) Bueno, nunca hice esto, pero les daré 2 opciones, así que dependerá de ustedes como continue el fic 0:

1- Final dentro d capítulos, sin más que un par de cosas importantes.

2- Agregar un nuevo personaje que será MUY importante, y agregar todo lo que es el pasado de Levi y como llegó allí 0: (El personaje extra tendrá que ver con su sensual pasado, pero tranquis, no le hizo nada malo, al contrario c:) y también se harán unas pequeñas conexiones, que se yo. :V el tema es que será mas largo.

Que conste que los 2 **TENDRÁN EL MISMO FINAL **pero uno mas larguito *3* y con mas cosas sensuales, pero bueno, les dejo a su disposición c: de las dos maneras que escojan, ya tengo la idea hecha *3* (La idea uno sería una partecita de la 2) no se si me entendieron, pero bueh

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy *m* espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen de esos hermosos reviews que amo

Patatapandicornio~


	14. Recordando el pasado

**¡Holis! ¡Volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo capítulo del fic! ouó**

**Me tarde un montón u-u lo siento mucho :c odio tardar en actualizar (+¡Dos semanas, eso no se hace Ana, no se hace! -¡Casha consciencia, tu no sientes flojera! +¡Floja!) pero bueno, aquí estoy uvu lo acabo de terminar D: Aish que me parti la espalda ¡9654 Palabras! No jodan, me esmeré e_e Además les traje Lemon :C hice paquete completo (?)**

**Bueno, sin mas ni menos les dejaré leer~ Comentarios al final uvu aunque como siempre estan aquí arriba, pero dejando mis locuras, lean~**

* * *

Prácticamente, Eren me ignoro por el resto de lo que quedaba del día, y en la noche no cruzó palabra, ni siquiera un "la comida esta buena Levi" o "Gracias por la comida" simplemente comió, con ganas, pero sin decirme nada al respecto. ¿Cocino para él y no me agradece? Bueno, está bien que está dejando que me quede en su casa, y que me rescató de ese prostíbulo ¡Pero por lo menos que diga algo!

-Eren…-. Le hablé mientras él recogía los platos, dispuesto a llevarlos a la cocina. Él me miro y me ignoró, lo que me jodio todavía más. ¿¡Primero no dice nada por la comida, y ahora el bien hijo de puta me ignora!? Se la estaba ligando… luego iba a ser castigado, pero por ahora me debo centrar en que no me ignore… que deje de estar enfadado conmigo. Jamás lo admitiré, pero si hay algo que me molestaba tanto en la otra vida como aquí es que Eren se enfade conmigo.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina donde él estaba en frente del fregadero, dispuesto a enjuagar los platos para luego ponerlos en el lavavajillas automático. Si hay una máquina que adoro junto a la aspiradora y el lavarropas, es esa cosa.

-Eren… No me ignores.

-…

-¡Eren!-. Al menos con alzar la voz logré que me mirara de nuevo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, por lo que decidí acercarme a él y pararme a su lado de brazos cruzados, mirándolo.- ¡Hey EREN!

-¿Qué necesitas?-. Dijo fríamente, desinteresado, pero oh sí que te conozco Jäeger, como si fuera de toda la vida y otra anterior, sé que por dentro te estas quemando de felicidad al ver que te estoy reclamando atención, pedazo de hijo de puta. Pero también sé que no podrás aguantar mucho más sin saltar y abrazarme, y quizás tratar de violarme, pervertido.

-Eren, no me ignores-. Le hablé con el tono más suave y tierno que pude formular para hacerlo ceder, ver como poco a poco se derrumba de ternura y trata de tomarme para follarme, pero no, en el momento en el que lo intente lo patearé para que no se acerque.-No me gusta.

Me acerqué un poco y agarré su brazo entre los míos, apoyando suavemente mi rostro en su brazo, lo que causo un leve crack en él, estaba rompiendo su fachada, estaba consiguiendo lo que yo quería, él estaba poniéndose nervioso por mí.

-Levi, por favor…-. Dijo algo incómodo, y un poco sonrojado, mirando a los costados mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo y se agachaba para comenzar a guardar los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Eren, no quiero que me ignores.

-Levi, ya basta…-. Ahora el sonrojo era un poco más considerable, e intentando soltarse de mi mano en un zarandeo se le cayó un envase plástico, por lo que se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas.- Mierda…

Aproveché el momento para apoyarme sobre su espalda, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y ejerciendo mi peso sobre él, lo que hizo que casi se cayera pero no por mi peso, sino por la sorpresa, y desde aquí arriba podía ver sus orejas sonrojadas.

-Eren ¿Me besas?-. Con esa pregunta lo remataría, sabía que no podría resistirse.

-No-. ¿¡Que!?

-Eren…-. Me acerqué un poco a su oreja y suspire en ella, causándole un gran escalofrío. Aprovechando su debilidad, acerque mi boca y mordí la sonrojada orejita suya, lo que le saco un suave gemido, para luego tratar de bajarme.

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Eren!-. Formule en forma de queja. Me solté y baje de su espalda, mientras él se paraba de nuevo y se giraba, quedando de espaldas a la mesada de la cocina, y apoyando sus manos para recargarse sobre esta.

-¡Ya deja de tratar de persuadirme, no te prestare atención hasta que te disculpes de manera correcta!-. Dijo firme, pero yo me abalancé sobre él y acerqué mi mano al bulto en su pantalón, que no había logrado pasar por desapercibido, ya que en realidad eso era lo que yo quería que pasara desde un principio. Ni loco me disculparía por sí solo, quizás si estaba tan excitado como perra en celo saltando sobre él, pero sé muy bien que esa situación no se dará… todavía.

-Que no me prestaras atención ¿Eh? Parece que tu pequeño Jäeger quiere otra cosa…-. Me acerqué maliciosamente a su rostro, mirándolo desde un ángulo bajo mientras suavemente comencé a acariciar el hinchado miembro por encima del pantalón, arrancándole un suspiro.

-Y-Ya basta…-. Dijo con un tartamudeo y la voz temblorosa. Si había aprendido algo es que allí abajo es muy, quizás demasiado, sensible. Me recargué sobre su pecho con mi peso mientras el ritmo de las caricias iba aumentando, junto con sus suspiros excitados y su sonrojo.

-¿Realmente quieres que pare? Eres un mentiroso, Eren-. Él apenas abrió los ojos para verme, y al reconocer mi rostro inmediatamente pude sentir como su bulto crecía en mi mano, requiriendo mayor atención. Sonreí de manera pícara, y él no podía hacer nada más que sostenerse firmemente de la mesada para no debilitarse.

-L-Levi… e-n serio, y-ya bast-a…

-Eren, tú dices algo con las palabras pero tu cuerpo quiere que le preste atención, Mira lo duro que estás-. Me agaché en frente de él, y pareció asustarse porque sabía lo que venía. Lentamente y relamiéndome los labios comencé a bajar su bragueta, mientras él no podía hacer más que decir constantemente "basta" o cosas por el estilo bien bajo y entrecortado, lo que me incentivaba a seguir, ya que sabía que lo que él más quería en ese momento era que siguiera, aunque con sus palabras deseara expresar lo contrario para mantener su firmeza.

Al liberar su erección desabrochando el pantalón a una lentitud tortuosa, lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción. Miré su hinchado miembro por unos momentos, aun dejando su ropa interior, comencé a acariciarlo suavemente viendo satisfactoriamente como poco a poco se iba manchando. El no paraba de dar suspiros excitados que intentaba vagamente retener. Pare de frotarlo y me dirigí al perfecto elástico color verde que combinaba a la perfección con el estampado de camuflaje militar de la ropa interior suya, y pícaramente le sonreí mientras rozaba con la punta de mis dedos su piel, erizándole.

-¿Quieres que siga?

-Fngh…-. Se tapó la cara sonrojada con una mano y no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto mientras yo bajaba la ropa interior, dejando así libre de una vez por todas a su gran miembro necesitado de atención especial. Estaba muy duro e hinchado, sus hormonas se desprendían de su cuerpo generando una atmósfera dulce y caliente a nuestro alrededor.

-Wow Eren, estás muy duro…-. Le hablé con un tono suave y persuasivo, excitándolo. Yo mismo ahora estaba jodidamente caliente, y podía sentir como poco a poco me estaba irguiendo en mis partes bajas, pero claro que no dejaría a Eren ver eso, ahora me concentraría en torturarlo para que olvide los hechos sucedidos con su odiosa hermanastra.

Mientras él jadeaba con la respiración pesada, hablando en suspiros inaudibles, comencé a nuevamente acariciar su hinchada hombría con mi mano.

-Vaya, está chorreando, que vergüenza…

-B-Basta… N-No lo ha-gas… no pued- Fgaah…-. Lanzó un suspiro enorme que interrumpió sus palabras al sentir mi húmeda lengua comenzar a rodear su duro falo, jugueteando suavemente y saboreando cada gota del delicioso líquido que escurría. Por cada centímetro que yo tocaba Eren tenía un escalofrío, o suspiraba excitado con el ceño fruncido y un hermoso color carmín en sus mejillas.

Lo mire de forma lobuna advirtiéndole lo que se venía, y él solo me miro con un solo ojo, dando un pequeño y grave gemido en forma de ruego. Eren es terriblemente sensible en su zona íntima, no le gusta que se la chupe porque se viene en seguida, pero ver su cara de desesperación y excitación tortuosa es una de las imágenes más hermosas que se han quedado grabadas en mi mente, aunque poco a poco ha adquirido experiencia y aguanta más las oleadas de placer que se le generan cuando comienzo a succionar.

Finalmente, ignorando la súplica que había generado momentos antes, suave y lentamente comencé a introducir su gran miembro hinchado en mi boca, a lo que Eren respondió gruñendo de placer mientras apretaba los dientes y se aferraba aún más a la mesada, tanto que tenía los nudillos blancos. Internamente sonreí y termine de meterla en mi boca, llevándome un gemido placentero de su garganta. Comencé a mover mi boca sacándola y volviéndola a meter en un vaivén excitante, succionando cuando mis labios estaban por quitarlo completamente, devolviéndome de nuevo de un sopetón a tenerla completa dentro de mi zona bucal. Eren se mordía el labio inferior en el intento de reprimir sus gemidos, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba prácticamente temblando, pero no pudo evitar gruñir y alzar su cabeza cuando sintió mi lengua juguetear nuevamente a su alrededor, saboreando su falo con exquisitez de un profesional.

Comenzó a volverse más grande, y yo cambié mi rostro lascivo por uno de preocupación al saber lo que se venía, pero Eren no estaba dispuesto a detenerse a ese punto, por lo que afirmó mi cabeza con su mano para que no detuviera el movimiento. Pude sentir como comenzó a palpitar en mi boca, y comencé a dar algunos golpes en su mano en señal de que me soltara, pero muy dentro de mí, en lo más recóndito y oscuro de mí ser no quería que me separara de él.

Finalmente, estalló en mi boca en perfecta sincronía con un gemido, y pude sentir como su semilla invadía mi garganta y algunas gotas rebeldes quedaban pasmadas en mi rostro y algunas partes de mi camisa por la gran cantidad que había salido. Me apresure a tragar para que no me atragantara. Eren aflojó el agarre y se percató de que se había venido en mi boca cuando me separé y aún tenía de su semen en mi rostro y manos. Se horrorizo ante tal escena y rápidamente se dispuso a alcanzarme algo para limpiarme, pero se detuvo en seco al verme pasar la lengua por mis dedos, saboreando y lamiendo los restos de su salado semen de mis manos. Ante la pornosa escena él se puso duro de nuevo, aun quedando perplejo y abobado, pero rápidamente se subió la ropa interior y el pantalón, llevándose una mala cara de mi parte.

Decidí pararme y encerrarlo contra la mesada, mirándolo fijamente y retándolo a que me tomara de una puta vez por todas. El mantuvo su semblante serio e imperturbable, lo que es raro, pero cuando se trata de ser testarudo y firme en una situación Eren es el experto, pero oh no que esta vez no perdería, no en esta situación, no me disculpare, de ninguna manera.

-Eren ¿Por qué no me tomas?

-No lo haré hasta que te disculpes.

-¿Por lo menos me abrazas?-. Le mire de la manera más tierna que pude tratando de no ser aterrador, y pareció funcionar ya que él al verme se sonrojo un poco, y luego de ladear la mirada suavemente me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, en un dulce y sensible abrazo. Aproveché para poner mis manos delicadamente sobre su pecho, insinuando delicadeza, tratando sutilmente de parecer indefenso, necesitado de él, que aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta es verdad.

-Levi ¿Estás seguro de esto?-. Me tomó por el mentón sosteniéndolo entre el índice y el pulgar, para mirarme fijamente con una expresión seria, como cuando alguien está tratando de marcar que es un tema importante.

-¿Seguro?-. Pregunte extrañado.

-Levi, si te sigues insinuando de esta manera hacia mí, te calentaras y querrás que te haga el amor, pero de todas maneras no lo haré hasta que te disculpes de manera apropiada, así que en definitiva solo te harás sufrir a ti mismo. Deja esto por favor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-. Dije extrañado, con irritación en mi voz, para luego tomarlo de la camiseta sin lastimarlo y mirarlo fijamente.- En el caso de que me calentara, te violaría si es necesario para saciar mi necesidad.

-¿V-Violar?-. Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa y un sonrojo considerable en su rostro. Luego de eso tomo mi mentón nuevamente y depositó un suave y corto beso en ellos. Cuando se estaba por separar, nuevamente tironee de su camisa atrayéndolo bruscamente hacia mis labios, y él no se rehusó, sino que me atrajo más desde la cintura y los con su lengua. Tímidamente entreabrí mi boca el espacio justo para que introdujera su lengua y comenzara una hermosa danza erótica que solo él y yo sabemos bailar, con una única pieza de música que son nuestras respiraciones y el reconfortante latido del corazón del otro, sazonado con algunos gemidos que suavemente se escapan de mi garganta.

Termino el beso a duras penas cuando estábamos necesitados de aire urgentemente, recuperándolo a jadeos y quedando conectados por un fino hilillo de saliva que luego se terminó de romper. Excitado y con una erección presente en mi pantalón escondí mi sonrojo en su pecho, mientras jadeaba un aire húmedo y caliente. Eren estaba tranquilo, sujetándome suavemente de la cintura.

-E-Eren…

-¿Qué?

-…

-Lo siento Levi-. Dijo mientras se separaba de mí y se dirigía a un libro que estaba sobre la mesa.- Pero como dije antes, no te hare el amor hasta que te disculpes.

Me miro una última vez y de encamino a la sala, dejándome allí, solo, ente el sonido de la máquina lavando los platos. Me quede callado y quiero, analizando lo que acababa de suceder por lo menos unos 7 minutos. Salí de la cocina y él estaba leyendo su libro recostado en el sillón, la situación perfecta. Desinteresado comencé a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, sintiendo la pesada y curiosa mirada verde seguirme todo el trayecto.

Subí hasta arriba y me cambie, poniéndome una prenda de ropa interior suya ajustada, una camisa blanca que me queda grande lo suficiente para tapar los bóxer y que pareciera que no llevara nada por debajo. No me disculparé, claro que no. Haré que sucumbas ante mí, aunque luego de eso no pueda caminar por algunos días.

Baje nuevamente, él ni se molestó en girar la mirada hacia mí. Con los dedos revolví mi pelo para parecer un poco más casual y vigilando que él no me mirara acaricié mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior para que se endureciera, reprimiendo un gemido suave e imperceptible.

Cuando ya estaba listo, antes de que Eren se pudiera dar cuenta y evitarlo, me lancé sobre él sentándome sobre sus caderas, quedando así mi erección rozando su entrepierna. Por la sensación excitante del roce tuve que ahogar un erótico gemido, acto seguido puse mis manos en su vientre para sostenerme y lo miré. Él estaba claramente sorprendido, así que dejo el libro a un lado y se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado, tal como había estado hoy.

-E-Eren…

-Te lo advertí…-. Dijo con un suspiro, algo así como "Te lo dije"

-¿Por qué no me tomas?-. Pregunté. Estaba totalmente consciente del sonrojo poco común en mi rostro, también de que me temblaba la voz y de que mi cuerpo estaba moviéndose suavemente sobre sus caderas.

-No lo haré hasta que no te disculpes. E insinuándote así, además de prácticamente violarme la estás empeorando-. A la mierda mi puto orgullo, quiero sexo joder.

-L-Lo S-siento, Eren…-. Dije bajando la cabeza y tapando mi rostro con la manga que colgaba de mi brazo. Realmente la ropa de Eren me queda enorme, pero de todas maneras es cálida y huele a él, también me hace ver extremadamente sexy tanto como para que se le caiga la baba, y parece que no llevara nada abajo. Alcé la cabeza de nuevo y me encontré con él aproximándose a mis labios, e instantes después recibí un beso lleno de amor, pero a la vez lujuria y posesión, necesidad.- Mnh…

-Levi… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-. El comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, yo instintivamente alcé la cabeza para que tuviera mayor acceso, y así comenzó su descenso desde la parte alta hasta la yugular, dejando besos, lamidas y mordisqueos. Por cada uno de estos últimos yo ahogaba un gemido, no quería que los escuchara, no rebajaría mi dignidad más de lo que la tengo ahora. Prosiguió a desabrochar mi camisa, sin despegar sus labios de mi cuerpo bajo la prenda de ropa lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto mis hombros temblorosos y una parte de mi pecho. Se detuvo en seco cuando quedó al descubierto mi pectoral izquierdo, el del lado del corazón. Me miró fijamente en esa zona y yo lo mire extrañado porque no seguía con su sensual trayecto de besos.

-¿E-Eren?

-Levi, como dije antes, con tus insinuaciones empeoraste la situación. Con una simple disculpa todavía no lo lograrás, debes hacer algo más. Responder a una de mis preguntas-. ¿¡Que!? Te castigare por eso Eren, te quedaras con abstinencia.

-¿Qué…?

-Levi ¿Cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz?-. Temía esto… no quiero, no voy a decirlo.

-No lo voy a decir.

-Levi, no me importa si es algo muy simple o una cosa demasiado complicada, pero quiero escuchar-. ¿Algo muy simple? Te tropezaste con tu mismo pie Eren, puedo inventarte cualquier cosa estúpida o simple.

-Me cortaron el pecho una vez que casi escapé de un lugar en Suiza, un tipo con una navaja, no lo recuerdo muy bien…

-Levi, no mientas-. Dijo serio, aferrándome aún más, mirándome a los ojos con una mirada no común en él, una de preocupación y seriedad a la vez, una que solo pone cuando la situación es mala.

-¿Perdón? , cansado.

-Levi… soy médico, puedo reconocer cuando una cicatriz está hecha quirúrgicamente por un profesional-. Mierda, lo había olvidado… Eren ya no es el mocoso dentro de las murallas que sueña con el océano y ver el mundo exterior, él ahora es un médico-farmacéutico reconocido por muchos lugares de toda Europa, y quizás otros continentes.

-x-

Mi vida antes era incluso más miserable que la de un prostíbulo. Se imaginarán que es difícil comparar ese tipo de miserable vida forjada en una condena de ceder a tus derechos e integridad, pero hay algo incluso peor. Mi anterior vida era la de una Rata de laboratorio. Lo que me salvo de ese agujero no fue nada más que lo que luego me llevo a ser engañado a los 13 años, siendo comprado para venir a estos basureros.

Yo solo con 7 años fui abandonado por mis padres en un orfanato, ya que según ellos era "una pérdida de tiempo". El edificio era viejo, no recuerdo en que ciudad estaba, solo que era pobre, y también recuerdo que a excepción de una mujer joven, todas solo se interesaban en sus propios bienes, trabajan allí para una buena reputación con la sociedad, y en realidad nos odiaban, no les importábamos, ni quien nos adoptaba. Luego de vivir un mes allí me sucedió lo que todo niño de un lugar como ese sueña, ser adoptado por lo que parecía una persona con dinero y tiempo, pero para mi mala suerte no era una persona con intención de dar "amor". Cuando llegué a mi "casa" entre entusiasmado pero con una típica cara indiferente ocultando mis ganas de conocer mi nuevo hogar, mi nueva familia, pero al entrar lo único que recibí fue un paño con cloroformo en la boca. Luego desperté con dolor de cabeza dentro de una jaula, bajo suelo. En el lugar había camillas, jeringas, elementos esterilizados, papeles, cadenas, sustancias, medicamentos, batas de doctor y barbijos. Luego entró el hombre que me había adoptado, se puso guantes de látex y demás ropajes, para dirigirse a donde estaba yo.

-Al fin despiertas. El cloroformo casi te mata, no pensé que tuvieras un cuerpo tan débil. Tuve que aplicarte medicinas y distintas vitaminas, me hiciste gastar bastante dinero chiquillo. Bueno, por ahora vamos a empezar.

Si se preguntan que me paso después, bueno, me usaron por años como muestra y pruebas para nuevos fármacos, ya que en los animales no se podían utilizar. Por años solo comí un trozo de pan duro por día, y a veces agua limpia. No me maltrataban ni abusaban de mí sexualmente, pero me usaban como rata de laboratorio, para ellos lo era.

Llego un día donde debían desarrollar una droga para un tal Grisha, que era para el corazón, y se inyectaba directamente en este. Esa droga como efectos segundarios tenía el estímulo de los estrógenos, u hormonas femeninas, incluso en las pocas que hay en el torrente masculino.

La consecuencia fue que me sacaron de mi jaula y me sedaron en una camilla. Muchos pensaran que debería haber forcejeado, pero aprendí mi lección las primeras veces con pistolas eléctricas de autodefensa. Me quede quieto y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido en la camilla. Justo cuando estaba por cerrar completamente los ojos, pude ver como los doctores se acercaban a mí con bisturís.

Desperté con dolores por todo el cuerpo, y al mirar mi pecho tenía una cicatriz reciente hinchándose. Escuche sonidos desde arriba y decidí hacerme el dormido, sin saber que esa sería la llave del candado para salir de ahí. Trate de respirar a un ritmo bajo para que no notaran que estaba despierto, y trate de hacer peso muerto. En el lugar hacía calor porque había una estufa prendida cerca de los estantes, afuera debía hacer frío. Entraron de nuevo las personas y comenzaron a comentar sobre el resultado de la operación, hasta que llegaron hasta donde estaba yo para observarme.

-Parece que fue un fracaso… después de todo era un niño, vaya manera de desperdiciar dinero-. Dijo una voz desconocida con acento alemán.

-Sí, deberíamos haber tratado con un adulto, un vagabundo quizás-. Se acercó a mí y tomo mi muñeca para tomar el pulso. Me sorprendí cuando dijo que no tenía, que estaba muerto.- Parece que deberíamos haberle dado más de comer.

-Pero no teníamos más… bueno, de todas maneras debemos deshacernos de él.

-Supongo que si… reconocer esa voz. La misma que ahora me cargaba en brazos suavemente, con remordimiento, pena. Me saco de la jaula y envolvió en una manta que me sofocaba, pero mi instinto me dijo que me hiciera el muerto.

Como pude trate de mantenerme quieto y sin agitar la respiración, hasta que me dejo en el suelo, murmurando un pequeño "-Lo siento Levi", para luego irse. Lentamente me quite la manta del rostro y mire alrededor. La fascinación de ver de nuevo el cielo nocturno me invadió y pude sentir aire fresco, y muy frío. Aún con el cuerpo adolorido por la sustancia infestada en mi torrente, me senté con la manta cubriéndome los hombros y pude ver que estaba en un callejón muy oscuro y sucio. Me había dejado arriba de unos cartones y la nieve yacía a mí alrededor. Muchos pensaran que en el fondo no quería dejarme como un perro muerto, pero la verdad es que la única función era que pareciera una muerte natural por frío, un niño pobre abandonado en las calles nevadas con solo una manta, frío y hambre. Pero ese era mi estado en ese momento, no tenía nada más que esa manta. ¿Viviría? ¿Cuál sería el efecto de la droga en mí? Si dudaban era por algo, me duele el cuerpo y no hay nadie más que ellos que pueda "curarme" en todo caso.

Como pude me pare y con dolores y todo comencé a caminar en busca de alguien que me pudiera ayudar, pero estaba en un país que no conocía, donde hablaban un idioma que no conocía, no sabía que me esperaba fuera de ese oscuro callejón lleno de nieve y ratas.

Salí con la nieve quemándome los pies por el frío y contraste de un laboratorio subterráneo y con calefacción. Camine un poco por las calles vacías y silenciosas, que solo se interrumpieron por policías y bomberos corriendo hacia el lado contrario a donde iba. Instintivamente cubrí mi rostro en afán de que no me reconocieran por las dudas.

Poco después de comenzar a caminar, comencé a encontrarme con algo de gente por las calles, que no hacía más que ignorarme o mirarme mal, incluso me topé con una niña preguntándome algo en alemán, a lo que no respondí por no entender ni hablar el dialecto. En ese momento recordé la confusión en el pulso y comprobé yo mismo poniendo mi dedo índice y central en la muñeca, en busca de ese cálido latido.

Pero no estaba.

Lo busque frenéticamente por toda la muñeca y el cuello, pero no estaba ¿Mi corazón se paró? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Era un fantasma? Eran preguntas estúpidas pero considerando que era un crío, no podía pensar con mucha lógica. Me concentré en tratar de escuchar ese latido cálido y sobretodo, vivo. Ese típico sonido parecido a un tambor que produce el corazón al bombear sangre me invadió.

Ya aliviado comencé a caminar de nuevo hasta oler algo delicioso y atractivo: Una panadería. Me acerqué al ventanal y comencé a admirar todas las delicias detrás del cristal. Había tortas, masas, galletas, pan, pastelitos, masas secas, bizcochos, facturas, etc. Iba a marcharme pero un rugido estruendoso sonó desde mi vientre, seguido por una contracción de este. El dueño de la tiendo salió y comenzó a regañarme en alemán, algo que to no entendí, por lo que me quede quieto sin moverme por un rato, hasta que el hombre salió con una escoba y entendí el mensaje claramente: "Vete"

Salí corriendo a la mayor velocidad que me permitía mi condición, llevándome la mirada de algunas personas, hasta chocarme con un policía, que se dio vuelta enojado, mientras gritaba más cosas en alemán que to no entendía. Estaba confundido, perdido, con frío, hambre, sueño, dolor, miedo y no tenía tiempo para que un alemán idiota me insultara por correr. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de nosotros, y el hombre se vio emocionado por tener espectadores. Me tomo de una pierna y me levanto de esta, dejando la manda colgado de mis hombros, yo en ropa interior completamente expuesto, desnudo. Se rio de mí y yo hable luego de años callado en una jaula.

-Suéltame, cerdo repugnante de alcantarilla-. Dije en un francés perfecto y rio de nuevo junto a un compañero al escuchar que le hable en francés, claramente no entendió el mensaje, por lo que le dije un insulto más entendible o conocido para otros idiomas.- Que me sueltes, imbécil.

A este si reacciono y se enojó, alzando su mano para así golpearme en el vientre desnudo y dejarme caer de espaldas en la nieve. Iba a golpearme de nuevo con el puño, pero una mujer con un vestido de gala, evidentemente de alta clase lo detuvo. El hombre retrocedió atontado y se marchó pacíficamente bajo la mirada de la mujer que ahora actuaba como mi salvadora. Se giró para verme y me hablo en un perfecto y claro francés.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes entenderme?

-S-Si…-. Dije casi sin voz y tosiendo.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Hambre?-. Dijo preocupada mientras se quitaba el abrigo de los hombros y lo puso sobre los míos, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Un hombre que parecía mayordomo la llamaba como "Madame Ackermann". Esa hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color me llevo hasta el auto que la esperaba a unas cuadras, y ya en este me suministraron otra manta, en la que me quede dormido, arrullado en el hombro de esa mujer.

.

.

.

Desperté con hambre y frío, dolores de cabeza y por todos lados del cuerpo también. Trate de moverme pero una chica parecida a una sirvienta se acercó y preguntó en un claro francés si me sentía bien, y que tenía mucha gripe. Me incorpore y me di cuenta de que tenía puesta ropa nueva y limpia, además de un paño mojado frío en la frente, que cuidadosamente me quito la mujer.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la casa de Madame Ackermann

-¿Madame Ackermann?

-Sí, ella es la mujer que te recogió en la calle y que te compro ropa. Llamo al doctor Smith para que te vea, tenías la fiebre tan alta que delirabas ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?

-No… ¿Me compro ropa? de nuevo los ropajes que llevaba, entre las cuales había cambiado la ropa interior.-¿Por qué saben hablar francés? ¿En qué país me encuentro? ¿Qué día es? ¿Qué hora?

Ella lanzó una pequeña risa y luego dijo tranquila.- Sabemos hablar francés porque somos una colonia de franceses instalados en la zona alemana de Suiza. Es el 10 de abril, y son la 1:30. Ella te compro ropa nueva porque, bueno, no llevabas más que una manta color verde.

-Ya veo… ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella ahora se encuentra abajo en el comedor hablando con el doctor Smith.

Me levanté de la cama y la amable mujer me dio el resto del conjunto que había en una silla. Unos pantalones cortos negros y unos zapatos del mismo color acompañados con calcetines blancos. La ropa me quedaba perfecta, como hecha a medida. Abrí la puerta ignorando las palabras de la mujer que me quedara, baje por las primeras escaleras que vi, llegando a un gran vestíbulo, donde solo me guie por las voces que escuchaba atreves de una puerta que daba al comedor.

Abrí levemente la puerta para mirar al interior, y pude observar a la señora de antes hablando con un hombre rubio y alto, con barba y patillas, que por lo que me habían contado era el doctor. Suavemente y en silencio abrí la puerta y me adentre en el lugar sin que se percataran de mi presencia. Estaban hablando como si fueran viejos amigos, con una taza de café y un diario sobre la mesa que no entendía al estar en alemán. Me acerque a la silla de la mujer y esta se sobresaltó al sentir mi mano tironeando de su falda, buscando atención.

-¡Oh, Despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-…Bien…-. Dije sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre, que portaba una sonrisa en la cara.

-Él es el señor Charles Smith. Es el hombre que te estuvo cuidando. ¿Quieres subirte a mi regazo?-. Me sorprendió el cambio repentino de tema y comprendí que más que por mi agrado la que quería que me subiera a su regazo era ella. Asentí y con ayuda trepe para sentarme y así quedar a la altura de la mesa, de donde podía ver al hombre en el otro extremo.- Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Me quede pensando unos momentos tratando de recordar.

-Levi, creo…

-¿Levi? Qué bonito nombre ¿Quieres una galleta?

-Marianne, deja de inundar al niño con preguntas. Tampoco lo consientas demasiado-. Dijo el doctor con tono alegre "Marianne" solo me abrazo fuerte y me refugio.

-¡Lo consentiré todo lo que quiera!-. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí.- Levi ¿Quieres una galleta?

-S-Si-. Dije tímido, la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre y ningún niño por más serio que sea se puede resistir a una galleta. Ella me alcanzó una de las que había en un plato.

-¿Esta buena?-. Pregunto feliz mientras me abrazaba.

-Si… ¿De qué es?

-Es de vainilla. Si quieres también hay de chocolate, canela, café…

-Marianne, deja de consentirlo…

-¡Calla! De dulce de frambuesas y de vainilla con chispitas de chocolate ¿Cuál quieres?

-No es necesario…-. Dije algo serio y confundido por la manera rápida de decir las cosas.

-¿Deseas algo de beber?

-Marianne…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Solo estas celoso de no tener un niño tan mono en tu regazo!-. Grito al doctor, para luego mirarme amistosamente.- Levi, me llamo Marianne Ackermann, escucharas que la gente me dice Madame, señora o Lady Ackermann, pero tú me puedes decir Mary ¿Si? Siéntete cómodo.

-Mary…-. Repetí.- ¿Qué dice ahí?

-Oh ¿Esto?-. El señor me tendió el diario para que pudiera alcanzarlo, aunque más que las noticias quería asegurarme de la fecha por mí mismo.

-Levi ¿Sabes leer? ¿Entiendes Alemán?

-No…-. Seguí pasando las páginas y una imagen me llamo la atención. Una casa particularmente familiar, y termine por reconocerla: Era el laboratorio.- ¿Qué dice aquí? ¿Qué le paso a esta casa?

-¿Esa? Bueno… hace unos días se incendió por una estufa-. La que yo note.- En ese lugar descubrieron un sótano, donde se generó el incendio, y averiguaron que se hacían experimentos y drogas ilegalmente a órdenes de un hombre que ahora está preso. Lo más horroroso fue que encontraron una jaula muy grande, donde podría haber un mono, gorila, león, y lo peor es que estaba vacía y no encuentran al animal no identificado por ningún lado.

-No es un animal lo que se escapó-. Dije bajo y quedo, con la cabeza agachada y apretando aún más el diario.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, viste algo?

-Lo que vivía en esa jaula soy yo.- Pude sentir las lágrimas queriendo escaparse, pero lo que hice fue ocultar mi mirada debajo del flequillo y sostener con las manos temblorosas el diario.- Yo vivía en ese lugar…

-¿Levi? ¡Por favor no juegues conmigo!-. Dijo algo preocupada. Lleno de vergüenza y con las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas la mire.

-No es un juego. Es un lugar horrible, donde abrían mi cuerpo y me clavaban agujas. Eso es…

-¡Levi!-. Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, yo sorprendido no pude hacer más que corresponder a su abrazo y por primera vez en mi vida romper a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de esa mujer, a la vista del doctor y los sirvientes atraídos por el estruendo poco común, hasta que poco a poco me quede dormido.

.

.

.

Al despertar Mary estaba sentada a mi lado con un libro en la mano y se acercó a mi cuando vio que me incorpore en el lugar.

-Levi ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo?

-No…-. Dije meneando mi cabeza de lado a lado.- Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no es nada.

-Levi-. Me miro ella con pena y melancolía.- ¿Me quieres contar= Lo que paso en ese lugar ¿Cómo saliste? ¿Qué te hicieron? No debes contarme si no quieres, pero…

-No…-. Dije yo.- No contarle eso a la persona que me salvo sería una descortesía…

Así le conté todo lo que me paso, donde vivía, pero mentí al decir que no recordaba los nombres de mis padres, también dije como salí de allí y sobre la última operación en el corazón. Con cada palabra ella se horrorizaba más y más, hasta que se terminó por calmar y termino de escuchar.

-Levi…¿Quieres que llame a Charles para que te examine?

-Da igual-. Dije mirando mi cabeza para ver a la ventana mientras ella marchaba a buscar al doctor. Me di cuenta de que se había cambiado y llevaba unos Jeans oscuros con botas militares y una camiseta blanca.

Al rato volvió el doctor y tuve que volver a contar toda la historia, solo que con un tono más desganado y desinteresado.

-Ya veo…-. Dijo pensativo.- Bueno, según os resultados de los análisis de sangre, tu nivel de hormonas femeninas es muy alto, lo que coincide con tu historia. No creo que llegue a ser un problema, el medicamento que te dieron afecto a las venas y el pulso por lo que la corteza vascular se endureció y no es posible captarte el pulso a mano alzada, pero es extraño lo de tus hormonas…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Que puede llegar a afectar a tu cuerpo…

-¿¡Me voy a convertir en una niña!?- Dije algo horrorizado

-No Levi, No-. Dijo el entre risas.- Tu cuerpo no puede cambiar al de una niña, pero puede que genere algunos efectos como pecho lampiño o rasgos más finos, baja estatura. Tendrás más características femeninas.

-Me veré como una niña-. Dije mientras sentía como me palidecía.

-Bueno… si, algo así.

-¡Eh ~! ¡Siempre he querido una niña!-. Dijo Mary acercándose y abrazándome.- ¡Te enseñare a ser una ama de casa, a cocinar y a ser una excelente esposa!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy un niño!-. Dije tratando de separarme de ella

-Pero no lo pareces Levi~-. Yo seguí haciendo berrinches y negando a gritos mientras el doctor Smith reía a carcajadas detrás de nosotros hasta que finalmente nos dormimos, yo sobre la cama y ella con la mitad del cuerpo sobre esta, tomándome de un pie.

Paso el tiempo y me entere de que ella y su esposo no podían tener hijo a causa de una enfermedad que la dejo estéril. Para hacerle un favor y cumplir su "sueño" deje que me enseñara a limpiar y cocinar, además de educarme como es debido y enseñarme todo lo que debería saber, además del idioma alemán e inglés.

Cuando cumplí 10 años retomamos nuestra discusión sobre ser esposa y para demostrar mi "masculinidad" comencé a trabajar en los distintos comercios del lugar. Cuando cumplí los 13 un hombre me ofreció trabajo donde pagaban bien, pero debía dejar el lugar y mudarme al edificio donde trabajaría. Le avise a Mary y ella se vio algo afectada, y la idea no le agrado nada, pero su marido la convenció de que me dejara ir, que yo no quería ser una esposa, y que los hombres de la casa trabajan.

Así empaqué las cosas que más me importaban, ropa, algún que otro juguete que me gustaba, shampoo, y una foto e ella conmigo, su marido y su hermana que estaba esperando un bebé. Lo que se podría llamar familia… mi familia.

Camine hasta donde habíamos acordado con el hombre que me pasaría a buscar por la calle paralela a la avenida principal. Al llegar pude ver al señor de antes con una chica de una edad un poco mayor a la mía, y me saludo con la mano. La chica se giró hacia mí y su cara estaba oscura, triste, había llorado. Probablemente se había despedido de su familia y se echó a llorar, pero para mí esa información es irrelevante.

Me acerqué y nos indicaron a mí y a ella que nos sentáramos en la parte de atrás, mientras que el hombre y el conductor adelante.

Cuando estábamos en medio de la autopista, ella aprovecho para hablarme en voz baja.

-Hola…

-Hola…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Levi

-Ah… yo soy Evelyn-. Se generó un silencio incomodo por un momento hasta que ella se acercó a mí y hablo en voz muy baja, mirando a las personas de adelante procurando que no la escucharan.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Yo vine porque buscaba trabajo, si es eso lo que preguntas-. Su rostro se horrorizo y me tomo por un hombro, aún diciendo en voz baja.

-¡Rápido! ¡Aun tienes tiempo, debes irte! ¡Diles que te arrepientes o algo por el estilo!

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Dije lo mismo que antes pero con un tono más preocupado.

-¡Debes!...

-Muy bien-. Dijo el hombre de antes, interrumpiéndola. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos descendido a un camino paralelo de ripio, uno de los pocos que debe haber en Suiza.- Hemos llegado, pueden bajar.

A ella se le oscureció el rostro y mientras bajábamos dijo en voz baja un pequeño "Lo siento"

Seguramente ella estaba loca, y aunque no me dijeron nada del trabajo lo que fuera no quería hacerlo con ella. Al mirar el lugar solo era una casona parecida a un hotel con un cartel que anunciaba algo en alemán que no entendía, que no me habían enseñado: "Pr…Pro…sti…bulle" O algo así, estaba confundido y algo dentro de mí me dijo que huyera, pero era demasiado tarde.

Un olor muy familiar se apodero de mí junto a un trapo en mi boca.

.

.

.

Me desperté tirado boca abajo sobre mis rodillas y con las manos detrás de la espalda, atadas. Forcejee un poco y pue ver que Evelyn estaba a mi lado de la misma forma, pero a ella le parecía natural

_**Ella estaba acostumbrada**_

Se dio cuenta de que desperté y me miro, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla claramente

-Austria

-…

-A mí me vendieron mis padres en Austria hace ya 2 años. No pensé que estuvieran tan desesperados como para engañar a los niños trabajadores.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, nunca nos dicen nuestra ubicación, pero creo que es Suiza.

-Es Suiza, Berna pero a lo que me refería es en que edificación, que es esto…

-¿¡Sabes la ubicación!? ¡Es una buena oportunidad para escapar! ¡Debemos hacerlo cuando tengamos la oportunidad!

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Dije preocupado, no entendía nada, no sabía dónde mierda estaba

-Levi, siempre, siempre que veas la oportunidad, debes tratar de escapar de este lugar, de este basurero

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Dije ya al borde del quiebre, asustado.

-Estamos en un prostíbulo

-_¡Muy bien, comencemos con 4.000!_

.

.

.

Así me vendieron por primera vez, Evelyn fue vendida por 10.000 y al último momento de verle ella se dio vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos pude leer en sus labios un "Hasta pronto. Escapa"

Yo fui vendido por 15.000 ya que era "nuevo" en eso. Cuando me levantaron pude ver la cantidad de gente que había allí. La mayoría hombres con lentes de sol y mucho dinero. Me fui con un hombre alto y canoso, evidentemente muy rico, no mucha gente tiene esa cantidad de dinero..

.

.

.

De nuevo evidentemente me aplicaron cloroformo o algo por el estilo, ya que de un momento a otro me hallaba rodeado de gente a la cual no podía ver por alguna razón. Uno de esos hombres se acercó u comenzó a jugar con mi ropa. Intente formular alguna maldición o frase, pero una amarra en mi boca me lo impedía. Lentamente y entre risas y bromas con sus amigos fue subiendo su mano por debajo de mi camisa hasta llegar a mis sensibles pezones, acariciándolos, pero de una manera extraña, con la palma abierta sujetando un pectoral y moviéndolo círculos, tal como si acariciara un… seno.

Mientras se divertía en mi pecho sus amigos comenzaron a exclamar que me desnudara por completo, y esas cosas asquerosas. Este hombre no pudo ignorar los constantes halagos y alientos de sus amigos, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a desprender mi pantalón, mientras a mí se me caían las lágrimas de la desesperación y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza de manera inútil, lo que les causaba más gracia

Pero sus rostros se quedaron serios cuando me despojaron completamente de mis ropajes inferiores, dejando así ver mi zona íntima casi nada erecta al descubierto, y haciendo que yo me avergonzara de sobremanera.

-¡Es un puto niño!-. Dijo uno de los del grupo

-¿¡Que!? ¡Nos estafaron!-. Exclamo otro

-¡Parece una jodida niña!-. Dijo el tercero

-Tranquilos-. Los calmo el que me había estado tocando.- Aún sirve.

Luego de decir eso me dio vuelta dejando de forma forzosa mi trasero alzado, abrió mis nalgas y sin remordimientos ni delicadeza embistió contra mi metiéndola toda de una vez, partiéndome y arrancándome lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza junto a quejidos de agonía… durante horas.

-x-

-¿Levi?-. Me sacudió levemente Eren sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No quiero contarte…

-Levi, por favor-. Dijo ahora algo preocupado.- No me asustes, cuéntame, por favor…

No podía negarme a su preocupación, no podía hacer que se angustiara por mí, así que conteniendo algunas lágrimas rebeldes comencé a contar todo, con lujo de detalles. Por cada palabra Eren se iba sorprendiendo, abriendo los ojos y la boca sin decir palabra alguna, aferrándose más a mí y presionándome más por la cintura. Cuando finalicé el relato el me miro sorprendido por tal historia.

-Levi… Dios santo…

-…-. Mire hacia otro lado avergonzado, pero lo que recibí fue un beso en el cuello, que me tomo por sorpresa, y un agarre reconfortante que me obligo a mirarlo a la cara, para que me besara apasionadamente. Esa palabra fue la clave para que una o dos lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

-Levi… Marianne Ackermann… Dios santo…-. Dijo con una cara que pone una persona cuando no puede creer algo. Allí relacione algo: Mikasa… Mikasa Ackermann.- Esa mujer… yo la conozco, Levi, ella es la tía de Mikasa, la madre de Mikasa era la hermana que estaba embarazada cuando tú te marchaste…

-Mary… ¿La conoces? ¿Dónde está? ¡Eren, Necesito verla!-. Dije tomándolo por los hombros

-Levi, calmante-. Me dijo con un beso suave en los labios. Uno de esos que me infectan de ternura y me dejan totalmente inservible.- Mañana le diremos a Mikasa que la llame. ¿Sabes? Con lo poco que la conocí y lo que mi hermanastra me ha contado de ella es que nunca tuvo hijos, pero el único niño que adopto lo busco por años luego de que se marchara, que le rompió el corazón. ¿Tú eres ese niño verdad?

-…-. Asentí torpemente, angustiado. El me abrazó comprensivo, dejando un rastro de besos por mi cuello y hombros

-Levi, lo siento… cuanto lo siento… Contactaremos con ella lo más rápido posible ¿Si?

-Sí, Eren-. Dije dándole un beso en los labios, que él rápidamente correspondió y profundizó. Me guio nuevamente hasta encima de mis caderas, y comencé a moverlas adelante y atrás imitando el movimiento que se hace cuando practicamos esa posición. Luego de unos momentos gimió y pude sentir su erección creciente debajo de mí, que al rozar con la mía se generó un choque eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo.

Desabrocho totalmente mi camisa y dejo todo mi pecho y abdomen al descubierto, para comenzar con su divertida tarea de recorrer un camino dejando besos y pequeñas marquitas. Al llegar a mis pezones, me miro maliciosamente antes de aferrarme para que no me escapara por la cintura, y poner sus labios encima de uno de ellos. Al contacto de su boca con mi sensible pecho ahogué un gemido. Se vio divertido, y comenzó a mordisquearlos levemente, dándome una sensación de dolor y excitación casi intolerable, pero deliciosa a la vez. Suavemente se desprendió y siguió camino abajo, en una posición que no era muy cómoda para él, pero que se complementaba con su excitación al sentir mi sabor en sus labios. Recorrió con su lengua la zona de mi abdomen y me recostó suavemente sobre el otro extremo del sillón, posicionándose entre mis piernas. Me beso nuevamente presionando su erección con la mía, que al estar solo cubierta con ropa interior lo sintió más, arrancándome un sonoro gemido. El comenzó a jadear un aire pesado y caliente, sinónimo e indicador directo de su excitación. Dio un pequeño gruñido de placer y retrocedió para quedar así cara a cara con la ropa interior. Lo mire, y no sé qué rostro tenía en ese momento, pero me sonrío pícaramente de nuevo y acercó su boca al bulto que crecía desde la ropa. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando lo encerró muy suavemente en sus dientes para no causar dolor, aunque de todas maneras podía sentir claramente la sensación excitante y morbosa.

Miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que era su ropa interior. Me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y yo mire a otro lado tratando de pasar por alto la situación incómoda de mi intento de seducirlo, que evidentemente había funcionado.

-¿Esta es mi ropa interior?

-…

-Hm… que interesante…-. Me miro de nuevo y amenazó con ese diabólico elástico con las palabras "Kalvin Klein" mirándome pícaramente mientras jugueteaba y tironeaba de este, sabiendo muy bien que si él lo soltaba azotaría mi piel arrancándome un gemido, él lo sabe bien. Y como bien lo sabe, bien que lo hace. Comenzó con su estúpido y ya casi patentado juego de excitarme y excitarse él con ese estúpido elástico, que al golpear mi piel la deja de un suave color rojo, arrancando a la fuerza gemidos de mi garganta producidos por el dolor y sorpresa del golpecito.

Comenzó a besar la parte interior de mi muslo, aun mirándome fijamente. Escabullí mi pie hasta donde se hallaba su muy notoria erección, y al tocarla el gimió por la sorpresa, retomando venganza al acariciar suavemente mi entrepierna con su boca. Al ver que se mojó levemente la zona de la punta, fue su señal para arrancarme de un tirón la prenda, despojándome y dejándome indefenso, solo con una camisa como barrera para mi desnudez que él tanto conocía. Cuándo pensé que comenzaría a lamer mi hombría, fue incluso más abajo y fijo mi trasero en frente de su rostro sosteniéndolo arriba desde la cadera, posicionando un brazo debajo de esta. Comenzó a suavemente lamer mi entrada, haciendo que me removiera debajo de él, sacándole una sonrisa de triunfo. Suavemente introdujo su lengua adentro de mi entrada, disfrutando de mi rostro de placer y el hilillo de sáliva que se caía por mi boca.

-N-Ni pienses que m-me besaras c-con es-a lengua…-. Dije con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. El la quito y paso sus dedos por esta.

-¿Por qué? Tu sabor es delicioso, totalmente excitante. Además, debo prepararte, hoy la tengo más dura de lo normal por todas tus insinuaciones, así que no quiero lastimarte-. Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante al escuchar mi gruñido de pérdida. Sé muy bien y estoy consciente del tamaño del sexo de Eren, y aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta si hay algo que no quiero es que la meta sin prepararme, porque dolería como mil carajos.- Aunque si quieres lo haremos de otra manera.

Iba a responder pero acercó sus dedos a mi boca, en sinónimo de que los succionara. Guiado por el ambiente y la excitación, mientras Eren se acercaba a besar mi cuello yo permití que metiera sus dedos dentro de mi boca, succionándolos y rodeándolos de saliva. Él los saco de mi boca y quedaron conectados a mi lengua por un solo y grueso puente de saliva. Los llevo suavemente a mi entrada, mientras yo me removía incomodo por saber lo que se venía. Suavemente tanteo mi entrada buscando mi aprobación, y se la dio mi cuerpo cuando en contra de mi voluntad me dilate al mismo tiempo que el presionaba para introducir su primer dedo dentro mío, buscando que me acostumbrara. Cuando vio que me calme presiono suavemente su segundo dígito y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ya estaba adentro, arrancándome un gemido a la fuerza de la garganta, que fue seguido por muchos más al comenzar a moverlos en círculos y hacer tijeras dentro mío. Todo cambio cuando encontró ese punto delicioso dentro mío, en un movimiento circular acompañado por las olas de placer que debilitaban todos mis músculos, haciendo que parecieran de gelatina. Él ya ha estudiado mi lenguaje corporal, y sabía muy bien que estaba a punto del orgasmo, por lo que quito sus dedos con un sonido de succión húmedo, sazonado con un gemidito ahogado que me vi forzado a dar. Espero a que me calmara, dejándome con la erección a flor de piel, pero cuando pensó que ya estaba listo, nuevamente metió dos dedos a la vez, abriéndome nuevamente y dejando un pequeño espacio para luego introducir su tercer dedo. Cuando los tres estaban dentro y yo ya me había acostumbrado, comenzó a meterlos continuamente dentro y fuera, simulando así la sensación que se produce cuando me penetra realmente, aunque no se compara a las oleadas de placer que provocan su hombría. Instintivamente y en contra de mi voluntad arqueaba mi espalda buscando más contacto con él, y allí me percaté de que todavía tenía puesta la camisa, y solo había desabrochado el pantalón para disminuir el dolor en algún momento que no registre en mi mente. Rápidamente comencé a tironear de su camisa, hasta que por fin logre prácticamente arrancarla de su pecho llevándome su hermosa y sensual cara de sorpresa, para luego acomodarme nuevamente en una posición que le permitiera meter sus dedos incluso más profundo dentro de mí. Esta vez al arquear la espalda por el placer y el goce podía sentir su pecho rozar el mío, lo que me generaba continuos choques eléctricos y espasmos seductores. Se dio cuenta del "sutil" mensaje de mi parte, y quitó sus dedos llevándose de mi parte una mirada de malos amigos por dejarme con esa sensación de vacío nuevamente al borde del orgasmo, pero valió la pena al ver que bajo su ropa interior junto a los pantalones hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas, dejando así libre y erguida su erección. Me miro nuevamente triunfante cuando veía que más allá de mi esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos, mi mirada bajaba constante e inconscientemente a su hombría. Se posiciono entre mis piernas, subiendo una de estas arriba de su hombro, ya que sabe y ha averiguado con la experiencia, que esa posición es la mejor y más cómoda para entrar sin causar dolor. Me miro nuevamente, y colocó una de sus manos debajo de mi cintura, fijándola allí. Ya sabía que se venía, y sabía que pasaba cuando él hacía eso. Lentamente tanteo terreno con la cabeza de su miembro en mi entrada, y recibió el buen visto al ver que me removía por la emoción y necesidad que estuve conteniendo todo el día de sentir como me llenaba, me amaba. Lentamente se adentró en mí, y al sentir las oleadas de placer que ya sabía que venían, trate de disminuir el goce de manera inútil, ya que calló todos mis movimientos cuando toco ese pequeño bulto que te hace ver estrellas.

Cuando se adentró totalmente en mí, exhalo cerrando los ojos de placer, y yo me mordía la manga para aguantar los gritos de placer que querían salir de adentro mío. Joder, nunca se había sentido tan bien, realmente se sentía enorme, no mentía cuando dijo que la tenía más dura de lo normal.

Al comenzar a pensar en ese tipo de cosas sucias, mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento se dilato alrededor de él bruscamente, arrancándole un gemido casi inaudible de sorpresa a Eren, el cual lo tomo como una señal corporal de que se comenzara a mover, y es lo que hizo.

Lentamente empezó ese sensual vaivén de adentrarse una y otra vez dentro de mí. Como siempre las primeras veces dolió un poco, pero suavemente se sumió en una transición de placer, tanto que los movimientos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, la velocidad lenta era tortuosa. Al ver mi cara de súplica, comenzó a subir la velocidad mientras se recargaba sobre sus brazos extendidos, uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Allí me di cuenta de cuan fornido y fuerte era Eren de adulto, y cuan pequeño era yo a su lado; tomando en cuenta que no llegamos a la edad para verlo en forma adulta, era realmente impresionante. Si hubiera sobrevivido, hubiera sido un excelente soldado, ya no un niño llorón. Abrí mis ojos y callé mis gemidos que acompañaban el compás de sus estocadas para ver su rostro con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados por el placer, concentrándose totalmente en hacerme sentir bien (Y bien que lo estaba logrando) Sonreí internamente al verlo así, dedicado. Eso me decidió aún más a amarlo; así que suavemente deslicé mis manos moviéndolas de donde antes estaban aferradas a los antebrazos de Eren por la debilidad que me generaba, subiéndolas por su brazo y llegando a su pecho y hombros. Abrió uno de sus ojos para lograr mirarme, y al ver mi rostro tranquilo y sumiso envolviendo su cuello entre mis brazos, se inclinó suavemente para besarme, y yo correspondí con gusto, pero luego ahogué un gemido en su garganta cuando dio una estocada certera en ese delicioso punto que tanto le gusta torturar, obligándome a arquear la espalda y consiguiendo así contacto entre nuestros abdómenes sintiendo entre nosotros mi erección presionando. Separo el beso con un gruñido ronco que vibró en mi garganta, y subió el ritmo de las estocadas a un nivel delirantemente delicioso, haciéndome gemir su nombre como una perra en celo, prácticamente. Comenzó a embestir contra mi próstata una y otra vez, disfrutando de mi cara de goce extremo, y los dos gemimos con fuerza el nombre del otro cuando nos vinimos al mismo tiempo, conectando las miradas una vez más. Él se inclinó nuevamente sobre mí y me beso de manera suave, un beso lleno de amor con una pizca de lujuria que se disolvió al instante. Descolgué mis manos de su cuello dejándolas una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Él se levantó a duras penas, y aunque dije lo contrario, comenzó a sacar su miembro de mi interior; y cuando lo logró un sonido húmedo de succión acompañado de un pequeño gemido mío sonó por todo el lugar, producido por mi impulso inconsciente de succionarlo dentro de nuevo.

Me dejo recuperar la respiración, viendo con dulzura como mi pecho se inflaba una y otra vez, feliz de que sabía que él era el que había generado eso. Me di cuenta de que en ningún momento se quitó por completo los pantalones, y él comenzó a subir la ropa interior junto a estos dispuestos a abrocharlos, pero me incorpore y mi mano sobre su entrepierna lo detuvo.

-Eren… ¿Piensas ponerte la misma ropa interior?-. Dije mientras terminaba de sentarme, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir un puntazo en la espalda, sinónimo de "Eren estuvo aquí, dando muy duro"

-Bueno, me cambiare si quieres pero…

-Debes bañarte-. Dije, para luego torcer una sonrisa.- Debemos bañarnos.

-Ah, ¿Te me estas insinuando?-. Dijo también con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Quizás-. Dije yo, mientras me acercaba a sus labios y nuevamente me acomodaba encima de sus piernas, dejando las mías a los lados. El aprovechó esta posición y acerco su típica mano pícara a mi trasero, acariciándolo y luego apretándolo suavemente, jugando con mis nalgas.

-Entonces tomemos un baño, Juntos.

* * *

Jejejeje *3* ¿Les gusto? Hace rato que no escribía lemon del hard eue aunque saben que yo no lo escribo muy hard porque me da cosita (?)  
Bueno, dejando aquí en los comentarios, las razones de mi tardanza fueron: Flojera, examenes, frío, flojera, sin tiempo, creación de una nueva página (Link en mi perfil, allí avisare cuando actualizaré mis fic, o las razones de mis tardanzas) Flojera, ah, y no se me olvide la flojera (+¡Floja, decepcionas a los lectores! -¡Casha nuevamente consciencia! *Mira hacia los fans* ¡Que no estoy loca! +¡LOCA!)

Bueno, dejando de lado mi consciencia, dejaron realmente muchos reviews (Que me encanta -u-) y no me da tiempo a responderlos todos, tardo demasiado y además ocupa mucho espacio :c así que bueno, eso es todo por hoy!

¡Saludos a Wkesh, Paloma-Chan (Pervertida-chan) Zarcot y Rafael Esteban! ¡Los hamodoro! QuQ

Dejen sus comentarios, como siempre acepto de todo, y si tienen alguna crítica para que mejore ¡Diganla! quiero mejorar y escribir lo mejor que me sea posible uvu

Patatapandicornio~


End file.
